Parallel Lines
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Übersetzung! AU! Harry wird versehentlich vor der Haustür des Ligusterwegs Nr. 14, statt vor Nr. 4 abgelegt. Was hat sich dadurch in seinem Leben verändert? Slash! HP/SS
1. Part 1

Huhu, liebe Leute!

Schön, dass ihr hierher gefunden habt.

Wie ihr seht, hab ich wieder ne neue Story angefangen. Jupp, is aber wieder net meine! Is ne autorisierte Übersetzung!!  
Hier ein paar kleine Infos:

Autorin: Eriador117  
Titel: Parallel Lines  
Status d. Story: Abgeschlossen  
Kapitelanzahl: 24  
Pairing: Severus/Harry  
Warnungen: Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Non-con and Torture (nur erwähnt), OOC-ness  
Raiting: M+ bzw. ab 18  
Übersetzerin: silbernewolfsfrau  
Beta: kein/e (--- such wieder jemanden!)  
Internetseite: http:// www. hpfandom. net /eff/ viewstory. php? sid5597 (einfach Leerzeichen weglassen!)

glaub, das war alles. _grins_

wünsch euch jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem ersten Pitel!

* * *

**  
**

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 1**

Harry wusste bereits, seit er sprechen konnte, dass er adoptiert war. Seine Eltern hatte ihm alles erzählt, was sie wussten, was zugegebenermaßen aber nicht sehr viel war. Wie sie ihn in einer Halloweennacht, eingewickelt in einer Decke, vor ihrer Türschwelle gefunden hatten. Bis auf die Decke, auf die der Name _Harry_ gestickt worden war, hatten sie keinen Anhaltspunkt auf seine wahre Identität.

Sie hatten die Polizei und Sozialarbeiter gerufen, damit diese ermittelten, aber niemand trat vor, um einen Anspruch auf das Baby zu erheben und keine der Beschreibungen von als vermisst gemeldeten Kindern passte auf ihn. Zwei Jahre später, nach vielem Hin und Her und einer Menge Papierkram, wurden die Johnsons, die das ausgesetzte Baby gefunden hatten, als tauglich dafür erachtet, ihn zu adoptieren und der Ligusterweg wurde Harrys neues Zuhause.

Solang er sich erinnern konnte, hatte er sie Mum und Dad genannt, sogar als sie versuchsweise vorschlugen, sie Onkel David und Tante Helen zu nennen, da sie ja nicht wirklich seine Eltern waren. Für Harry jedoch waren sie_ wirklich _seine Mum und sein Dad, er kannte keine anderen und so fuhr er fort, sie auch so zu nennen.

Manchmal dachte er über seine biologischen Eltern nach. Sah er wie einer von ihnen aus? Kam er nach einem von ihnen? Was hatte dazu geführt, dass er auf einer Türstufe ausgesetzt worden war? War er ungewollt gewesen? Hatte er als Baby so viel geweint, dass sie ihn loswerden wollten?

Er war für den größten Teil seines bisherigen Lebens unter dem Namen Harry Johnson bekannt und so war es ein gewisser Schock, eines Morgens hinunterzugehen, um die Post zu holen und einen blassen, cremefarbenen Briefumschlag, adressiert an Harry Potter, zu entdecken. Er war der einzige Harry in diesem Haus. War Potter sein richtiger Name?

Harry fühlte sich, als ob plötzlich alle Kraft aus seinem Körper gewichen wäre und er musste sich auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe setzen, um sich zu stützen. Da war ein sehr offiziell wirkendes Siegel auf der Rückseite des Umschlages und sein Herz schlug hart unter seinen Rippen. Würde man ihn seinen Eltern wegnehmen? Hatte man seine biologischen Eltern gefunden und sie wollten ihn nun wiederhaben?

Den Weg in die Küche brachte er auf zittrigen Beinen und mit bebenden Händen hinter sich. Harry wollte seine Mum und seinen Dad nicht verlassen. Das hier war sein Zuhause. Er wollte nicht von hier weggeholt werden. Sein Vater butterte gerade etwas Toast, während seine Mutter gerade damit fertig wurde, die Eier zu verrühren. Als sie den Herd ausschalte und sich umdrehte, ließ sie beinahe die Pfanne fallen. „Harry! Ich hab dich nicht reinkommen hören. Was ist los? Du bist so furchtbar blass, Schatz."

„Ich habe heute einen Brief bekommen.", sagte Harry und legte die anderen auf den Tisch, hielt den blassen, cremefarbenen Umschlag aber weiterhin in festem Griff. Es war, als wären seine Finger daran festgeklebt, er konnte ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

„Das ist doch schön. Von wem ist er? Einem Schulfreund?", fragte seine Mutter, als sie die flockigen Eier auftischte.

„Ich weiß nicht, von wem er ist.", erwiderte Harry. Er versäumte es, zu erwähnen, dass er keine Freunde an der Schule hatte. Man hielt ihn für zu seltsam und er war froh, im September endlich auf eine weiterführende Schule zu gehen, vielleicht würde er dort ja Freunde finden. „Er ist an Harry Potter adressiert. Ist das mein richtiger Name?"

„Es könnte sein, Harry. Wir wissen es nicht. Niemand war dazu in der Lage, etwas über dich herauszufinden. Es scheint fast so, als wärst du in dieser Nacht einfach erschienen, so als ob du vom Himmel gefallen wärst. Warum machst du ihn nicht auf?", schlug sein Vater vor, als er in drei Gläser Orangensaft einschüttete.

„Du hast das Eis vergessen.", grinste Harry. Sein Vater lachte und wuschelte ihm durchs Haar.

„Ja, das hab ich. Man könnte meinen, ich würde mittlerweile daran denken, nicht wahr?", sagte David, öffnete den Gefrierschrank und holte die Box mit den Eiswürfeln heraus. Drei Eiswürfel ließ er in Harrys Glas plumpsen.

„Mehr.", beharrte Harry.

„Wie heißt das Zauberwort, Harry?", ermahnte seine Mutter.

„Tschuldigung. Mehr, bitte."

David ließ zwei weitere Eiswürfel in Harrys Glas plumpsen. „So, das reicht jetzt aber. Du wirst Bauchschmerzen bekommen, wenn es zu kalt ist."

Harry nickte, aber er war ein wenig enttäuscht. Er liebte kalte Getränke, liebte die Art, wie seine Zähne dann schmerzten, sie konnten seiner Meinung nach gar nicht kalt genug sein. Heiße Getränke dagegen mochte er gar nicht. Seine Eltern hatten ihm niemals Tee oder Kaffee gegeben, aber ihm war erlaubt, soviel heiße Schokolade zu trinken, wie er wollte, nur wollte er nie.

„Komm schon. Öffne ihn.", drängte ihn seine Mutter, als sie eine Platte voller Eier und Toast auf den Tisch stellte und sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten.

„Ich hab Angst.", sagte Harry. „Was ist, wenn sie mich von hier wegholen wollen?"

„Harry, wir haben dich adoptiert. Das bedeutet, dass wir nun deine Familie sind. Niemand kann dich uns wegnehmen, das verspreche ich dir.", sagte Helen, als sie sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.

„Ich will sehen, wie sie es versuchen.", sagte sein Vater. „Da müssen sie erst an mir vorbei!"

Harry konnte sein Frühstück kaum ansehen, sein Bauch war voller Schmetterlinge und er wünschte, niemand würde wissen, wer er war. Er öffnete den Briefumschlag und las letztendlich den Brief. Harry musste es ganze vier Mal lesen. Es war nicht so, dass er die Wörter nicht verstand, er tat es (sein Grundschullehrer hatte seinen Eltern erzählt, er würde auf dem Level eines Dreizehnjährigen lesen), aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er den Sinn dahinter wirklich verstanden hatte.

_Lieber Mr Potter,_

_es ist mir ein Vergnügen Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie als Schüler der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei akzeptiert wurden. Bitte beachten Sie die beigelegte Bücher- und Ausstattungsliste für das kommende Schuljahr, welches am ersten September beginnen wird. _

_Als eine Erinnerung an alle Erstklässler sind eigene Besen nicht erlaubt und die einzigen zulässigen Haustiere sind eine Katze, eine Kröte oder eine Eule._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

Harry überreichte den Brief an seine Eltern, unsicher, was er davon halten sollte und überflog die Bücher- und Ausstattungsliste. Das klang alles wie aus einem Fantasy Buch. Kesseln, Glasphiolen für Zaubertränke, ein Zauberstab. Magie war Wirklichkeit? Und es gab eine Schule, die sie unterrichtete? Das alles überraschte ihn nicht so sehr, wie es eigentlich sollte, da Harry schon immer gedacht hatte, dass er ein wenig seltsam war. Vielleicht war dies endlich die Antwort auf das 'warum'.

„Oh mein...", rief seine Mutter aus, den Brief an ihre Brust drückend. „Ist das nicht aufregend, Harry?"

„Ich vermute.", sagte Harry. Er konnte zu einer Schule gehen, um Magie zu lernen? Einige der seltsamen Vorkommnisse in seinem kurzen Leben machten nun ein wenig mehr Sinn. Wie das eine Mal, als Dudley Dursley, ein Schläger der weiter die Straße runter wohnte, und seine Gang, Harry eines Tages im Park in die Enge getrieben hatten. Egal wie hart sie ihn geschlagen und getreten hatten, es hatte sich so angefühlt, als würden sie ihn bloß kitzeln und Harry hatte nicht aufhören können, in ihre Gesichter zu lachen. Sie hatten gerufen, er sei ein Freak, aber sie sahen geängstigt aus und hatten ihn seitdem nie mehr physisch belästigt, hatten sich stattdessen aufs Beleidigen und Verspotten beschränkt.

„Wo soll ich denn einen Kessel herbekommen? Ich glaube nicht, schon mal einen bei Tesco's gesehen zu haben.", sagte Harry just in dem Moment, als jemand laut an die Haustür klopfte.

----

Severus Snape schüttelte sich, als er in eine Seitengasse zwischen Magnolienring und Ligusterweg apparierte. Vertrau dem Schulleiter, dass er _ihn_ schickte, um den Muggeln und dem einzigen Spross von James Potter alles zu erklären. Erinnerungen an das Schamgefühl und den Schmerz, den Potters Hände und die seiner Freunde verursacht hatten, ließ ihn sich wünschen, die Erlaubnis zu haben, seinen Zauberstab hier zu haben, um damit etwas in Vergessenheit zu zaubern. Der Schulleiter kannte ihn zu gut und hatte es nicht erlaubt.

Seine Gedanken wanderten, als er die kurze Strecke zum Ligusterweg Nummer 14 ging. Niemand wusste wirklich, wie dieser Fehler hatte passieren können, Dumbledore behauptete eisern, dass er den Korb vor Ligusterweg Nummer 4 abgelegt hatte. Die neue Adresse kam erst dieses Jahr zum Vorschein, als Harry Potter elf Jahre alt geworden war und die Adresse in McGonagalls magischem Hauptbuch erschienen war, bereit seinen Hogwartsbrief zu versenden.

Der Schulleiter hatte einen 'Sehe-Alles'-Zauber versucht, aber kein Spruch kam hinter die Schutzzauber, die den Ligusterweg Nummer 14 umgaben. Da die Johnsons weder Blutverwandte von Harry waren, noch aus einer magischen Familie stammten, war es ein Mysterium, warum die Schutzzauber überhaupt vorhanden waren.

Es war gut, dass die Zauber um das Grundstück lagen, da es immer noch Todesser gab, die nach dem Jungen suchten, der vor einigen Jahren Voldemort besiegt hatte. Bisher hatten sie ihre Suche nur auf die Zaubererwelt und nicht auf die der Muggel bezogen, etwas wofür Severus und der Schulleiter dankbar waren.

Aber nun, da Harry in die magische Welt zurückkehren würde, hatte Dumbledore Severus über seine Pflichten gegenüber dem Jungen informiert. Pflichten, gegen die er gewütet hatte, aber er wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn dazu bringen würde, es trotzdem zu tun, ganz egal wie seine Einwände lauteten. Severus musste dafür büßen, was er getan hatte und seine Buße war, der Beschützer von Harry Potter, Dumbledores Spion und Lehrer in Hogwarts zu sein.

Er rümpfte die Nase, als er an den winzigen, gepflegten Rasen vorbeikam, jedes Haus beinahe das exakte Ebenbild seines Nachbarn, quadratische Kästen ohne Seelen. Wie konnten Muggel nur so nah beieinander leben? Sogar seine Kerkerräume waren weiträumiger als das hier.

Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich heute wie ein Muggel kleidete und auf seine Roben verzichtete. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich ohne sie beinahe nackt, obwohl er von Kopf bis Fuß von einem schwarzen Anzug bedeckt war. Eine abgenutzte Aktentasche hing von einer seiner Hände und er schwang sie ein wenig, während er den Pfad zur Haustür des Ligusterweges Nummer 14 entlang ging.

Im Zentrum der Tür befand sich ein Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes und er schnitt eine Grimasse. Sogar ohne zu wissen, wer er war, hatte Harry Potter es geschafft, einen Löwenkopf an der Tür zu haben. Dreimal durfte man raten, in welchem Haus er wohl enden würde.

Er bediente den Klopfer zweimal, dann drückte er noch auf den Klingelknopf, zur Sicherheit. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach, hier inmitten einer Muggelsiedlung länger als unbedingt notwendig zu stehen.

Es war der Junge selbst, der die Tür öffnete, gekleidet in kurze Shorts, die ihm bis zu den Knien reichten und ein schickes blau-weiß-kariertes Shirt. Barfuß und ohne Schuhe starrte er Severus durch seine Brille an. Seine Haare waren genauso unordentlich, wie es die von James gewesen waren. Severus grinste spöttisch, dasselbe Grinsen, das jeden Schüler in Hogwarts zu Tode ängstigte, egal, in welchem Jahr er war. Unglücklicherweise schien es nicht bei Potters Gör zu wirken. Er lächelte einfach nur, so als ob er etwas wüsste, von dem Severus keine Ahnung hatte.

„Du musst Harry sein.", sagte Severus. „Sind deine Eltern da?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich werde nur kurz gehen und sie für Sie holen. Könnten Sie nur einen Moment warten?" Der Junge lehnte die Tür an, schloss sie also nicht komplett. Obwohl Harry auf den ersten Blick das perfekte Ebenbild von James Potter war, waren es Lilys Augen, mit denen er Severus ansah und er schien sicherlich nicht die Arroganz seines Vaters zu besitzen. Diese Höflichkeit war eine Überraschung. Das Unterrichten von Kindern für die letzten zehn Jahre trieb Severus oft zur Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie wohl heutzutage zu Hause kein Benehmen mehr beigebracht bekamen.

Severus konnte die Zauber an der Schwelle der offenen Tür spüren. Er wusste, würde er versuchen sich ohne Erlaubnis Eintritt zu verschaffen, war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er flach auf seinem Arsch auf dem Gartenpfad landen würde. Sie waren stark, beinahe so stark, wie die Zauber um die Schule und der einzige Schluss, zu dem er kam, war, dass Harry selbst die Zauber gewirkt hatte, ohne zu bemerken, was er zu tun im Stande war.

Ein paar Minuten später kam der Junge mit einem Mann und einer Frau wieder. Die Frau hatte kurze braune Haare und braune Augen, anders als viele Muggelfrauen, die Severus gesehen hatte, trug sie kein Make-up und ihr Kleid, welches sehr lang und geblümt mit Blumenmuster war, konnte fast schon als Robe durchgehen. Ihr Ehemann hatte dunkle Haare wie Harry und helle, blaue Augen. Er war gekleidet in blaue Hosen und ein weißes Shirt. Beide sahen Severus erwartungsvoll an.

„Hallo, ich bin Professor Severus Snape von der Hogwarts-Schule. Ich glaube, Harry hat seinen Brief heute Morgen erhalten?"

„Oh ja. Kommen Sie doch herein, Professor.", sagte die Frau, öffnete die Tür weit und lächelte ihn an.

Severus machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle und wusste irgendwie, dass in seinem Leben ab jetzt nichts mehr so sein würde, wie bisher.

* * *

so, das wars mit dem ersten Pitel! 

Was haltet ihr davon?

_ neugierig ist_

brauche noch nen Beta! Also wer Lust hat, einfach per Kommi melden. :)

hoffe auf viele Kommentare! _grins_

bye, wölfin


	2. Part 2

Huhu,  
so hier kommt schon das nächste Pitel!

vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Kommis! _euch knuddel_

auch ein großes Danke an meine Beta: Snape's kleine Fledermaus!! _dich auch ganz fest knuddel_

so und jetzt viel spaß:

* * *

**  
**

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 2**

Severus folgte der kleinen Familie den Korridor hinunter in die Küche. Diese ruhige Akzeptanz der Muggel der Magie gegenüber war ein wenig befremdlich. Normalerweise, wenn die Professoren zu den Eltern geschickt wurden, um sie über Hogwarts und die Zauberwelt aufzuklären, bevor ihre kleinen Schätze die Schule besuchten, wurden immer ein paar Beruhigungstränke gebraucht, da die Muggel gewöhnlich nicht bereit waren, Etwas außerhalb ihrer eigenen Kenntnis zu akzeptieren.

„Würden Sie gerne frühstücken, Professor Snape? Es ist noch einiges übrig." sagte die Frau.

„Nein, danke. Ich habe in Hogwarts gefrühstückt, ehe ich hergekommen bin."

„Lassen Sie mich nur kurz den Abwasch machen. Harry, David, würdet ihr Professor Snape wohl das Wohnzimmer zeigen?"

„Okay, Mum." sagte Harry. Severus hatte keine Wahl, als ihnen in den anderen Raum zu folgen. Das Zimmer war schlicht dekoriert mit Familienfotos an den Wänden. Da war auch eine dieser Muggelerfindungen, Fernsehen, hieß das nicht so? Ein bisschen wie magische, bewegliche Bilder, aber auch mit Ton. Der Raum war auch sauber und ordentlich, obwohl es kein Zeichen von Hauselfen gab.

„So, alles erledigt." sagte Helen Johnson, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat und sich zu ihrem Mann auf das Sofa setzte. Harry hatte sich, neben seinem Adoptivvater, auf die Armlehne des Sofas gesetzt und Severus nahm sich einen Sessel, legte den Aktenkoffer in seinen Schoß.

„Mr. und Mrs. Johnson." begann er, als er die Schnallen aufmachte.

„Bitte, nennen Sie uns David und Helen." sagte David und Severus starrte ihn an, entsetzt und überrascht zugleich. Wussten sie nicht von der Macht, die in Namen steckte? Aber natürlich, wie könnten sie, sie waren Muggel. Es war nur höflich, ihnen jetzt anzubieten, ihn Severus zu nennen, aber es gelang ihm nur unter Schwierigkeiten den Mund zu öffnen und genau das zu tun. Sie lächelten und gehorchten, erwähnten nicht einmal, wie ungewöhnlich sein Name war.

„Nun, wie bereits in dem Brief geschrieben, wurde Harry im Prinzip in Hogwarts aufgenommen. Um diese Aufnahme bindend zu machen, brauche ich Ihre Unterschriften auf einigen Papieren und natürlich werde ich versuchen, Ihnen mögliche Fragen bezüglich Hogwarts und der Zauberwelt zu beantworten. Eines der Erfordernisse, damit Harry die Schule besuchen kann, wird für Sie alle drei sein, die Geheimhaltungspapiere zu unterzeichnen. Ich kann Ihnen alle Fragen beantworten, aber Sie dürfen die magische Welt mit niemand anderem bereden, als einem Mitglied der magischen Bevölkerung oder einem Muggel – nicht magisches Volk - , der bereits über unsere Welt Bescheid weiß. Sie werden auch ein Einverständnis unterschreiben müssen, dass sie die Schule nicht wegen irgendwelcher Unfälle oder anderen Belangen zur Rechenschaft ziehen."

„Unfälle?" fragte Helen, die Hand ihres Mannes drückend.

„Es ist eine Schule der Magie, da passieren manchmal Unfälle, aber wir haben einen voll ausgestatteten Krankenflügel und unsere Krankenschwester, Madam Pomfrey, ist eine der Besten in ihrem Fach."

„Das ist eine Erleichterung." sagte Helen. „Gibt es noch irgendetwas, das wir wissen sollten? Wie sieht es mit Schulgebühren aus?"

„Hogwarts Schulbildung ist frei für alle magischen Kinder von elf bis siebzehn Jahre. Die einzigen Kosten werden Harrys Bücher und Ausrüstung sein, zusammen mit seiner Schuluniform und ein paar Roben. Alle Mahlzeiten und die Verpflegung werden von der Schule übernommen."

„Oh!" sagte David. „Wir wussten nicht, dass es ein Internat ist. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ein Internat die beste Umgebung für Harry sein würde. Es könnte so aussehen, als wollten wir ihn aussetzen. Was denkst du, Harry? Würdest du gern auf ein Internat gehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte der Junge leise. „Ich habe eigentlich noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Ich will mein Zuhause nicht verlassen, aber ich würde auch gern Magie lernen."

„Ich fürchte, die Schule ist zu weit weg, um Tagesschüler zu erlauben. So wäre die einzige Möglichkeit, ganz zur Schule zu gehen, wenn Harry es so will."

„Harry, es liegt wirklich an dir." sagte Helen. „Wenn du gehen willst, dann kannst du das tun."

„Professor, die Leute an dieser Schule, können sie Dinge machen? Dinge passieren lassen?"

„Jeder, der in Hogwarts aufgenommen wird, hat magische Fähigkeiten, Harry, du wirst dort nicht fehl am Platz sein."

„Dann, ja, ich würde gern gehen. Aber Professor, ich weiß nicht, wo ich meine Ausstattung herbekommen soll. Niemand hier in der Nähe verkauft Kessel oder solche Sachen."

„Das ist ein weiterer Grund, warum ich hier bin. Es gibt eine Zaubererstraße in London mit dem Namen Winkelgasse, aber sie ist für Muggel nicht betretbar, außer sie werden von einem Zauberer oder einer Hexe begleitet. Dort ist auch die Gringotts-Bank, ich habe deine Papiere und den Schlüssel zu deinem Verließ hier irgendwo." Severus durchstöberte den Aktenkoffer und legte die erwähnten Dinge auf den Tisch vor ihm.

„Verließ?" fragte Harry blinzelnd.

„Ja, Harry. Du bist nun der einzige Erbe des Potter-Vermögens. Natürlich wird es von deinen Adoptiveltern verwaltet, bis du erwachsen bist. Du wirst ihre Unterschrift brauchen, ehe du Geld abholen willst."

„Oh." sagte Harry ruhig. „Dann sind meine biologischen Eltern tot?"

„Leider ja, Harry."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Severus," unterbrach Helen, „aber wer passt auf die Kinder auf, während sie in der Schule sind?" Severus konnte beinahe schon die Sorge der Frau fühlen. Sie liebte den Jungen wie einen Sohn, ganz egal, dass sie nicht blutsverwandt waren.

„Es gibt vier verschiedene Häuser in Hogwarts." erklärte Severus. „Jedes mit seinen eigenen Schlafsälen und Gemeinschaftsräumen. Jeder Hauslehrer trägt die Verantwortung für die Kinder unter seiner Obhut, so wie auch jeder normale Lehrer. Ich selbst bin Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Wir wählen auch Vertrauensschüler, sowie Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin unter den älteren Schülern aus. Das Schloss und die Umgebung sind auch durch magische Zauber geschützt und ich muss betonen, dass die Schulregeln einen Grund haben, nur einen einzigen, nämlich dass die Schüler sicher sind."

„Hast du das gehört, Harry? Du musst auf deine Lehrer hören."

„Ja, Dad."

Severus sah den Jungen wieder an, er fühlte sich unsicher unter dem Blick der grünen Augen, die ihn so sehr an Lily erinnerten. Ihn daran erinnerten, wie sehr er versagt hatte. Er war so entschlossen gewesen, den Sohn von James Potter zu hassen, hatte erwartet, dass dieser nichts als Potters Klon sein würde. Dieses Kind sah zwar wie James aus, aber er war das Ergebnis beider Eltern.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Helen, David. Man wird gut auf Harry aufpassen, besonders wenn man in Betracht zieht, wer er ist."

„Wer er ist? Was meinen Sie damit?" fragte David.

„Natürlich, Sie können das ja gar nicht wissen. Harry ist der Junge, der lebt."

---

Drei Wochen später kam Severus wieder, um sie in die Winkelgasse zu begleiten, wo sie dann Harrys Schulsachen besorgen würden. Harry saß neben dem Professor auf dem Rücksitz im Auto seiner Eltern und dachte darüber nach, was er ihnen heute über seine biologischen Eltern erzählt hatte. Er hätte eigentlich nicht bei den Johnsons aufwachsen sollen, sondern bei den Dursleys. Mrs. Dursley war seine Tante, die Schwester seiner Mutter und das würde den Schläger, Dudley Dursley, zu seinem Cousin machen. Wie wäre es gewesen, bei ihnen zu leben? Hätte Dudley dann immer noch versucht ihn bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit zu schlagen?

Harry bevorzugte wirklich seine Mum und seinen Dad. Er hatte die Dursleys noch nie gemocht und war froh gewesen, als der Professor ihnen erklärt hatte, er könnte auch weiterhin bei den Johnsons wohnen, wenn er nicht in der Schule war. Die Dursleys wussten nichts von ihrer Verbindung zu Harry und so sollte es auch bleiben, sodass sie nichts von den bösen Zauberern, die immer noch nach ihm suchten, zu befürchten hatten.

Harry war berühmt in der Zauberwelt, weil er nicht in dieser Nacht gestorben war wie seine Eltern. Lord Voldemort hatte versucht ihn umzubringen, aber der Fluch war abgeprallt, der Zauberer verschwand und Harry wurde mit einer seltsamen Narbe zurückgelassen. Er und seine Eltern hatten gedacht es sei ein Geburtsmal.

Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass der Professor ihnen nicht alles erzählt hatte, oder zumindest nicht _ihm_, da er auf sein Zimmer geschickt worden war und der Professor über eine Stunde lang mit seinen Eltern alleine geredet hatte. Was hatten sie ihm nicht erzählt? Was verbargen sie vor ihm?

Er war aufgeregt, da sie in die Zaubererstraße gingen, aber auch ein wenig nervös. Nach Hogwarts zu gehen, bedeutete zum ersten Mal von seinem Zuhause weg zu sein, aber er wollte seine Eltern nicht beunruhigen und so behielt er seine Ängste für sich. Er sah hinüber zu Professor Snape und bemerkte, wie er sich an den Türgriff klammerte, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Seine andere Hand lag auf dem Sitz neben ihm.

Der Mann war sehr blass und Harry fragte sich, ob ihm vielleicht übel vom Autofahren war oder er normalerweise immer so weiß war. Harry hatte vorher niemanden mit solch dunklen Augen gesehen, er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob die Farbe schwarz oder ein sehr dunkles Braun war. Seine Nase war krumm, als wäre sie schon oft gebrochen worden und nicht richtig verheilt.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Professor?" fragte Harry besorgt. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, die Hand des Mannes zu halten, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Ich habe die Transportmöglichkeiten der Muggel noch nie wirklich gemocht." erwiderte er, noch blasser als vorher.

„Zauberer haben also keine Autos, Sir?"

„Einige schon, verzauberte, die fliegen können."

„Wow!" rief Harry, fast schon auf seinem Sitz hüpfend. Autos, die fliegen konnten. Es war wahr, Magie gab es wirklich.

Seine Mutter drehte sich im Beifahrersitz um und lächelte sie beide an. „Sie können sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, Severus. Harry ist Fremden gegenüber sonst immer so schüchtern."

„Er ist kein Fremder, Mum" sagte Harry, obwohl er nicht wirklich erklären konnte, wieso. Sich nicht weiter über dieses Bedürfnis wundernd, griff Harry nach der Hand des Mannes und hielt sie fest.

Professor Snape keuchte und starrte ihn an, aber er nahm seine Hand nicht weg.

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder.wie fandet ihrs?

werd mir mühe geben, das nächste Pitel bis nächste Woche fertig übersetzt zu haben. :)

vergesst nicht, mir ein Kommi dazulassen! _grins_

bye, wölfin


	3. Part 3

Huhu,

so, jetzt kommt endlich auch mal hier ein neues chap!  
Tut mir wirklich leid, dass es solange gedauert hat. Aber ich war im Urlaub für 10 Tage... in Spanien... vermiss das herrliche Wetter dort... _nach draußen in den regen guck_

jedenfalls:  
vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis! Ihr seid echt klasse:)  
und auch einen großen Dank an meine tolle Beta Snape's kleine Fledermaus! _dich fest knuddel_  
_  
_

_--- _

_Achtung, Zeitsprung! Also nicht wundern, ich hab nicht versehentlich ein falsches Chap übersetzt oder hochgeladen!_

---

viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 3**

Severus tat so, als würde er an seinem Tee nippen; er wusste schon seit Jahren, dass der Schulleiter immer Veritaserum hineinmischte und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, seine Wachsamkeit in diesen Tagen über irgendetwas sinken zu lassen. Minerva McGonagall trank ihren Tee als würde es ihr letzter sein und er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob der Schulleiter nur seine Getränke manipulierte. Dessen Mangel an Vertrauen fraß an ihm.

„Ist das dein Werk, Severus?" fragte der Schulleiter.

„Mein Werk, Direktor? Ich bin nicht sicher, die Frage zu verstehen."

Minerva schnaubte im Hintergrund.

„Harrys Einteilung nach Slytherin." stellte Dumbledore klar. „War das dein Werk?"

„Er wurde eingeteilt wie jeder andere Schüler hier auch. Ich habe keine Kontrolle über den Sprechenden Hut."

„Ah, das stimmt, aber vielleicht wollte Harry ja nur wegen dir nach Slytherin." sagte Minerva. „Du warst der erste Zauberer, den er getroffen hat. Wahrscheinlich fühlt er sich dir nahe."

„Na und? Der Hut hat ihn eingeteilt, mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen. Du hast mich zu seinem Beschützer gemacht, Albus. Würde es nicht alles leichter machen, wenn er in meinem Haus ist?"

„Er sollte in Gryffindor sein!" protestierte Minerva.

„Ich stimme völlig zu." sagte Albus. „Severus, du wirst Harry von diesem Fehler erzählen müssen. Er gehört nicht nach Slytherin."

Severus starrte die beiden an. „Was wollt ihr damit sagen?" Sie sprachen doch wohl nicht über das, wovon er dachte, dass sie es taten? Noch nie in der Geschichte dieser Schule war die Zeremonie der Einteilung zu etwas Überflüssigem, Lachhaften gemacht worden.

„Du wirst Harry erklären, dass es einen Irrtum bei der Einteilung gab und er eigentlich ein Gryffindor ist. Minerva wird mit dir gehen, sodass Harry seine Sachen wieder zusammenpacken und sie direkt in den Gryffindorturm bringen kann."

„Du musst scherzen! Ich werde nichts dergleichen machen. Er wurde in Slytherin einsortiert und dort wird er auch bleiben!"

„Ich befürchte, dass ich als Schulleiter das letzte Wort bei den Häusern der Schüler habe, Severus. Harry wird nach Gryffindor kommen und das ist endgültig."

„Du kannst den Jungen nicht zwingen, das Haus zu wechseln! Er hat sich schon in Slytherin niedergelassen."

„Dies ist seine erste Nacht in Slytherin. Er hat sich bisher nirgendwo niedergelassen." protestierte Minerva. „Je eher er wechselt, umso eher wird er sich eingewöhnen."

„Warum seid ihr so erpicht darauf, ihn in Gryffindor zu haben? Wenn nicht Slytherin, warum dann nicht Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff? Warum dort?"

„Seine Eltern hätten es so gewollt." seufzte Dumbledore.

„Du meinst James." sagte Severus. „Lily wäre es egal gewesen, solange er glücklich ist und er wird in Slytherin glücklich sein. Er ist nicht James." Gott, konnten sie nicht sehen, dass dieser Wechsel ein Fehler sein würde? Die ganze Schule war bei der Einteilung dabei gewesen. Sie hatten gesehen, dass der Junge in Slytherin einsortiert worden war, wie könnte er plötzlich in Gryffindor sein? Man würde Harry dort niemals vertrauen, nicht wenn er vorher in Slytherin gewesen war.

Severus sah die Zukunft des Jungen ausgebreitet vor sich liegen, allein und ohne Freunde, genau wie ein anderer schwarzhaariger Junge und er schwor sich, er würde alles dafür tun, damit Harry nicht die gleichen Fehler beging, wie er. Schließlich war Harry ein Slytherin, einer seiner kleinen Schlangen, ganz egal, in welches Haus sie ihn nun zwangen.

----

Harry lag auf dem Bauch vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum, die Ellbogen aufgestützt und die Beine in der Luft gekreuzt, Blaise Zabini saß ihm gegenüber, als sie 'Snape explodiert' spielten. Der Raum war erfüllt von dem sinnlosen Geplapper der Kinder und Severus konnte sehen, dass Harry sich tatsächlich bereits eingewöhnt und sich Freunde unter den Slytherins gemacht hatte. Dies würde schwerer werden, als er gedacht hatte.

Minerva stupste ihn in die Rippen, so als wolle sie ihm sagen, er solle es tun.

„Mr. Potter." sagte Severus. Harry bewegte sich nicht. „Mr. Johnson."

Harry drehte sich um und als er Severus sah, erhellte sein Lächeln den gesamten Raum. Sogar Minerva schien geschockt davon zu sein, wie sehr der Junge ihn mochte.

„Ja, Sir?" fragte er, immer noch ein helles Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Wir müssen unter vier Augen mit dir sprechen, Harry." sagte Severus. „Komm bitte mit in mein Büro."

Harry nickte und kämpfte sich auf die Beine. „Ich schätze, du hast diese Runde gewonnen, Blaise."

„Ich warte, bis du wieder zurück bist." lächelte der andere Junge. Severus machte sich nicht die Mühe zu erwähnen, dass Harry nicht wieder in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum kommen würde. Dies war nichts, was er jetzt schon bereit war gegenüberzutreten, ungeachtet dessen, was der Schulleiter gesagt hatte. Warum machten sie sich so viele Sorgen darum, dass Harry in Slytherin war? Waren sie besorgt, dass Harry dunkel werden würde, war es das?

Als Harry Severus in das Büro folgte, stoppte er an der Türöffnung. Seine Augen wanderten automatisch zu seinem Koffer, der in der Ecke stand, mit einem rot-goldenen Schal oben auf. „Sir?" fragte er und man konnte ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme wahrnehmen.

„Professor McGonagall, würden Sie vielleicht ein Auge auf die anderen Schüler werfen, während ich mit Harry spreche?"

„Sehr wohl, Professor." erwiderte sie mit einem verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht, aber ließ sie allein.

„Setz' dich, Harry." forderte Severus ihn auf und Harry tat es, legte seine Hände unter seine Beine und saß somit auf ihnen. „Ich fürchte, es gab einen Irrtum bei der Einteilung, Harry. Du solltest in Gryffindor sein, nicht in Slytherin. Professor McGonagall wird dir gleich deinen neuen Turm zeigen."

„Ein... Ein Irrtum? Sie w... wollen mich nicht, Professor?" Die Augen des Jungen glitzerten von ungeweinten Tränen, aber er hielt sie stoisch zurück.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich dich nicht in Slytherin haben will, Harry. Du würdest dort sogar sehr willkommen sein, aber der Schulleiter hat das verworfen und besteht darauf, dass du in Gryffindor bist."

„Ich will nicht gehen! Bitte, lassen Sie mich hier bleiben. Ich will bei Ihnen bleiben!"

Merlin, war es wahr, dass sich ihm der Junge, irgendwie, ohne das es ihm bewusst gewesen war, genähert hatte?

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber das muss der Schulleiter bestimmen. Sogar die Lehrer müssen sich an die Regeln halten."

Harry nickte und ließ den Kopf hängen, Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass er versuchte seine Tränen zu verstecken. Severus wusste nicht, was ihn dazu brachte es zu tun, aber er stand von seinem Platz hinter dem Schreibtisch auf und kniete sich vor dem Jungen auf den Boden, hob sein Kinn an, sodass er ihn ansehen konnte.

„Harry, sieh mich an. Ich will, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass der sprechende Hut dich nach Slytherin gesteckt hat. Du wirst in erster Linie ein Slytherin sein, ganz egal wo du schläfst, verstehst du das?"

„Nein, Sir." schluchzte er. „Nicht wirklich."

„Es bedeutet, dass ich immer auf dich aufpassen werde. Wenn du nicht mit deiner neuen Hauslehrerin sprechen kannst, wenn du irgendein Problem hast, Harry, will ich, dass du zu mir kommst. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Harry. Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich daran."

„Danke, Sir, das werde ich."

----

Harry fühlte sich sehr unwohl, als Professor McGonagall ihm die Gryffindor-Schlafräume der Jungen zeigte. Es gab vier andere Jungen dort, die bereits im Bett lagen, als sie kamen. Das fünfte Bett, welches wohl seines war, war kleiner als die anderen und stand eingeklemmt an der Wand, so als wäre es einfach an die Stelle gestellt worden, an der am meisten Platz war. Sie alle starrten Harry an, als Professor McGonagall in vorstellte.

„Nun, gute Nacht, Jungs. Ich bin sicher, ihr werdet Harry sich hier wohl fühlen lassen." damit ließ sie Harry allein mit den vier Gryffindors. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ein kleiner Fisch, umgeben von Haien, zu sein. Er war hier absolut nicht willkommen. Sie alle zogen ihre Bettvorhänge zu und sprachen nicht mit ihm, wünschten ihm nicht einmal eine gute Nacht.

Harrys Narbe kribbelte unangenehm und er rieb seine Stirn. Sie tat dies in letzter Zeit sehr häufig und er wusste nicht wieso. Er wünschte, er wäre immer noch bei den Slytherins und könnte nun zu Professor Snape gehen und mit ihm darüber sprechen, vielleicht wüsste er ja mehr. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der Professor so einige Dinge wusste, von denen andere keine Ahnung hatten. Aber es war bereits nach Sperrstunde und den Schülern war nicht erlaubt, nachts durchs Schloss zu streifen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, mit Professor McGonagall über irgendetwas zu sprechen.

Er konnte nun nichts weiter tun, so würde er sich bettfertig machen und hoffen, dass die Gryffindorjungs am nächsten Morgen ein wenig freundlich zu ihm sein würden. Vielleicht waren sie ja nur geschockt, dass er so plötzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgetaucht war, als sie eigentlich gedacht hatten, die einzigen in diesem Raum zu sein.

Er nahm einen Pyjama aus seinem Koffer und zog sich um, legte seine Uniform fein säuberlich über einen Stuhl, bereit für den nächsten Tag. Harry legte sich ins Bett, nahm seine Brille ab und legte sie auf seinen Nachttisch. Dies würde seine erste Nacht in einem fremden Bett sein und er war überhaupt nicht müde. Seine Eule, die seine Eltern ihm zu seinem Geburtstag gekauft hatten, Hedwig, befand sich sicher in der Eulerei und er dachte daran, ihnen morgen einen Brief zu schicken. Dann fühlte er sich aber kindisch, da er ihnen von seinem ersten Tag hier erzählen wollte.

Seine Gedanken wanderten, wie sie es immer taten, wenn er ihm Bett lag und er wünschte sich, einen Ausschalter für sein Gehirn zu haben. Alle möglichen Sachen spukten ihm im Kopf herum und er fand einfach keine Antworten. Hatte der Sprechende Hut einen Fehler gemacht, als er ihn zuerst nach Slytherin geschickt hatte? Es hatte sich nicht angefühlt wie ein Fehler, er hatte gehofft, dorthin zu kommen, zu Professor Snape. Und jetzt war er es nicht. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihm gerade ein wundervolles Geschenk gemacht und es ihm dann wieder weggenommen, ihm stattdessen einen Klumpen Kohle gegeben.

Seine Augen und seine Kehle brannten. Er war so entschlossen gewesen, nicht zu weinen, sodass er sich jetzt noch schrecklicher fühlte und in sein Kissen schluchzte, hoffend, dass die anderen Jungs bereits schliefen und ihn nicht hörten. Er weinte sich in dieser ersten Nacht in den Schlaf und war überrascht, als er aufwachte, dass er überhaupt geschlafen hatte.

Seine Hand suchte automatisch nach seiner Brille und er setzte sie auf, doch er sah nichts bis auf gesprungenes Glas. Jemand hatte seine Brille in der Nacht kaputtgeschlagen. Harry sprang aus dem Bett und riss die Bettvorhänge der anderen Jungs auf, fragte jeden von ihnen wütend: „Wer war das? Wer hat meine Brille kaputt gemacht?"

Drei mal blieb seine Frage unbeantwortet, aber bei dem vierten Bett, keuchte Neville Longbottom auf: „Ich war es nicht, Harry. Ich schwöre. Das war ein fauler Streich. Kennst du den Zauber, mit dem du sie wieder reparieren kannst?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Hier, gib sie mir. Ich mach das für dich."

Harry war ein wenig argwöhnisch, aber er übergab dem rundgesichtigen Jungen seine Brille, der seinen Zauberstab darüber schwenkte. „_Occullus reparo_" sagte er, als blaue Funken aus seinem Stab kamen. Er gab Harry seine Brille zurück, sie war wieder völlig ganz.

„Danke, Neville." sagte Harry lächelnd.

„Verkehrst jetzt wohl mit den Slytherins, was, Longbottom?", kam es von einem der anderen Jungen, Dean.

„Harry ist jetzt ein Gryffindor." sagte Neville und Harry fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufsteigen, dass zumindest einer von ihnen ihn akzeptieren würde.

„Neville hat Recht, Dean. Harry ist jetzt ein Gryffindor." sagte der irische Junge, Sean, nein, Seamus war sein Name. „Sorry, wegen letzter Nacht, Harry. Wir waren einfach nur ein wenig sauer, als man uns sagte, dass wir den Raum mit noch jemanden teilen müssen. Man würde meinen, dass in so einem großen Schloss jeder ein eigenes Zimmer haben würde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sorry, Harry." sagte der große, rothaarige Junge. „Ich bin Ron. Ron Weasley."

„Hi, Ron." lächelte Harry. „Ich glaube, ich habe deine Brüder auf dem Bahnhof kennen gelernt, Fred und George? Zwillinge?"

„Ja, das sind meine Brüder." sagte Ron kläglich. „Was haben sie versucht dir anzutun?"

„Ach, nichts allzu Schlimmes. Sie haben nur versucht, mir mit ihren Geschichten über den Hausmeister Angst zu machen, darüber, dass es ihm erlaubt ist, uns verkehrt herum in den Kerkern aufzuhängen und Peitschen und Ketten zu benutzen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er das wirklich darf, oder?"

„Ich denke nicht." sagte Neville.

Dean hielt Harry seine Hand zum Schütteln entgegen. „Ich war es, der deine Brille kaputt gemacht hat, Harry. Es tut mir Leid, ich werde es nicht wieder tun."

„Das wäre auch besser so.", sagte Harry. „Immerhin weißt du nicht, was für Streiche mir Fred und George beigebracht haben!"

„Oder was du bei deinem kurzen Aufenthalt in feindlichem Territorium gelernt hast." grinste Ron. „Wie ist es so in den Kerkern, Harry? Ist es wahr, dass sie dort Skelette in Käfigen an den Wänden hängen haben?"

Harry sah sich die gespannten Gesichter an, versessen auf jedes seiner Worte und er hatte sich noch nie so mächtig gefühlt. „Wie lang dauert es noch bis zum Frühstück?" fragte er.

„Fast eine Stunde." sagte Dean.

Harry setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen auf den Boden, die Anderen taten dasselbe und starrten ihn begierig an. Sie wollten eine Geschichte, er würde ihnen eine Geschichte geben. Sein Muggellehrer hatte ihn dazu ermutigt, seinen Einfallsreichtum zu benutzen und nun hatte er gefesselte Zuhörer, die an jedem seiner Worte hingen.

„Sitzt ihr bequem? Dann werde ich anfangen."

* * *

na, wer von euch hat damit gerechnet?  
Ich nicht, als ich es zum ersten mal gelesen hab...  
_ lach_

und keine Angst wegen des letzten Teiles: Harry wird nicht zu einer art grausamen, zweiten dunklen Lord oder so...  
er erzählt nur sehr gerne Geschichten. ;)

LG  
wölfin


	4. Part 4

Huhu,

so, hier kommt mit einiger Verspätung das vierte Chap!

Meine Beta hatte einige Probleme mit ihrem PC, aber die haben sich mittlerweile - soweit ich weiß - wieder geklärt. Vielen Dank an Snapes kleine Fledermaus:-)

auch vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis!

viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 4**

Es war Februar in seinem ersten Jahr, als Harry zu ihm kam, zurückblieb, nachdem der Rest der Klasse den Raum verlassen hatte. Harrys Trank war perfekt gewesen, so wusste er, dass der Junge nicht darüber mit ihm sprechen wollte. Severus hatte Harry in den vergangenen Monaten, auf Dumbledores Befehl hin, im Auge behalten, aber er hätte es so oder so getan. Er traute Quirrell nicht so weit, wie er ihn hexen konnte und er hatte bemerkt, dass der Verteidigungs-Professor ein übertriebenes Maß an Interesse an Harry zeigte.

Er hatte am Anfang befürchtet, dass Harry Schwierigkeiten haben würde, sich nach dem Desaster mit der Einteilung einzuleben, aber die Gryffindors schienen ihn als einen der ihren aufgenommen zu haben. Erstaunlicherweise kamen auch die Slytherins immer noch sehr gut mit ihm aus. Zu Severus' Überraschung, kam es nun sehr häufig vor, dass die Gryffindors und Slytherins in seinem Unterricht zusammenarbeiteten und ihm fiel auch auf, dass sie auch außerhalb des Unterrichts miteinander klarkamen.

Dumbledore schien diese neue Einheit zwischen den beiden Häusern, die normalerweise erbitterte Feinde waren, nicht gutzuheißen, aber Severus fand es ziemlich erfrischend. Sein Unterricht war so viel leichter, wenn die zwei Häuser nicht aktiv versuchten, sich zu verhexen. Weniger Kopfschmerzen und Stress auf diese Weise.

Nicht sicher, warum die Gryffindors und Slytherins plötzlich miteinander zurechtkamen, sah Severus eines Nachts Harry, wie er sich in die Kerker schlich. Er war kurz davor, ihn zu maßregeln und Punkte dafür abzuziehen, dass er nach Ausgangssperre noch auf den Gängen war, als die Tür zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum geöffnet wurde und Draco Malfoy zusammen mit, wie es schien, allen Slytherin-Erstklässlern hinaustrat und sie Harry anlächelten.

Neugierig entschied er sich stattdessen dafür, ihnen zu folgen und fand sich in einem Gang im vierten Stock wieder, vor einer Tür, von der sich Severus sicher war, dass sie vorher noch nicht da gewesen war. Die Schüler folgten Harry hinein und Severus verbarg sich in den Schatten, sich wünschend, er hätte den Weitblick gehabt, einen Unsichtbarkeits-Trank mitzunehmen. Aber wie hätte er auch wissen sollen, dass er hier enden würde, ein paar Schüler im Raum der Wünsche ausspionierend?

Wären die Schüler älter gewesen, hätte er wohl eine Art von romantischem Stelldichein erwartet, aber als er ein Ohr an die Tür presste, konnte er hören, was dort vor sich ging. Harry erzählte ihnen Geschichten und von der Stille der Anderen her zu urteilen, hingen sie an jedem seiner Worte. Der Junge war ein geborener Geschichtenerzähler, belebte seine Erzählungen mit verschiedenen Stimmen für verschiedene Charaktere und Severus konnte sich beinahe die Gesten vorstellen, die Harry beim sprechen machte.

Er hatte vor sich hin gelächelt und war wieder in seine Gemächer gegangen, in dieser Nacht keine Punkte abziehend.

Er drehte sich nun zu dem Junge um, der an seinem Schreibtisch stand. Harry war blasser und dünner, als noch am Anfang des Schuljahres, aber Severus wusste, dass Harry aß. Dunkelviolette Schatten unter seinen Augen deuteten auf zu wenig Schlaf hin. Es war, als wäre der Junge völlig erschöpft, aber von was?

„Harry? Du wolltest mit mir sprechen?"

„Ja, Sir. Ich wollte Sie etwas über meine Narbe fragen. Meine Fluchnarbe. Ist es normal, dass sie schmerzt?"

„Was meinst du genau mit 'schmerzt', Harry?"

„Es tut manchmal weh, so als würde sie brennen, aber wenn ich sie berühre, fühlt sie sich kalt an. Manchmal habe ich Albträume und wenn ich aufwache, blutet sie und ich fühle mich krank."

„Warst du deshalb schon bei Madam Pomfrey, Harry?"

„Ja, Professor. Sie wusste nicht, warum das so ist und hat gesagt, ich solle Sie fragen."

„Hat sie das, ja?" Er würde wohl ein ernstes Wort mit der Matrone reden müssen. Seine eigene Narbe war etwas, über dass er nicht sprechen wollte, besonders nicht mit Schülern und schon gar nicht mit diesem.

„Wann passiert es denn, Harry? Gibt es irgendein Muster, wann die Narbe schmerzt?"

„Nein, Sir, nicht wirklich. Es passiert einfach manchmal."

„Was ist mit den Albträumen, Harry? Was geschieht in ihnen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht wirklich an die Träume erinnern, Sir. Ich wache einfach auf und fühle mich wund und krank."

„Wund? Durch die Schmerzen in der Narbe?"

„Das auch, aber es sind meine Muskeln, die schmerzen, so als ob ich für eine lange Zeit gerannt wäre oder so und meine Beine sind ganz zittrig. Manchmal kann ich mich auch nicht bewegen, wenn ich aufwache und das macht mir Angst, Professor. Es fühlt sich so an, als könnte ich nicht atmen."

Severus konnte nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Harry beschrieb exakt die Nachwirkungen eines Cruciatus-Fluches, ein Fluch, von dem der Junge noch nicht einmal wusste, dass er existierte. Dennoch hatte er ihn irgendwie in seinen Träumen erlebt. Wer tat das? Wer sprach den Fluch auf den Jungen, wenn er schlief? War Voldemort etwa im Aufstieg begriffen? Jetzt schon?

Er ging hinüber zu seinem Vorratsschrank und entnahm diesem einen Traumlos-Trank. „Harry, ich möchte, dass du davon heute Nacht zwei Tropfen nimmst, sodass du keine Albträume hast. Ich weiß nicht, was mit deiner Narbe los ist, Harry, aber ich werde mit dem Schulleiter darüber sprechen. Vielleicht kann er ein wenig Licht in die Sache bringen."

„Dankeschön, Sir." lächelte Harry, als er sich trollte, um mit seinen Freunden, sowohl Gryffindor, als auch Slytherin, zu Mittag zu essen.

-----

„Zitronenbonbon, Severus?" fragte Albus und hielt ihm die Schüssel hin.

„Nein, danke, Albus." Gott, scheinbar war alles, was der Schulleiter in diesen Tagen wollte, ihn mit Tee oder Süßigkeiten zu bearbeiten und er hatte weder Toleranz für das eine, noch für das andere. Das die Narbe des Jungen schmerzte, war wichtig, da war er sich sicher, aber wieder einmal hatte Dumbledore seine Befürchtungen hinuntergespielt.

„Ich denke, dass du überreagierst, Severus. Jedes Kind hat ab und zu Albträumen und alte Narben schmerzen nun mal öfter."

„Das ist anders, Schulleiter! Der Junge wird in seinem Schlaf verflucht!" Severus stand auf und stampfte aufgeregt im Büro hin und her. Warum nahm niemand die Gefahr ernst? „Ich denke, es ist Zeit, den Orden wieder zusammenzurufen." sagte Severus. „Er kommt zurück."

„Wirklich, Severus, ich habe nicht gewusst, dass du so melodramatisch sein kannst. Der Junge hat ein paar Albträume und plötzlich ist es der tote Dunkle Lord, der ihn in seinem Schlaf verflucht. Der Orden wurde aufgelöst, nachdem Harry Voldemort vor zehn Jahren besiegt hatte, wir werden ihn nicht wieder brauchen. Voldemort wird nicht zurückkehren, da kann ich dich beruhigen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte deine Zuversicht, Albus. Aber ich vermute, du hast Recht."

Merlin, wie hatte er es nicht früher erkennen können? Severus schirmte schnell seine Gedanken ab, er wusste aus erster Hand von Dumbledores Okklumentik-Fähigkeiten. „Gute Nacht, Direktor."

„Gute Nacht, Severus." Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu seinen Süßigkeiten um und wühlte ein wenig in den Pergamenten, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen, als Severus die Treppe hinunter und zu seinem Bestimmungsort ging. Das Schloss war ruhig, die Schüler lagen alle in ihren Betten, oder sollten es zumindest, aber er als Professor konnte so lange durch die Gänge wandern, wie er wollte und Filch konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Scheußlicher Mann. Severus hatte ihn bereits verabscheut, als sie gemeinsam zur Schule gingen, Filch war ein paar Jahre über ihm gewesen und hatte Freude daran gehabt, die jüngeren Schüler zu terrorisieren, wann immer er konnte.

Wie konnte der Schulleiter so naiv sein?Der Mann wurde senil, da war sich Severus fast schon sicher. Voldemort war nicht vollständig vernichtet, denn wenn er es wäre, würde weder Harrys noch seine eigene Narbe schmerzen. Wenn Dumbledore nicht dazu bereit war, etwas zu tun, um Harry zu schützen und ihn darauf vorzubereiten, was kommen würde, dann würde er es halt tun.

Dumbledore wusste nicht, dass Severus alles über die Prophezeiung von Sibyll Trelawney wusste, aber die Wahrsage-Professorin hatte ihm bei einer seltenen Gelegenheit alles darüber offenbart, als sie zu einer Weihnachtsparty der Lehrer gegangen und betrunken gewesen war. Er hatte damals nicht die Bedeutsamkeit dieser Informationen verstanden, doch nun tat er es.

Der Dunkle Lord würde wiederkehren und Harry war der Einzige, der ihn besiegen konnte. Dumbledore wusste dies, er war derjenige, der Sibylls Prophezeiung zuerst gehört hatte, als warum war er so versessen darauf, die Fakten zu ignorieren?

Als Severus die Treppe erreichte, die zu den Kerkern hinunter führte, griff jemand nach seinem Arm. Er wirbelte herum, Zauberstab draußen und starrte in das ziemlich blasse Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall, die so aussah, als würde sie erwarten, gleich verhext zu werden.

„Minerva! Was tust du hier?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich vielleicht kurz mit dir sprechen könnte, Severus? Es geht um den jungen Harry."

„Ist er in Ordnung?" fragte Severus automatisch.

„Im Moment schon. Können wir bitte in deine Räume gehen?"

„Nun gut." Severus stieg die Stufen hinunter, Minerva folgte dicht hinter ihm. Er wisperte sein Passwort dem Portrait zu, welches vor dem Eingang zu seinen Räumen hing und fühlte, wie die Schutzzauber sich auflösten. Er hielt seiner Kollegin die Tür offen, sodass sie ihm voran hinein gehen konnte. Minerva sah sich mit einer Art überraschter Ehrfurcht in dem großen Wohnzimmer um. Seine Räume waren schlicht, bleiche cremefarbene Wände mit dunklen Holzmöbeln und einem Ledersofa im Raum verteilt.

„Was hast du erwartet? Krüge mit Schafsköpfen?"

„Vielleicht." gab Minerva zu, ging zum Kamin und rieb ihre Hände aneinander, als wolle sie sich wärmen. Severus sprach schnell einen Zauber, um das Feuer anzufachen. „Severus, hast du in letzter Zeit etwas merkwürdiges am Schulleiter bemerkt?"

„Merkwürdig? Auf welche Weise? Er war schon immer ein wenig exzentrisch."

„Ich weiß, aber ich denke, es ist mehr als das. Manchmal vergisst er Dinge oder hält jemanden für jemand anderen, als wenn er in einer Erinnerung von vor ein paar Jahren feststecken würde. Ich habe versucht, mit ihm über Harry zu reden, ich bin wirklich besorgt wegen ihm, Severus. Die anderen Jungen erzählten mir, dass er jede Nacht schreiend aufwacht und Madam Pomfrey denkt, er leidet unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Ich habe dem Schulleiter davon erzählt, aber er glaubt nicht, dass irgendwas daran seltsam ist!"

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte das gleiche Problem heute Nacht. Er nimmt gar nichts davon ernst. Die Stelle, an der mein Mal ist, schmerzt, Minerva. Ich denke nicht, dass _er _wirklich verschwunden ist. Ich habe Harry heute ein wenig Traumlos-Trank gegeben, sodass er heute Nacht wenigstens keine Albträume haben wird."

„Severus, das sind nicht nur Albträume. Das sind Visionen. Harry Sieht in seinem Schlaf."

Was? Warum hatte Harry ihm nichts davon erzählt?

„Er hat mir gesagt, er kann sich nicht an seine Träume erinnern."

„Kann er auch nicht. Der Direktor hat Legilimentik bei ihm angewandt, um herauszufinden über was er träumt. Er bestand sogar darauf, dass er es wissen muss."

„Was?! Er hat Gedankenmagie an einem elfjährigen Jungen benutzt? Das Gehirn ist in diesem Alter viel zu empfindlich für diese Art von Einmischung! Harry könnte davon wahnsinnig werden!"

„Ich weiß, Severus, das ist der Grund warum ich hier bin. Dem Schulleiter darf es nicht erlaubt werden, so weiterzumachen. Ich befürchte, eines Tages wird er zu weit vordringen und Harry hat keinen Schutz davor. Albus weiß nicht, was er tut, Severus, Harrys Verstand könnte soweit geschädigt werden, dass er nicht wieder repariert werden kann. Er muss Okklumentik lernen."

„Das ist beinahe genauso schlimm, Minerva! Du kannst nicht ernsthaft vorschlagen, dass ich einem Elfjährigen Okklumentik beibringen?"

„Das ist genau das, was ich vorschlage, Severus. Du kennst die Prophezeiung? Wonach Harry der Eine ist?"

Severus nickte.

„Ich möchte, dass du ihm Okklumentik beibringst und auch alles andere, was er wissen muss, Severus. Alles." betonte sie.

Hatte sie ihn gerade darum gebeten, wovon er dachte, dass sie es hatte? Er sollte einem der Schüler Dunkle Magie beibringen?

„Gott, Minerva. Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Er ist ein Kind, er ist nicht bereit dazu, das Schicksal der Zauberwelt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen."

„Ob er bereit ist oder nicht, Severus. Es ist sein Schicksal und ganz egal was wir tun, er kann dem nicht entgehen. Alles was wir tun können, ist ihn darauf vorzubereiten."

* * *

so, das wars!

Hoffe auf viele Kommis.

lg,  
wölfin


	5. Part 5

Huhu,

so, hier kommt auch schon das nächste Pitel!

Vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Kommentare und auch ein großes Danke an meine Beta 'Snape's kleine Fledermaus'. :)

viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 5**

Und Severus bereitete ihn wirklich vor.

Sein Schicksal traf Mitte seines siebten Jahres, in der zweiten Januarwoche, ein, oder eher, ohne das Wissen der Lehrer oder des Orden des Phönix, suchte Harry danach.

Sie alle wussten, dass irgendetwas mit dem Schulleiter nicht in Ordnung war, als er in Harrys drittem Jahr den Dementoren erlaubt hatte, Sirius Black den Kuss zu 'geben', welcher allerdings später als unschuldig erklärt wurde. Harry hatte protestiert, dass Dumbledore es die ganze Zeit gewusst hätte, doch erst in seinem vierten Jahr begannen Severus und die Anderen ihm zu glauben.

Severus hatte beobachtet, wie Harry sich in seine Arbeit vergrub; er hatte den Patronus mit zwölf gemeistert, Okklumentik mit dreizehn und mit vierzehn wusste sogar Severus, dass Harrys Kräfte seine eigenen überstiegen, so war er nicht allzu besorgt, als der Name des Jungen im Feuerkelch gelandet war. Harry hatte es sogar geschafft, den anderen Jungen, der auch zum Friedhof transportiert worden war, zu retten, indem er einen Immobilus-Zauber gewirkt und ein Unsichtbarkeitsschild über den Körper des Jungen geworfen hatte. Wurmschwanz erfuhr nie, dass sein Avada Kedavra nicht getroffen hatte.

Dennoch, als bekannt wurde, dass der Schulleiter selbst Harrys Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hatte, wussten die Lehrer, dass etwas vor sich ging. Unter Veritaserum wurde die Wahrheit entdeckt. Dumbledore war unter dem Imperius von Lucius Malfoy gewesen, sogar schon bevor Harry überhaupt mit der Schule angefangen hatte. Das war der Grund, warum sein Verstand abnahm; er versuchte gegen den Fluch anzukämpfen, scheiterte aber kläglich. Sie hatten keine Wahl, Dumbledore wurde in die geschlossene Abteilung von St. Mungos gebracht und Minerva McGonagall wurde Schulleiterin und rief den Orden wieder zusammen.

Niemand zweifelte daran, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, bis auf diese Idioten im Ministerium, die sich weigerten, Harrys Geschichte von der Konfrontation auf dem Friedhof zu glauben. Severus wusste, es gab einen Grund warum er dem Zauberministerium misstraute.

Was Severus nicht wusste, was all die Anderen nicht wussten, war, dass während Severus Harry in jedem Verteidigungszauber, in jeder Duell-Technik, in Okklumentik und Legilimentik, in jedem Zauber, ob schwarz oder weiß, der nützlich im Kampf gegen Voldemort werden könnte, trainierte, Harry den Rest der Schüler trainierte. Sogar die Erstklässler waren in den Kampf gezogen.

Der finale Kampf fand weder in Hogwarts, noch auf Riddle Manor statt, sondern auf Malfoy Manor.

Lord Voldemort war dort für Dracos Einweihung, bestenfalls eine zweifelhafte Ehre, mit der er vorhatte, Severus zu beschenken. Severus hatte in den vergangenen Jahren versucht, Draco von seinem Kurs abzubringen, ohne dabei allzu offensichtlich zu sein, aber Draco war entschlossen gewesen, das Dunkle Mal zu tragen, wie es sein Vater wollte. Was Severus nicht begriff, genauso wenig wie einer der Todesser oder Ordensmitglieder, war, dass Draco seinen Vater seit Jahren für Harry ausspionierte und seine Einweihung der Gipfel der Pläne war, die die Kinder all diese Jahre geschmiedet hatten.

Severus wollte gerade das Mal auf Dracos Arm brennen (er war sehr langsam dabei), als plötzlich der gesamte Platz voller Hogwartsschüler war; Draco hatte die Schutzzauber unbrauchbar gemacht. Sie alle apparierten ins Manor, ganz egal das nicht einmal die Hälfte von ihnen erwachsen war und eigentlich rechtlich gesehen noch nicht apparieren konnte.

Draco schockte ihn und Severus konnte nur noch beobachten, was als Nächstes passierte. Ein paar der Kinder fielen, ob sie tot waren oder nicht, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber Severus fühlte, wie die Macht in dem Raum an Schwung gewann und sich auf ein Ziel richtete, Harry. Dieser drehte sich zum Rest der Schüler und schrie: „JETZT!!"

Severus wurde geblendet von dem grünen Licht des Avada Kedavras, ein grünes Licht aus hunderten von Zauberstäben. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Gryffindor alle vereint mit dem Ziel, den Dunklen Lord zu zerstören. Das erste Mal, das die vier Häuser vereint waren, seit Salazar Slytherin die Schule verlassen hatte.

Als Severus wieder etwas erkennen konnte, war Voldemort nicht mehr als ein rauchender Haufen Asche, sein Zauberstab zerbrochen neben ihm. Die meisten der Todesser wurden geschockt und gefesselt, aber einige fehlten. Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange waren unter ihnen.

Harry war nirgends zu sehen und sein Zauberstab lag zerborsten und zerbrochen neben dem von Voldemort.

Harry wachte eine halbe Stunde bevor der Alarm losgehen sollte auf. Das Haus war ruhig, er hörte niemanden sich jetzt schon rühren. Er fühlte sich nun niemals ausgeruht, selbst Snapes verfeinerter Traumlosschlaftrank war nicht stark genug, die Albträume zu stoppen.

Für Monate war er ein Gefangener von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Lestrange gewesen. Sie hatten seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen, nicht wissend, dass er stablose Magie beherrschte, doch das war im Endeffekt ganz egal gewesen. Er hatte nie eine Chance bekommen, sie zu benutzen und er hatte unter beinahe ständiger Folter gelitten, sei es von Flüchen oder von altmodischen, physischen Methoden. Bellatrix Lestrange war eine geistesgestörte Künstlerin gewesen und hatte Harry als ihre Leinwand benutzt.

War der Kampf erst ein paar Monate her? Harry kam es länger vor, aber die Zeit verging anders, wenn man in einer kahlen Steinkammer eingesperrt war, mit nicht einmal einer Ratte als Gesellschaft. Seine Kehle blutete, als er am Anfang so viel schrie, doch bald hatte er nicht einmal mehr das tun können, seine Stimme war einfach verschwunden und seine Schreie waren danach nur noch stumm gewesen.

Es war Snape, der ihn gefunden hatte; er hatte niemals aufgehört nach ihm zu suchen, selbst nachdem das Ministerium sich geweigert hatte, weitere Auroren auf, wie Fudge es genannt hatte, vergebliches Bemühen anzusetzen, beteuernd, dass Harry mit Sicherheit bereits tot war. Harry erfuhr dies alles natürlich erst später, ihn erreichten niemals Neuigkeiten in seiner kleinen Zelle.

Harry bemühte sich, sich mit seinem guten Arm, seinem rechten, hochzuhieven, aber bis er es in eine sitzende Position geschafft hatte, keuchte er schwer und schwitzte, als ob er gerade einen Marathon hinter sich gebracht hätte. Geringe Aussicht auf das in nächster Zeit. Aufgrund seines anhaltenden Ausgesetztseins des Cruciatus Fluches über die Monate, die er in Gefangenschaft gewesen war, waren eine Menge seiner Nerven unwiederbringlich beschädigt worden. Sein linker Arm hing nun nur noch da, er konnte ihn nicht bewegen, aber er konnte Schmerzen in ihm fühlen und er schmerzte ständig. Das linke Bein war nicht so schwer beschädigt worden, aber Harry ging nun mit einem deutlichen Hinken und er schaffte nur ein paar Schritte, ehe es zu anstrengend wurde.

Die Ärzte warnten ihn, dass er es bald überhaupt nicht mehr gebrauchen konnte. In den letzten Wochen hatten seine Eltern ihn zu jedem Muggle Spezialisten, ob Privat oder NHS_(1)_, geschleppt, den sie finden konnten. Sie alle hatten das gleiche gesagt. Es gab keine Hoffnung, Harry war für sein Leben verkrüppelt. Es gab keinen Weg ein Nervengewebe zu reparieren, welches so stark beschädigt war, wie seines. Selbst in der magischen Welt konnte man nichts tun. Der Schaden war zu groß und vor so langer Zeit passiert, das nichts mehr getan werden konnte.

Harry hatte sich, in den ersten Tagen zuhause, in Selbstmitleid gebadet, aber er fühlte sich so schuldig, als seine Eltern so dankbar waren, ihn lebend wieder zu haben. Er war am Leben und der Bastard, der die Zauberwelt in eine Welt des Schreckens und der Furcht verwandelt hatte, war endlich zerstört. Ein paar Mal hatte er daran gedacht, sein Leben zu beenden, aber er könnte seinen Eltern das niemals antun.

„Harry, bist du wach?" rief seine Mutter vor der Tür. Sie kam niemals ohne Aufforderung in sein Zimmer, nicht seit sie ausversehen hereingekommen war, während er masturbierte, als er vierzehn war. Er wurde immer noch rot bei der Erinnerung daran und noch mehr wenn er an den Abend dieses Tages dachte, als sein Vater mit ihm das _Gespräch _geführt hatte. „Severus wird bald hier sein. Willst du, das Dad dir hilft, dich fertig zu machen?"

Harry war so entschlossen gewesen, unabhängig zu sein, wollte nicht auf die Hilfe anderer angewiesen sein um Sachen zu tun, die er jahrelang selbst hatte tun können, aber er wusste, er hatte noch nicht den Dreh dafür raus. Erst jetzt, wo er nur noch einen Arm benutzen konnte, begriff er, wie sehr er sich auf den Anderen verlassen hatte, um bestimmte Dinge zu tun. Knöpfe waren ein ganz neues Ballspiel in diesen Tagen. Harry schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter. „Okay, Mum, danke."

Ein paar Minuten später, klopfte sein Vater und stieß die Tür auf, wahrscheinlich wissend, dass er seinen Sohn wohl nicht mehr masturbierend antreffen würde. Es waren nicht nur die Nerven in seinen Armen und Beinen, die beschädigt worden waren. David Johnson hielt einen Wasserbehälter und einen Schwamm, dessen Anblick Harry hasste. Es war demütigend auf diese Weise gebadet zu werden, aber Harry war nicht stark genug, um in der Dusche zu stehen und er konnte sicherlich nicht in die Badewanne klettern. Die Leute, die den Umbau im Badezimmer vornahmen, konnten nicht in den nächsten Tagen kommen und so musste Harry sich damit begnügen.

„Wo bringt Severus dich hin?" fragte sein Vater, als er begann ihn auszuziehen, schnell und effizient, er hatte schließlich bereits viel Übung darin in den letzten Wochen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er sagte es wäre eine Überraschung." erwiderte Harry. Heute war sein achtzehnter Geburtstag und sein Ex-Professor hatte Harry und seine Eltern eingeladen, aber seine Eltern hatten abgelehnt, ihren Sohn süß anlächelnd. Wüsste Harry es nicht besser, würde er schwören, es war ein Date, aber das konnte nicht sein. Severus Snape schien nicht der Typ für Dates zu sein.

Wenn es gewesen wäre, bevor er verletzt worden war, hätte Harry dem Szenario wohl entgegen gefiebert. Ein Date mit dem Mann, in den er seit Jahren verliebt war. Er wusste seit er zwölf gewesen war und Snape in den gut passenden, kurzen Duell-Roben gesehen hatte, das er schwul war. Der Mann war seit Jahren in seinen Fantasien, aber genau dort würde er wohl auch bleiben.

Denn wer würde Harry schon wollen, gebrochen wie er war?

* * *

_(1): NHS National Health Service  
deut. Übersetzung: staatlicher Gesundheitsdienst_

---> hab das englische Kürzel einfach mal so stehen lassen.

So, hoffe ihr seid jetzt nicht zu verwirrt von diesem gigantischen Zeitsprung. _grins_  
und das alles schreckt euch jetzt auch hoffentlich net ab. ;)

bin mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagt.

lg, wölfin


	6. Part 6

So,

hier kommt das nächste Pitel.

Für mich fängt am Montag schon die Schule wieder an, daher muss ich mal schauen, ob ich das nächste Chap bis Freitag fertig bekomm... werd dann auch versuchen, wieder richtig regelmäßig hochzuladen.

danke für die tollen Reviews und auch an meine Beta 'Snape's kleine Fledermaus'... _knuddel_

viel spaß beim lesen:**  
**

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 6**

Severus war sich nicht sicher, wann genau es passiert war, doch eines Tages hatte er Harry trainiert, hatte den Jungen trainiert und erkannt, dass, irgendwie, der Junge erwachsen geworden war und er nicht länger in das Gesicht eines Kindes, sondern in das eines jungen Mannes blickte. Harry würde niemals sehr groß sein, aber seine Brust war breiter geworden und seine Stimme tiefer, kräftig und voll. Severus' Körper hatte darauf reagiert und er war zuerst entsetzt über sich selbst gewesen. Er hatte sich vorher noch nie von einem Schüler angezogen gefühlt und er hatte Harry noch weiter in seine Studien getrieben, hatte versucht zu ignorieren, wie er über einen seiner Schüler fühlte und hatte jeglichen Kontakt außerhalb des Unterrichts und des Trainings zwischen ihnen abgebrochen, sogar nachdem er ihm versprochen hatte, immer für ihn da zu sein.

Es war ein Versprechen, welches er wünschte, halten zu können. Severus hatte immer noch Albträume über den Tag, an dem er Harry gefunden hatte, eingeschlossen in einem Kerker in einem der Malfoy Anwesen in Frankreich. Draco hatte es ihm ermöglicht um die Anti-Apparier-Schilde herum zu kommen.

Harry war wahnsinnig gewesen vor Schmerz, so klebrig mit Blut, dass es aussah als wäre es ein Mantel über seiner Nacktheit. Welche Albträume musste Harry wohl haben nach dieser Qual? Eine Qual, die nicht vorbei war, nur weil er gerettet worden war. Er würde für den Rest seines Lebens damit leben müssen, was sie seinem Körper angetan hatten.

Askaban war zu gut für sie.

„Möchtest du etwas Tee oder Kaffee, Severus?", fragte Helen, als sie aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer hin und her lief, unfähig still sitzen zu bleiben, fast als wolle sie Harrys fehlende Beweglichkeit damit ausgleichen, dass sie selbst sich so viel wie möglich bewegte. „Sie sollten gleich hier sein."

„Nein, danke, Helen. Mir geht's gut. Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er, gerade als er es sagte, erkennend, wie irrsinnig diese Frage war. Harry hatte Monate der Folter hinter sich, wie sollte es ihm wohl gehen?

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich, Severus. Er hat seine guten und seine schlechten Tage. An manchen Tagen will er nicht einmal aus dem Bett, dennoch freut er sich schon auf euren Ausflug heute. Er redet schon seit Tagen ständig davon."

„Tut er das?"

„Ja. Severus, ich weiß nicht, wie wir dir jemals dafür danken können, dass du Harry gefunden hast. Du hast uns Kraft gegeben, als Harry weg war. Du hast niemals die Hoffnung aufgegeben, das hat uns auch Hoffnung gemacht. Es bedeutet uns allen so viel."

„Es war nichts.", sagte Severus, errötend.

„Es war alles! Nicht einmal hast du gedacht, er könnte tot sein. Du warst so entschlossen ihn zu finden, und das hast du. Danke, Severus, danke." Die Frau brach in Tränen aus und Severus wusste nicht mehr weiter. Er hatte wenig Erfahrung mit weinenden Frauen. Er holte ein sauberes Taschentuch aus seiner Tasche und gab es ihr. Helen tupfte ihre Augen ab und riss sich zusammen, was ziemlich anstrengend zu sein schien.

„Wusstest du, dass Harry ein Job-Angebot von Hogwarts hatte?", schniefte Helen.

„Ja, es war eine neue Position, Muggle/Magie Koordinator. Er braucht keine Magie, um das zu tun. Madam Hooch bleibt nur noch eine Weile als Flug-Ausbilderin, wir alle hatten gehofft, Harry würde an ihre Stelle treten, wenn sie in den Ruhestand geht, aber jetzt...", Severus sprach nicht weiter.

„Ich weiß. Ich denke, es ist das Fliegen was er sogar mehr vermissen wird, als das Laufen. Harry wollte immer schon fliegen. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es jetzt für ihn sein muss, wissend, dass er nie wieder auf einem Besen fliegen wird, und nur wegen diesen verdammten Bastarden kann er es nicht! Oh Gott, Severus, das tut mir leid. Ich fluche sonst eigentlich nicht."

„Lass dich nicht aus der Fassung bringen, Helen, du sprichst nur aus, was wir alle denken."

Helen setzte sich auf das Sofa und verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. „Severus, ich weiß, ich verlange sehr viel, aber ich hatte mich gefragt, ich hatte gehofft, du könntest Harry davon überzeugen, den Job in Hogwarts anzunehmen. Er denkt darüber nach, ihn abzulehnen."

„Was lässt dich denken, dass er auf mich hören wird? Ich bin nicht länger sein Lehrer, er _muss _nicht länger auf mich hören."

„Nein, er muss nicht, aber er wird, Severus. Wusstest du das nicht? Harry verehrt dich seit dem Tag, an dem ihr euch getroffen habt. Hast du dich nicht gefragt, warum er damals sagte, du seiest kein Fremder?"

„Was?" kreischte Severus. „Helen, ich kann dir versichern, dass niemals etwas Unangemessenes zwischen Harry und mir passiert ist!" Er dachte nicht, dass Träume und Fantasien zählten. Immerhin, denken war nicht das gleiche wie tun.

„Ich dachte auch nicht, dass so etwas passiert ist, Severus. Aber Harry ist ja nicht länger dein Schüler, nicht wahr?"

Severus starrte sie einfach nur an und er entkam der Notwendigkeit einer Antwort, als David den Raum betrat, Harry in seinen Armen tragend. Harry errötete, als er sah, dass Severus bereits da war und er konnte die Qual des Jungen beinahe spüren. Harry war so ein unabhängiger Geist gewesen. Wie musste es sich anfühlen, plötzlich auf Andere angewiesen zu sein, um Dinge zu tun, die man normalerweise selbst tun konnte?

David setzte Harry auf das Sofa und Harry verzog sein Gesicht, als er versuchte sich in eine komfortablere Position zu bringen. Harry trug ein Paar khakifarbene Hosen mit sehr vielen Taschen, als ob er auf eine Dschungelexpedition gehen würde und ein langärmliges, smaragdgrünes Shirt, welches seine Augen gut zur Geltung brachte, sodass sie in ihrem ganz eigenen Glanz zu leuchten schienen.

Harrys Blitznarbe stand in einem fahlen Rot aus seinem blassen Gesicht heraus. Sie sah heute besonders erhöht und rau aus, als ob Harry daran herumgekratzt hätte. Die Narbe war nicht verschwunden, als Voldemort zerstört worden war, aber das Dunkle Mal, welches die Todesser getragen hatten, war nun nicht mehr da. Die einzige Erinnerung, die Severus an das Mal hatte, war ein Stück blasserer, glatterer Haut, wo es gewesen war.

„Hallo, Professor.", lächelte Harry schüchtern.

„Hallo, Harry. Freust du dich schon auf unseren Ausflug?"

„Ja, Sir. Es wird Spaß machen zur Abwechslung mal woanders hinzugehen, als in ein Krankenhaus."

„Nun, wir machen uns am besten auf den Weg. Der Zug fährt um elf Uhr."

„Dad, du hast Professor Snape noch nicht meine neuen Räder gezeigt, oder?"

„Neue Räder?", fragte Severus ein wenig verwirrt. Hatten die Johnsons Harry ein Auto zum Geburtstag gekauft? Severus wusste nicht einmal ob er fahren konnte, oder eher ob er dazu in der Lage war.

„Harry hat letzte Woche seinen Rollstuhl bekommen.", erwiderte Helen, als David den Raum verließ, vermutlich um ihn herein zu bringen.

Als er dann in den Raum gerollt wurde, stand Harry auf. „Ich kann immer noch laufen." protestierte er. „Ich bin noch nicht komplett verkrüppelt." Jeder im Raum hörte das stille _Werde es aber bald sein_, ignorierte es aber geflissentlich. Harry machte ein paar langsame, unsichere Schritte. Er hatte noch nicht einmal fünf geschafft, als sie alle sahen, wie sein Bein völlig unter ihm nachgab und es war nur Severus schnellem Denken und Sprechen des Schwebezaubers zu verdanken, dass Harry nicht als eingestürzter Haufen auf dem Boden endete. Severus ließ Harry vorsichtig zu Boden, wo er auf dem Rücken lag und versuchte seine Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Helen stürzte an seine Seite. „Harry! Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht es gut, Mum. Hör auf, so einen Wirbel zu machen!"

Severus wusste aus erster Hand, wie sehr Harry es hasste, wenn man viel Wirbel um ihn machte. Er war oft genug mit ihm im Krankenflügel gewesen, um zu wissen, was für ein fürchterlicher Patient er war. Harry hasste es, als schwach, als unfähig etwas selber zu tun, angesehen zu werden.

„Bitte, Professor, können wir einfach gehen?"

„Natürlich, Harry." Beide, Severus und David, bückten sich gleichzeitig, um Harry vom Boden hochzuheben und schenkten einander ein unbeholfenes Lächeln.

„Ich denke, Professor Snape sollte diese Ehre heute gebühren, Dad.", sagte Harry. „Er wird ein bisschen Übung darin brauchen, heute auf mich aufzupassen, nicht wahr? Sind Sie sicher, dass sie bereit für diese Verantwortung sind, Professor? Es ist nicht leicht, sich um mich zu kümmern, fragen Sie einfach meine Eltern.", sagte er bitter.

Merlin wusste, er hatte viel um verbittert zu sein.

„Ich bin sicher, ich werde dieser Aufgabe gerecht, Harry. Ich habe Neville Longbottom sieben Jahre lang in Zaubertränke unterrichtet, du hältst keine Schrecken für mich bereit."

Und damit hob Severus Harry auf seine Arme (er hätte es mit Magie tun können, aber er musste sich daran gewöhnen es auf ihrem Ausflug ohne zu tun, denn es musste heute alles auf Muggleart gemacht werden) und setzte ihn sanft in seinem Rollstuhl ab. Harrys linker Arm hing schlaff an seiner Seite.Helen kniete sich vor ihn hin und legte den Arm in seinen Schoß und dort würde er auch bleiben, bis Harry ihn mit seiner rechten Hand bewegte. „Hast du alle deine Tränke, Harry?"

„Ja, Mum.", sagte Harry aufgebracht klingend und deutete auf den Rucksack, der an der Rückseite des Rollstuhls hing. Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass sie diese Unterhaltung bereits viele Male geführt hatten und er wusste, dass Harry immer ungeduldiger wurde, endlich loszugehen. Er hoffte, seine Geburtstagsüberraschung würde helfen, Harry ein wenig aufzumuntern. Merlin wusste, sie brauchten Aufmunterung.

Nachdem ihre Abschiedsgrüße gesagt waren, zusammen mit tränenreichen Umarmungen von Helen, waren sie endlich unterwegs und Severus erkannte, warum der Vorgarten der Johnsons nun eine Rampe aufwies, anstelle von Stufen und einem Pfad.

„So, wohin bringen Sie den Geburtstagsjungen, Professor?", fragte Harry, drehte sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ich denke es ist Zeit, dass du mich Severus nennst, nicht wahr, Harry? Ich bin nicht länger dein Lehrer. Und es ist eine Überraschung."

„Warum tun Sie das, Pro... Severus?"

„Es ist dein Geburtstag, ich glaube, es ist Tradition, ein Geschenk zu haben, um den Anlass gebührend zu würdigen."

„Ich meine nicht heute, ich meine alles zusammen. Ich weiß, dass du es warst, der mich gefunden hat, dass du die ganzen Tränke für mich braust, obwohl Madam Pomfrey sie mir schickt. Warum tust du das? Warum hilfst du mir? Was ist für dich dabei drin?"

„Muss etwas für mich dabei drin sein? Was ist, wenn ich einfach nur helfen möchte?"

„Alles hat seinen Preis.", sagte Harry und drehte sich um, sodass er wieder nach vorne blickte. „Fragt sich nur, was deiner ist."

„Ich weiß es nicht.", platzte Severus heraus, ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte.

* * *

na, was sagt ihr?  
(Hoffentlich) bis Freitag. _grins_

hoffe auf viele Kommentare.

lg, wölfin


	7. Part 7

Huhu,  
sorry, das das Chap erst jetzt kommt. Aber bei mir hat die Schule wieder angefangen und es ist jetzt schon Stress pur. _seufz_  
werd versuchen, die Chaps wieder regelmäßig zu übersetzen und auch hochzuladen. )

vielen Dank für die tollen Kommis und an meine Beta 'Snape's kleine Fledermaus'! _knuddel_

viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 7**

Harrys Tage waren nun nicht länger in Minuten und Stunden eingeteilt, sondern in Zaubertränke, welche Farbe, wie oft und wie viele Tropfen. Der Dunkelblaue musste jede Nacht vor dem Zubettgehen genommen werden, um Verstopfung zu vermeiden (sein gesamtes System war nun viel träger); den Grünen drei Mal am Tag, um Infektionen zu vermeiden; den kräftig Violetten, um das Zittern in seinen guten Gliedern zu bekämpfen (welche nicht so gesund und kräftig waren, wie er seine Eltern glauben ließ – nur Severus und Madam Pomfrey kannten die Wahrheit); den Klaren zwei Mal am Tag, um seine Schmerzen zu lindern und natürlich den Traumlosschlaftrank (welcher mittlerweile nicht mehr half).

Alles in allem fühlte Harry sich wie eine laufende Apotheke, nun, zumindest eine auf Rädern. Der Traum eines jedes Jungen, nicht wahr? Seine eigenen vier Räder zu haben, aber alles, an was Harry denken konnte war, dass jetzt, wo er im Rollstuhl saß, es viel offensichtlicher war, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er wusste, es war nur praktisch, denn er konnte alleine nicht mehr so weit laufen, ganz egal, wie sehr er die Dinge ohne fremde Hilfe erledigen wollte.

Vielleicht wäre es nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn er Magie hätte benutzen dürfen; Ron hatte ihm einen Zauber beigebracht (den er natürlich von Fred und George kannte), der die Kleidung sofort verschwinden ließ. Es würde eine Menge für Harry vereinfachen, wenn er sich durch einen Zauber ausziehen könnte. Aber er konnte nicht.

Das Ministerium hatte entschieden, dass Harry ein zu mächtiger Zauberer war, um frei herumzulaufen; entweder er stimmte dem zu, dass seine Magie gestoppt wurde, oder er bekam einen voll bezahlten Trip nach Askaban. Harry schickte dem klotzigen, silbernen Armband an seinem rechten Handgelenk, der Verschluss für seine Magie, einen wütenden Blick. Ihm war noch nicht einmal erlaubt, zu apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel oder das Flohnetzwerk zu benutzen wann immer er wollte. Es wurde erlaubt, aber nur, wenn er eine Nachfrage in dreifacher Ausführung ausfüllte und diese drei Monate vor dem gewünschten Gebrauch im Ministerium einreichte.

Sie hatten Angst vor ihm, sogar jetzt, wo er kaum von selbst laufen, geschweige denn etwas anderes tun konnte. Es war ganz egal, dass es nur Harry zu verdanken war, dass die magischen Reisemöglichkeiten wieder sicher waren. Er hatte seine Pflicht getan, sein Schicksal erfüllt und das Ministerium drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

„Harry?"

„Sorry, ich hab nur über etwas nachgedacht.", sagte er, als er bemerkte, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit still gewesen war. Severus hatte bereits ihre Zugtickets gekauft, während er geistig nicht anwesend gewesen war. So hatte er nicht einmal gehört, wohin sie fuhren. Der Zug würde erst in einer halben Stunde kommen, so schob Severus ihn zu einem kleinen Coffee Shop auf dem Bahnsteig.

„Was möchtest du?", fragte Severus, in seinen Taschen nach seinem Portemonnaie fummelnd.

„Ich werde es mir selbst holen.", sagte Harry. „Ich hab Geld dabei."

„Nein, es ist dein Geburtstag, ich werde bezahlen."

„Okay, ich hätte gerne eine Sprite, danke."

Severus kam nach einigen Momenten von der Ladentheke zurück, mit einer Plastikflasche für Harry und einem Becher Cappuccino für sich. Es war Harry nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen, das er den Flaschendeckel nicht würde aufdrehen können. Er kämpfte sich für ein paar Momente damit ab, ehe Severus sich zu ihm lehnte und die Flasche festhielt, sodass Harry sie mit einer Hand öffnen konnte. „Danke. Wir geben ein gutes Team ab, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Das tun wir wirklich, Mr Potter."

„Es heißt Harry. Harry Johnson. Harry Potter existiert nicht länger. Ich wollte niemals der Junge, der lebt sein."

„Ich weiß, Harry. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es erwähnt habe. Ich wollte den heutigen Tag perfekt für dich machen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er wusste, was er sagen _wollte_. Der Tag würde perfekt werden. Er verbrachte ihn mit Severus, dem Mann, den er liebte solange er sich erinnern konnte, aber würde dieser Mann jemals in der Lage sein, ihn zurück zu lieben? Wie konnte Harry von irgendjemandem verlangen, eine Beziehung mit ihm einzugehen, wenn er nicht dazu fähig war, eine körperliche Beziehung zu haben? Wie konnte er so ein Opfer verlangen? Alles schien heute so viel peinlicher. Es war das erste Mal seit einer ganzen Weile, dass sie alleine waren. Er hoffte nur, er würde durch den Tag kommen, ohne alle fünf Minuten rot anzulaufen.

„Wo wir gerade von Teamwork sprechen, hast du schon über Minervas Jobangebot nachgedacht?"

„Meine Eltern haben dich darauf angesetzt, oder? Sie wollen, dass ich es annehme, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, Severus. Ich will kein Mitleids-Fall sein."

„Das bist du nicht."

„Nein? Wie kommt es dann, dass dieser Job bis zu diesem Jahr gar nicht existierte?"

„Minerva hat entschieden, dass er jetzt gebraucht wird, besonders nach dem Krieg. Du würdest diesen Job großartig machen, Harry. Da bin ich mir sicher."

„Versteht es denn keiner von euch? Ich kann keinen Job an einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei annehmen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal in der Lage bin, die Zauber der Erstklässler auszuführen. Es tut weh, Severus. Es tut weh, dass sie mich keine Magie mehr benutzen lassen. Es war immer schon ein Teil von mir und das Ministerium hat es mir weggenommen."

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Lass uns über etwas anderes sprechen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst."

Es wurde sogar noch viel schlimmer, als Harry den Druck auf seiner Blase fühlte, der sich durch einen scharfen Schmerz bemerkbar machte. Er würde es nicht länger halten können.

„Ähm, Severus.", begann er, auf die Tischplatte starrend. „Ich muss – ähm - ich müsste mal die Toilette benutzen."

„Oh.", sagte Severus. „Oh.", wiederholte er, als ihm klar wurde, was Harrys Zurückhaltung bedeutete. „Brauchst du Hilfe?"

„Bitte, sie haben keine Behinderten-Toilette hier und ich brauche ein wenig Hilfe, um aus dem Rollstuhl und wieder hinein zu kommen. Gott, es tut mir Leid, dass du das machen musst."

„Das stört mich nicht, Harry." Severus schob Harry über den Bahnsteig. Ihre kleine Reise wurde durch fünf Stufen, die zu den Männertoiletten führten, erschwert. „Ich werde dich hochtragen müssen, Harry. Leg deinen Arm um meinen Hals. „Harry tat was er wollte; es fühlte sich so seltsam an, in den Armen dieses Mannes gehalten zu werden. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, zuhause von seinem Vater getragen zu werden, aber das war anders... Er fühlte sich unsicher, da all die anderen Passanten sie beobachteten, aber was soll 's? Er musste verdammt nochmal pinkeln!

Severus hob ihn in eine sicherere Stellung und ging dann mit seiner Last die Stufen hinauf. Für so einen dünnen Mann war er überraschend kräftig. Harry hoffte, er war nicht zu schwer. Im Badezimmer selbst waren keine weiteren Passanten. „Klein oder Groß, Harry?", fragte Severus, als er ihn vorsichtig hinunterließ und dann festhielt, um ihn zu stützen.

„Ähm, Klein, wenn es dich nicht stört, dass ich dich als Stützpfosten benutze."

„Nein, das ist okay. Stützpfosten soll es also sein." Severus schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille, hielt ihn aufrecht, aber nicht zu fest. Wenn Harry fühlte, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor, musste er sich nur zurück gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes lehnen. Wäre Harry noch in der Lage, etwas anderes in seinen unteren Extremitäten zu fühlen, er wusste, er hätte schon längst einen Ständer von der Nähe zu diesem Mann, so nah an seinem eigenen Körper. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen schwach in seinen Beinen, aber er dachte nicht, dass das von seinen Verletzungen kam.

Er fummelte einen Augenblick lang mit seinen Knöpfen, aber Severus bot ihm schnell seine Hilfe an.

„Ja, danke.", quietschte Harry und sah zu, wie die schlanken Hände des Mannes kurzen Prozess mit den Knöpfen machten und schließlich war er fertig. Dies war nicht so, wie er sich vorgestellt hatte, wie dieser Mann die Knöpfe seiner Hose öffnen würde. Harry fasste hinein und fischte seinen Penis heraus, als er sich leicht gegen Severus lehnte. Das war so demütigend. Er hatte noch nie vor jemand anderem so gepinkelt und plötzlich war sein Penis zu schüchtern, aber der Druck in seiner Blase war immer noch da. Harry wusste, dass wenn er diese Gelegenheit nicht ausnutzte, er wohl später einen kleinen Unfall haben würde. Der Gedanke daran, dass _das_ in der Öffentlichkeit passieren könnte, war genug Ansporn für sein zögerndes Glied und er ließ mit einem erleichterten Seufzen los.

Er fragte sich, ob Severus zusah oder ob er seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Alles erledigt?", fragte Severus, sobald Harry fertig war. Er knöpfte Harrys Hose ohne Aufforderung zu, aber Harry erkannte, dass er es mochte, wenn Severus sich um ihn kümmerte; er fühlte sich nicht wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er diese Dinge für ihn tat. Er schaffte es sogar, die paar Schritte bis zum Waschbecken selbst zu laufen, Severus als Krücke benutzend. Severus stand wieder hinter ihm und schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille, sodass er sich die Hände waschen konnte. Ihre Augen trafen sich in dem Spiegel.

„Danke, ich hoffe, das war nicht zu schlimm.", sagte Harry.

„Nicht wirklich, Harry. Wir müssen schließlich alle mal pinkeln, nicht wahr?" Er grinste Harrys Spiegelbild an.

„Ich denke schon."

Eine kratzige Stimme kam über die Lautsprecheranlage. „Der elf Uhr Zug nach Bristol fährt nun auf Bahnsteig Zwei ein."

„Das ist unser Zug.", sagte Severus, ehe er Harry in seine Arme hob und die Stufen zum Badezimmer schneller hinunterging, als sie hochgegangen waren. Harry schloss seine Augen, besorgt, dass sie beide ausrutschen und über die ganze Station schlittern würden. Merlin sei Dank, war der Boden des Waggons und des Bahnsteiges beinahe auf einem Level, sodass Severus den Rollstuhl ohne ganz so viele Unebenheiten weiterschieben konnte. Da war ein Zwischenraum nahe der Tür für Gepäck und Rollstühle, so wurde Harry dort abgestellt, seine Räder blockiert und Severus setzte sich ihm gegenüber hin.

„Wie du dir vielleicht schon denken kannst, Harry, fahren wir nach Bristol. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, dir dein Geschenk zu geben." Severus ließ seine Hand in seine Jacke gleiten und sie kam mit einem roten Umschlag wieder hervor, welchen er öffnete und den Inhalt herausholte, um ihn Harry geben zu können. Er überreichte Harry eine Eintrittskarte.

Er las sie, verstand sie aber nicht völlig.

_Champagner Ballonflug für Zwei_

„Severus? Du bringst mich zu einem Heißluftballon?"

„In der Tat, Harry. Ich wollte dir zeigen, dass man keine Magie braucht, um zu fliegen."

Harrys Kehle wurde eng und er fühlte, wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Severus _wusste_, er wusste, wie viel Fliegen ihm bedeutet hatte.

„Oh Gott, Severus! Das ist wundervoll! Danke, danke!" Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, ihn zu umarmen, hätte er es getan, aber sein rechter Arm zitterte so sehr, dass er stattdessen die Karte fallen ließ und nur dasitzen und zusehen konnte, wie Severus sie wieder aufhob.

„Harry? Wird das Zittern etwa schlimmer?", fragte er, als er die Karte wieder in seiner Jackentasche verstaute.

„Ein bisschen.", gab er zu. „Aber ich wollte niemanden beunruhigen."

„Harry, wie können wir dir helfen, wenn du uns nicht sagst, was los ist? Ich kann eine stärkere Dosis des Trankes machen, wenn du sie brauchst, aber du musst mich wissen lassen, dass es so ist - mich oder Madam Pomfrey."

„Okay.", stimmte er zu. „Ich will dir nur nicht zur Last fallen."

„Du fällst mir nicht zur Last, Harry. Bei weitem nicht." Severus reichte hinüber und nahm Harrys Hand in seine. „Du könntest mir niemals zur Last fallen."

* * *

so, das wars mal wieder.  
bis (hoffentlich) nächste Woche.

hoffe auf viele Kommentare. :)

lg, wölfin


	8. Part 8

Huhu,

so, hier kommt das nächste Pitel... hab es sogar pünktlich geschafft... )

* * *

Tja, ich muss jetzt kurz hier mal ein paar Worte loswerden:

**Ich find es extrem seltsam, dass ich zu dem letzten Kapitel nur einen Kommentar bekommen habe, obwohl 21 Leute diese Story auf ihrer Favo und 22 auf ihrer Alert Liste haben!! Ehrlich gesagt, kotzt mich das sogar ziemlich an! Vor allem, da ich sehe, wann jemand diese Story auf eine der beiden Listen steckt! Da bekommt der Autor nämlich seit neuestem eine e-mail!**

Sollte sich dies nicht ändern, werde ich davon absehen, hier weitere Kapitel on zu stellen.

* * *

vielen dank an meine tolle Beta '_Snape's kleine Fledermaus_' und an _Padme_ für ein sehr liebes Review.

viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 8**

Severus wusste, dieses Geschenk war genau das Richtige, als Harrys Augen beim Anblick des riesigen Ballons im Park, ein paar Meilen von Bristol entfernt, aufleuchteten. Harry schien den ganzen Tag über nicht aufhören können, zu lächeln, auch wenn dieses Lächeln manchmal von ein paar Tränen begleitet wurde. Natürlich musste Harry in den Korb hinein und auch wieder hinaus geholfen werden, was Severus aber nur zu gerne übernahm. Ihn zu tragen und an seiner Brust zu halten, war sicherlich keine Mühsal. Der Junge war so leicht wie eine Phönixfeder.

Harry sprach kein Wort, als der Ballon über die ländliche Gegend Englands flog. Er blickte nur immer wieder von der tollen Aussicht zu Severus und wieder zurück, die ganze Zeit lächelnd. Im Ballon waren auch noch drei andere Pärchen, ebenso der Veranstalter, aber sie schienen zu spüren, dass er und Harry nichts für Small Talk übrig hatten und ließen sie so in Ruhe.

Als der Ballon wieder auf der Erde landete, fing Harry an zu weinen und konnte einfach nicht aufhören. Severus kniete sich vor seinen Rollstuhl und berührte seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen, Harrys Tränen waren heiß auf seiner Haut. Er riss die Augen auf und keuchte, als Severus weiterhin seine Wange streichelte. Severus konnte nicht loslassen. Er wollte nicht aufhören, Harry zu berühren. Er hörte nicht auf in seine Augen zu blicken, wollte in diesem smaragdgrünem Blick ertrinken. Harry biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und atmete schwer.

Gesprenkeltes Sonnenlicht schien durch die Blätter des Baumes, unter dem Harry sich befand und ließ grüne Schatten über sein Gesicht tanzen, so, als wäre er von einer anderen Welt.

Severus setzte sich auf Knien auf und lehnte sich nach vorne, als Harry sich hinunter lehnte und dann tat Severus das, wovon er schon den ganzen Tag über geträumt hatte. Er küsste Harry mitten auf die Lippen. Seine Lippen waren so weich. Severus küsste sie zärtlich und umfasste Harrys Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Er hörte jemanden stöhnen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob es Harry oder er selbst gewesen war. Der Kuss war lang und sehnsuchtsvoll und überraschend befriedigend. Vor Harry war ein Kuss etwas gewesen, was man tat und hinter sich brachte, um zum guten Teil zu kommen. Aber jetzt, mit Harry, _war_ der Kuss der gute Teil. Severus knabberte sanft an seinen Lippen, beruhigte sie danach mit einem zärtlichen Streicheln seiner Zunge. Er fühlte, wie sich Harrys Mund unter seinem öffnete, wie eine Blume sich der Sonne öffnete, aber er spürte auch ein wenig Zurückhaltung. Er küsste ihn hart, ein letztes Mal, ehe er sich zurückzog.

„Harry?"

„Severus, wir müssen reden."

Oh. Diese Worte ließen nie etwas gutes ahnen. Harry schloss seine Augen und Severus hätte sich treten können. Hatte er es zu früh versucht? Die Dinge zu weit getrieben? Vielleicht fühlte Harry ja nicht dasselbe für ihn, was Severus fühlte. Vielleicht hatte er zu viel in die Dinge hineininterpretiert. Das Gespräch mit Helen an diesem Morgen hatte ihm die Hoffnung gegeben, dass es vielleicht doch nicht ganz hoffnungslos war.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid, wenn du dich meinetwegen unbehaglich fühlst, das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich – es erschien mir zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach als eine gute Idee."

„Nur zu dem Zeitpunkt?" Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

Severus wusste nicht wirklich, was er damit meinte.

„Severus, ich – ich mag dich wirklich, aber ich kann das nicht tun."

„Was tun, Harry?"

„Ich kann keine Beziehung mit dir haben, ganz egal, wie sehr ich auch möchte. Es wäre einfach nicht fair dir gegenüber."

„Harry, wovon redest du?" Harry _wollte_ eine Beziehung mit ihm? Er hatte Gefühle für ihn?

„Ich kann nicht... ich kann bestimmte Dinge nicht tun.", sagte Harry, rot anlaufend. „Ich kann nichts fühlen – _dort_." Er wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung seiner Leiste.

Severus ergriff Harrys rechte Hand zwischen seinen. „Kannst du das fühlen, Harry? Kannst du meine Hände an deiner spüren?"

Harry nickte: „Ja."

Severus bewegte seine Hände, streichelte Harrys Hals, Wangen, Stirn, Augenlieder, beinahe ohne ihn zu berühren. „Kannst du das fühlen?"

„Ja." Harrys Stimme war nur ein gehauchtes Wispern.

„Fühlt es sich gut an, Harry?"

„Ja, Severus."

„Gefühle existieren nicht nur in deiner Leiste, Harry. Eine menge Dinge können sich gut anfühlen, auch wenn es kein Orgasmus ist. Ich würde dir diese Dinge gerne beibringen."

„Oh Gott, Severus, du meinst, du würdest mit mir zusammen sein wollen? Auch wenn ich nicht – du weißt schon?"

„Das ist genau, was ich gesagt habe, Harry. Denkst du, du kannst es mit mir aushalten? Natürlich könnten wir viel mehr Zeit miteinander verbringen, wenn du den Job in Hogwarts annehmen würdest."

Harry grinste ihn an. „Ich wusste, es gab ein verstecktes Motiv für diesen Kuss. Du willst mich nur für mein Gehirn."

„Natürlich, Harry. Es könnte in einigen Tränken sehr nützlich sein."

„Oh, ich werde nicht gehen, wenn du vorhast, mich als Zutaten-Vorrat zu benutzen, weißt du?" Severus hatte den Eindruck, dass wenn Harry seine Arme hätte verschränken können, hätte er es getan.

„Bedeutet das, dass du den Job annehmen wirst?"

„Es bedeutet, dass ich darüber nachdenken werde."

-----

Nummer vierzehn lag im Dunkeln, als sie schließlich Zuhause ankamen; viel später, als sie vorgehabt hatten. Nach ihrem Gespräch, war Severus mit ihm in ein kleines italienisches Restaurant gegangen, wo sie mehr Zeit damit verbracht hatten, zu reden, als das leckere Essen zu verspeisen. Sie redeten über alles, von ihrer Kindheit bis zur Inkompetenz des Ministeriums, aber Harry wollte an diesem Tag nicht allzu sehr darüber nachdenken. Es war sein Geburtstag und er hatte vor, ihn zu genießen.

Während dem Dessert, wanderten Harrys Gedanken zurück zu ihrem aufregendem Kuss und er lächelte mit einem, so war er sich sicher, verträumten Blick in den Augen.

„Eine Galleone für sie.", sagte Severus.

Harry blinzelte. „Was?"

„Deine Gedanken."

„Oh.", Harry errötete. „Ich habe an unseren Kuss gedacht."

„Und wie war er im Vergleich?"

„Zu was?"

„Zu all diesen anderen Küssen. Was ist mit deinem ersten Kuss? Man sagt, man wird sich immer daran erinnern."

„Wann war denn dein erster Kuss?", fragte Harry, zeitschindend.

„Meiner? Ich war im fünften Jahr, war kurz vorher sechzehn geworden und wir hatten gerade unser erstes Quidditch-Spiel in dem Jahr gewonnen. Mein Team-Captain hat mich voll auf den Mund geküsst, als wir zur Umkleidekabine gelaufen sind. Ich dachte, dass bedeutete, er mag mich, aber er war einfach nur glücklich, das Spiel gewonnen zu haben. Kann mich nicht einmal mehr an seinen Namen erinnern. So, was ist mit dir, Harry? Wer war der Erste, der deine unberührten Lippen beansprucht hat?"

„Du.", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie sein Herz rasend schnell gegen seinen Brustkorb hüpfte. „Heute, das war mein erster Kuss."

„Was? Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Severus, während das Eis von seinem Löffel auf die Tischdecke tropfte.

„Vollkommen. Ich hab immer gelernt oder mit dir trainiert. Ich hatte niemals Zeit, solche Dinge zu tun. Aber du hast Recht, Severus. Ich werde mich immer an ihn erinnern." Harry reichte mit seinem gesunden Arm über den Tisch und drückte Severus' Hand.

Harry erinnerte sich nun daran, als Severus ihn die Rampe zur Haustür hochfuhr. „Ich denke, sie werden schon im Bett sein. Da ist ein Schlüssel in meinem Rucksack, Severus, kannst du ihn rausholen?"

Er hörte, wie Severus durch seine Tasche wühlte. Das Klirren der Tränke-Flaschen war sehr laut in dieser kleinen Ecke der Vorstadt. „Ich finde ihn nicht."

„Versuch die Vordertasche.", schlug er vor. Sie war kleiner als der Hauptteil der Tasche und somit war es viel einfacher, dort etwas zu finden. Normalerweise tat er kleine Dinge, wie seinen Schlüssel, dort hinein. Er hörte, wie ein anderer Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde und ein Schlüssel wurde vor seinem Gesicht hin- und hergewedelt.

„Gefunden."

„Okay, kannst du aufschließen?" Harry mochte vielleicht den Schlüssel haben, aber das Türschloss war zu weit vom Boden entfernt, als dass er es von seinem Rollstuhl aus erreichen könnte. „Ich frage mich, warum sie so früh schon im Bett sind. Es ist noch nicht sehr spät, oder?"

„Es ist kurz nach Zehn.", sagte Severus, als er den Schlüssel umdrehte und die Haustür aufstieß. Das Haus war so ruhig und nirgendwo war Licht an, nicht einmal das Verandalicht. Seine Eltern ließen es normalerweise an, wenn sie jemanden erwarteten, der erst kam, wenn es dunkel war. Harrys Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, wie kleine Miniatursoldaten.

„Severus.", wisperte Harry drängend. „Etwas stimmt nicht. Es ist zu ruhig."

„Du bist wahrscheinlich nur müde, Harry."

„Ich bin nicht müde!", zischte er zu dem anderen Mann. „Es sind immer noch Todesser da draußen, was ist, wenn meinen Eltern etwas passiert ist?"

„Ihnen ist nichts passiert, Harry. Niemand kann an den Schutzzaubern dieses Hauses vorbei, außer sie wurden explizit eingeladen."

„Was für Schutzzauber? Hat der Orden Zauber auf das Haus gelegt?"

„Nein, Harry, das hast du getan."

„Ich? Wie? Ich habe nie gelernt, wie man ein Grundstück durch Zauber schützt."

„Soweit wir wissen, hast du es unbewusst getan, instinktiv wissend, wie du deine Familie und dich am besten schützen kannst."

„Nun, dieser Instinkt sagt mir nun, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist, Severus. Ich kann es spüren."

Gerade als er aufhörte zu sprechen, wurde Harry von dem Aufblitzen von weißem Licht geblendet, als die Lichter in der Halle angingen und viele Menschen „Überraschung!" aus verschiedenen Räumen des Hauses riefen. Als Harry endlich wieder etwas sehen konnte, erkannte er die meisten aus seiner Jahrgangsstufe aus Hogwarts, zusammen mit den Weasleys, den Grangers, Professor Vektor und McGonagall und einigen Leuten, die er nicht einmal kannte.

„Du dachtest doch nicht wirklich, dass wir deinen achtzehnten Geburtstag vorbeiziehen lassen, ohne das Ereignis gebührend zu feiern, oder?", fragte seine Mutter und lehnte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Du siehst sehr überrascht aus.", sagte sein Vater. „Ich war sicher, Severus würde etwas rausrutschen."

Harry drehte sich um und bedachte seinen ehemaligen Tränkeprofessor mit einem bösen Blick. „Du wusstest davon?"

Das Gesicht des Mannes war unergründlich. „Ich konnte ja schlecht etwas darüber sagen."

Das war so gut wie ein unterzeichnetes Geständnis von Severus und Harry kicherte. Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er so gelacht hatte? Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sich nach Lachen gefühlt hatte? Severus schob Harrys Rollstuhl ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ein knutschendes Pärchen auf dem Sofa überraschten.

„Sucht euch einen Raum, ihr Zwei.", sagte Harry und wurde damit belohnt, dass die Beiden auseinandersprangen, als hätten sie einen elektrischen Schock abbekommen. Draco und Neville grinsten ihn an, ehe sie ihm Happy Birthday wünschten.

„Sorry, Harry.", sagte Neville. „Du weißt, dass Draco seine Finger einfach nicht von mir lassen kann."

„Das sind definitiv zu viel Informationen, Mr Longbottom.", sagte Severus und ging, um mit Hermine zu sprechen. Harry wollte vom Dach herunterschreien, dass er und Severus sich geküsst hatten, aber gleichzeitig wollte er es solange wie möglich geheim halten. Etwas, das nur sie wussten. Etwas, das sie nur miteinander teilten.

„Es stört dich doch nicht, oder, Harry? Ich weiß, dass du normalerweise kein Typ für Partys bist."

Sich im Raum all die glücklichen, lächelnden Gesichter seiner Freunde und einer ganz bestimmten Person ansehend, störte es ihn wirklich nicht.

„Nein, Mum. Es ist hervorragend, danke. Das war mein bester Geburtstag überhaupt." Harry suchte die dunklen Augen von Severus Snape. Severus schien Harrys Blick zu spüren, denn er sah ihn plötzlich vom anderen Ende des Raumes an und als ihre Blicke sich trafen und ineinander verhakten, fühlte sich Harry so, als bräuchte er keinen Besen oder Ballon, um zu fliegen.

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder...

vielleicht könnten sich die Schwarzleser ja auch mal dazu aufraffen, ein kleines Kommi dazulassen?  
Würd mich extrem freuen und euch nur zwei Minuten eures Lebens kosten...

weiß net, ob ich das nächste Pitel rechtzeitig fertig bekomm... wenn ich hier überhaupt noch hochlade...  
hab diese Woche viel zu tun, da meine Klausurphase am Freitag beginnt... _seufz_

bye, wölfin


	9. Part 9

Huhu,

sorry, das es wieder mal soooo lange gedauert hat!! tut mir echt leid!

Erst einmal: Danke für die lieben und zahlreichen Kommis! 13 Stück! Damit hätte ich nie gerechnet. _grins_ Danke Leute!! Und immer am Ball bleiben!!! _euch beschwörend anseh_

Auch einen großen Dank an meine Beta '_Snape's kleine Fledermaus_'!!

Ich muss gestehen, ich habe jetzt seit einer Woche Ferien und praktisch noch nix produktives gemacht! _lach_  
Aber ich werde mich bemühen, in der nächsten Woche schon einige Kapitel zu übersetzen, damit ich net wieder so große Zeitlücken zwischen dem Updaten habe. :)

und jetzt wünsche ich viel spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel: 

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 9**

Die Feier ging weiter bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, aber Severus merkte, dass Harry mit jeder Minute immer müder wurde. Sein Gesicht war blass und zerknirscht, so als hätte er Schmerzen. Er erkannte dann, dass Harry seine nächste Dosis des schmerzlindernden Trankes nicht genommen hatte. Es schien so, dass er entschlossen war, den Märtyrer zu spielen und es auszuhalten, anstatt seine Freunde wissen zu lassen, wie oft er seine Tränke benötigte.

Severus sprach kurz mit David und einige Minuten danach wurde die Feier aufgelöst, nur Severus blieb noch zurück. Er war gefragt worden, ob er nicht die Nacht über bleiben wolle, nicht, dass noch sehr viel von dieser Nacht übrig war. Die Sonne würde in einigen Stunden aufgehen, aber da die Schule noch nicht wieder begonnen hatte und Severus' Unterrichtspläne bereits fertig waren, musste er nicht so früh aufstehen.

„Komm schon, Harry. Ab ins Bett mit dir, du musst erschöpft sein." David bückte sich, bereit, Harry nach oben zu tragen.

„Dad, kann Severus das machen?", fragte Harry, den erwähnten Mann bittend ansehend. „Aber nur, wenn es dich nicht stört, Severus."

„Nicht im Geringsten, Harry.", sagte Severus, als er sich bückte und sich seiner Aufgabe widmete, mit der er sehr schnell vertraut wurde. Harry passte so gut in seine Arme und es wurde immer einfacher, sich dem Gewicht anzupassen und somit die beste Balance für sie beide zu finden. „Musst du noch ins Badezimmer?", fragte er, als sie die oberste Stufe erreichten."

„Ich glaube, das wäre besser. Es ist die erste Tür rechts."

Severus stieß die Tür mit einem Fuß auf und ließ Harry runter. Er fasste automatisch nach seinen Hosenknöpfen, ohne danach gefragt worden zu sein und fischte Harrys Glied heraus, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Ähm, Severus... Ich kann diesen Teil auch alleine machen."

„Oh, entschuldige. Es schien einfach so..." Es schien einfach so natürlich zu sein, das zu tun, aber nur, weil sie sich einmal geküsst hatten, hieß das nicht, dass Harry für mehr Intimitäten bereit war. „Entschuldige.", sagte er wieder. Sobald Harry fertig war, sich die Hände gewaschen und Zähne geputzt hatte, trug Severus ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Harry zeigte ihm, wo es war, trotz dem kleinen, aus Holz geformten Flugzeug, welches in verschnörkelter Schrift 'Harrys Zimmer' aufwies.

Severus legte ihn zärtlich auf sein Bett, als ob er ein kostbares Objekt wäre und in Severus' Augen war dies nicht weit von der Wahrheit entfernt. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass Harry auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Gefühle für ihn erwiderte. Er entfernte Harrys Schuhe und Socken und wandte sich dann seinem Hemd zu.

„Du benutzt keine Magie?", fragte Harry, sich damit abmühend, seinen Kopf vom Kissen zu heben.

„Ich wollte dich nicht damit aus der Fassung bringen, dass ich zaubere, wenn du es nicht kannst. Willst du, dass ich Magie benutze?"

„Nein, ich will fühlen, wie du mich ausziehst.", seufzte Harry und Severus fühlte ein Ziehen in seiner Leistengegend. Wie sehr er sich nun seine weiten Roben herbeiwünschte, die seine Erektion verstecken würden. Er fuhr damit fort, jeden einzelnen Hemdknopf zu öffnen und schon war es bis zu Harrys Hüften geöffnet und er konnte die unzähligen Narben sehen, die seine Brust bedeckten. Er hatte sie vorher bereits gesehen, als Madam Pomfrey endlich das ganze Blut weggewischt hatte, aber sie jetzt so zu sehen, war, als hätte ihm jemand einen Eimer eiskalten Wassers über den Kopf geschüttet. Er hatte vergessen, wie viele von ihnen da waren.

„Sie sind hässlich, nicht wahr?", fragte Harry, seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt.

„Nein, Harry, es sind Abzeichen der Ehre." Und damit lehnte Severus sich hinunter und küsste jede Narbe, die er erreichen konnte.

Harrys Hand verirrte sich in sein Haar und krallte sich dort fest. „Ah!", stöhnte er und es dauerte einige Momente, ehe Severus begriff, dass es ein Ausruf des Schmerzes und nicht des Vergnügens war. Er stöhnte wieder, leiser diesmal, als wenn er verstecken wollen würde, was für Schmerzen er hatte.

„Wo ist dein Trank, Harry?"

„Zweite Schublade von unten.", keuchte Harry und zeigte auf seinen Nachtschrank. Severus fand den Trank und entkorkte die Phiole und ließ drei Tropfen auf Harrys Zunge laufen. Er wusste, dass die Dosis normalerweise zwei Tropfen beinhaltete, aber Harry nahm sie erst verspätet zu sich, er konnte den Zusatz gebrauchen.

Harrys Augen schlossen sich und er atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke."

„Du solltest die Tränke regelmäßig einnehmen, Harry."

„Ich weiß, aber heute war eine Ausnahme. Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Gut." Severus hob Harry in eine sitzende Position, sodass er ihm das Hemd ausziehen konnte, legte ihn danach wieder hin und begann damit, ihm seine Hose auszuziehen. Er zog an ihr und versuchte sein Bestes, nicht auf die Narben zu starren, die die Arme und Beine des jungen Mannes dekorierten. Da war kein Bereich an Harrys Körper, der nicht markiert war und er wusste, dass der Jüngere sehr unsicher deswegen war, daher trug er auch immer langärmlige Shirts, trotz dem es Sommer war. „Pyjamas?" Severus blickte sich in dem Raum um, als ob er hoffte, sie würden in seine Hände springen.

„Unter meinem Kissen. Aber es ist zu warm, ich werde einfach in meiner Unterwäsche schlafen."

„Na gut.", sagte Severus, seine Stimme nicht mehr als ein Krächzen. Er legte die Decke auf die Seite des Bettes, auf der Harry nicht lag und schob ihn dann weiter in die Mitte. Er drapierte die Decke dann um ihn herum und versuchte angestrengt, nicht auf das klobige Armband zu starren. Er wollte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nicht darauf lenken, aber wie konnte er es vergessen?

„Nein, nur den Bezug.", sagte Harry. „Es ist viel zu heiß für alles andere."

Severus nahm die Decke wieder weg, faltete sie und legte sie auf den einzigen Stuhl im Zimmer. „Traumlosschlaftrank?", wollte er wissen. „Ist er in der gleichen Schublade?"

„Ja, aber ich will heute keinen.", erwiderte Harry.

„Du willst träumen?"

„Ja, ich will von dir träumen und wie du mich geküsst hast."

Severus räusperte sich. „Nun, wirklich, Harry, ich glaube, du brauchst etwas, um den Kuss damit zu vergleichen."

„Denkst du?" Harrys Augen leuchteten heller als die Tischlampe.

„Ja, das tue ich.", antwortete er, lehnte sich über das Bett und presste seine Lippen hart auf die Harrys.

Harry wachte erst kurz nach Mittag auf. Er war wirklich müde von dem Ausflug und der Party gewesen. Es war jedoch das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass er mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht aufgewacht war. Severus war ins Gästezimmer gegangen, aber nicht bevor er Harry nicht so lange und so tief geküsst hatte, dass er beinahe glaubte, er habe ihm die Seele durch den Mund aussaugen wollen. Er grinste, als er sich daran erinnerte.

Als sein Vater ihn fertig machte und runter in die Küche trug, war Severus bereits dort, ein Glas Orangensaft trinkend.

„Da bist du ja, Harry.", rief seine Mutter aus. „Wir dachten schon, wir müssten eine Suchmannschaft nach dir ausschicken, nicht wahr, Severus? Frühstück? Oder sollte ich eher sagen Mittagessen?"

„Nur ein bisschen Toast, bitte.", sagte Harry, sein Magen sich plötzlich beim Anblick von Severus verknotend. Sie beide hatten dies bereits gestern Nacht besprochen, wenn sie nicht gerade dabei waren, sich gegenseitig den Atem zu rauben, aber nun da der Moment da war, wusste Harry nicht, wie er das tun sollte. Er hatte seinen Eltern noch nicht einmal erzählt, dass er schwul war, geschweige denn etwas anderes. Aber er wollte dies nicht vor ihnen verstecken.

Helen machte etwas Toast, stellte es dann zusammen mit einem Glas Orangensaft vor ihm auf den Tisch, den Toast bereits mit Butter beschmiert und auch schon Eiswürfel im Saft. Seine rechte Hand zitterte, als er das Glas hochhob, aber er glaubte nicht, dass dies an seinen Verletzungen lag. Nach einigen Schlucken der kühlen Flüssigkeit, stellte er das Glas wieder auf dem Tisch ab.

„Ähm, Mum, Dad, könntet ihr euch für eine Minute setzen? Da gibt es etwas, was ich euch erzählen muss." Er sah zu Severus, der seinen Kopf leicht in stiller Unterstützung neigte. Vielleicht konnten sie, nachdem er es ihnen erzählt hatte, Händchen halten. Harry brauchte diese beruhigende Berührung aber schon jetzt.

Helen und David setzten sich mit beunruhigten Gesichtsausdrücken und das war das letzte, was er wollte. Er wollte niemals seine Eltern beunruhigen.

„Mum, Dad, ich... ich bin schwul."

Helen lächelte ihn an. „Harry, Liebling, das wissen wir doch bereits."

„Ihr wisst es? Woher?"

Helen tippte sich auf die Nase und lächelte: „Eine Mutter weiß solche Dinge immer."

„Es stört euch nicht?" Harry hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet, ihnen davon zu erzählen; hatte Angst gehabt, zurückgewiesen zu werden, ausgesetzt zu werden, wieder weil er anders war, weil er nicht das war, was einige Leute als 'normal' ansahen.

„Natürlich nicht, Sohn.", sagte David. „Solange du glücklich bist, ist das alles, was zählt, nicht wahr?"

Harry konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Was hatte er getan, um solche wunderbaren Adoptiv-Eltern wie diese zu finden?

„Und dieser hier," David stieß mit dem Finger in Severus' Richtung, „lass ihn nicht gehen, Harry. Er ist ein guter Mensch."

„Was?", schniefte Harry. „Du meinst, ihr wisst von Severus und mir?"

„Harry, es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, wie ihr zwei füreinander fühlt.", sagte Helen, jedem noch ein wenig mehr Orangensaft einschenkend. „Ganz zu schweigen von den verträumten Blicken, die ihr zwei euch letzte Nacht die ganze Zeit geschenkt habt. Es war, als ob ein Magnet euch miteinander verbunden hätte, wenn ihr nicht in der Nähe des Anderen wart, habt ihr nach ihm gesucht und die Schwerkraft hat den Rest getan."

„Ihr heißt es gut?", fragte Severus. „Ihr billigt unsere... unsere Beziehung?"

Harry konnte die Sorge in der Stimme des Mannes hören. Sie hatten sich beide innerlich auf einen Kampf vorbereitet, erkannte er, ein Kampf um ihr Zusammensein, trotz aller Einwände die hätten erhoben werden können. Ihr Altersunterschied, Severus' vergangene Sünden, Harrys fehlende Magie, seine Unfähigkeit und hunderte anderer Gründe.

„Das tun wir, Severus. Ein jeder kann sehen, dass ihr zwei euch liebt. David, wir müssen noch den großen Topf zurück zu Mrs. Phillips bringen."

„Welchen großen Topf?"

Helen stieß ihn in die Rippen und schickte ihm einen Blick, der einem von Snape konkurrieren könnte. „Ach, diesen Topf.", sagte er, als sie beide aufstanden und die Küche verließen. Harry hörte nicht die Vordertür auf- und zugehen und er wusste auch nichts von einer Mrs. Phillips. Seine Mutter war eine professionelle Köchin und hatte sich noch nie, in all der Zeit, die er sie kannte, ein Kochutensil von einem Nachbarn borgen müssen. Als Gerissenheit war es ein kompletter Fehlschlag, aber als Geste wirkte es wunderbar.

„Endlich alleine.", grinste Harry.

„In der Tat.", sagte Severus gedehnt. „Was schlägst du vor, was wir tun sollen, um einen Vorteil aus dieser Situation zu ziehen?"

„Denkst du, du könntest mich einfach wie verrückt küssen?"

„Süchtig danach, was?"

„Nach deinen Küssen? Definitiv ja! Ich habe all diese verlorenen Teenagerjahre, die ich nachholen muss."

„Du bist immer noch in deinen Teenagerjahren, Harry." Severus stand auf und bewegte sich näher zu Harry hin.

„Ich weiß. Umso mehr Grund soviel zu knutschen wie ich kann, bevor ich zwanzig werde."

„Und was passiert, wenn du die Zwanzig erreicht hast?" Severus war jetzt beinahe schon neben ihm.

„Dann muss ich soviele Küsse wie möglich kriegen, bevor ich dreißig werde. Stell dir das vor, Severus. Eine ganze Dekade, in der du mich küssen kannst." Harry sah auf, versank in den Augen des Mannes, obwohl er derjenige war, der bereits saß.

„Länger.", wisperte Severus, als er den Kopf senkte. „Eine Ewigkeit um dich zu küssen wäre niemals genug."

Der Kuss war sanft, ohne Hast. Severus umfasste wieder sein Gesicht, Harry liebte diese Geste. Es sorgte dafür, dass er sich sicher und gleichzeitig gewollt fühlte. Er schlang seinen rechten Arm um Severus' Hals und fuhr mit seinen Fingern zärtlich durch die Haare am Nacken des Älteren. Severus zitterte und zog sich von dem Kuss zurück. Harry war nicht stark genug, ihn wieder zurückzuziehen. Er leckte sich die Lippen, bereits jetzt den Geschmack des Anderen vermissend.

„Harry, wir müssen jetzt aufhören." Severus' Gesicht war gerötet, zwei rote Flecken befanden sich auf seinen Wangen. Als er sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete, konnte Harry den Grund für sein plötzliches Unwohlsein erkennen. Severus setzte sich in den Stuhl neben ihm und zuckte dabei kurz zusammen.

„Willst du das ich dir... dir helfe?", fragte Harry, fasste hinüber und legte seine Hand auf den Schenkel des Anderen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry. Es ist okay. Ich werde mich in einer Minute wieder beruhigt haben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Küssen das tun kann – jemanden erregen, meine ich." Harry errötete, er hatte gerade eben erst angeboten, dem Mann einen runter zu holen und nun wurde er schon davon rot, dass er über Sex sprach.

Severus starrte ihn an, als ob er ihn gerade zum ersten Mal sehen würde. „Das kann es, besonders, wenn man seit einer Weile keinen Sex mehr hatte oder man jung und unerfahren ist. Merlin, ich hab das bis jetzt gar nicht wirklich realisiert. Du sagtest, du wurdest vor mir noch nie geküsst. Du hast vor mir noch gar nichts getan, nicht wahr, Harry? Du bist noch Jungfrau?"

Harry nickte. „Aber ich habe einige Sachen getan. Du weißt schon, ich hab mich selbst berührt, bevor... bevor..." Noch etwas, das sie ihm genommen hatten, die Fähigkeit auf diese Art wieder Vergnügen zu empfinden. Er wollte etwas zerbrechen. Vorzugshalber Lucius' und Bellas Hälse, konnte beinahe schon den Knochen unter seinen Fingern fühlen. Aber das Einzige, das brach, war sein Herz, irgendwo in der Mitte, als die Tränen einfach flossen und flossen.

Severus schob seinen Stuhl näher zu Harrys, hob ihn hoch und setzte ihn in seinen Schoß, beruhigende Worte in sein Ohr wispernd und ihn hin und her schaukelnd. Es fühlte sich einfach wunderbar an und Harry ließ die Tränen raus, wissend, dass Severus ihn nicht für schwach halten oder geringer von ihm denken würde, weil er manchmal einfach nicht anders konnte, als zu weinen.

„So, Harry, hast du weiter über den Job nachgedacht?", fragte Severus, sobald Harrys Tränen getrocknet waren und er sich beruhigt hatte.

„Das habe ich, Severus. Ich denke, dass es etwas ist, was ich gerne versuchen würde. Es gibt da allerdings noch einige Bedingungen."

„Oh? Und welche wären dies?"

„Ich werde Räume im Erdgeschoss brauchen, natürlich groß genug für zwei."

„Groß genug für zwei, ja? Du denkst also darüber nach, sie mit jemanden zu teilen, hmm?"

„Das tue ich, aber ich habe ihn bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt, wie er darüber denkt."

„Hmm, ein männlicher Liebhaber? Das wird für einiges Gerede in Hogwarts sorgen. _Junge, der lebt und Todesser im schwulen Sex-Skandal! _Das hat einen sehr schönen Klang, meinst du nicht? Es gibt da ein paar Federn im Ministerium, denen ein bisschen Zerknitterung nicht schaden würde."

„Ich bin nicht wirklich sicher, was du da gerade gesagt hast, Severus." Harry lächelte ihn an.

„Idiotischer Junge." Severus verwuschelte seine Haare und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. „Es bedeutet, dass ich 'Ja' sage."

* * *

So, das wars auch schon wieder...  
hats gefallen?

freu mich immer über Kommentare... sofern sie net beleidigend sind! XD

bis nächste Woche!

lg, wölfin


	10. Part 10

So,  
nach langer zeit kommt nun das nächste chapter.  
sorry,das es nu so langsam voran geht, aber momentan bin ich mit dem Führerschein beschäftigt...

vielen lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis!

und auch an meine tolle Beta WolfgangdelaCroix! _dich fest knuddel_

viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 10**

Harry kehrte in der dritten Augustwoche nach Hogwarts zurück, eine Woche bevor die Schüler eintreffen würden. Professor McGonagall hatte es geschafft, für Harry eine Erlaubnis des Ministeriums zu bekommen, um dorthin zu apparieren. Severus hatte bereits alle seine Sachen mitgenommen. Alles was Harry also noch mitbringen musste, war er selbst, der Rollstuhl und natürlich die Tränke. Es war viel einfacher so, als mit dem Zug. Es half, dass der Transportminister der Onkel von Ernie Macmillan war. Albert Macmillan war eher dazu geneigt, Ernie's Version der Geschehenisse (schließlich war Ernie ja dort gewesen, nicht wahr?) darüber, dass Harry die Magie der anderen Schüler gelenkt hatte – was nur mit deren Einverständnis möglich gewesen war – zu glauben, als den Klatsch, der täglich den Tagespropheten schmückte. Dass Harry zu mächtig für sein eigenes Wohl war und den ganzen Rest.

Severus und Professor McGonagall warteten am Rande der Schutzzauber auf Harry, aber dieser hatte Augen für niemanden außer Severus, bekam sogar beinahe Minervas Begrüßung nicht mit. Sie nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Es ist gut, dich wieder hier zu haben, Harry."

„Dankeschön, Professor."

„Harry, du musst mich Minerva nennen. Schließlich sind wir ja jetzt Kollegen."

„Dankeschön, Minerva." Es fühlte sich seltsam an, diese strenge Frau mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, aber er vermutete, dass er sich mit der Zeit wohl daran gewöhnen würde. Immerhin, wenn er es geschafft hatte, Snape Severus zu nennen, sollte Minerva kein Problem darstellen.

„Severus wird dir eure neuen Räume zeigen, aber ich erwarte euch beide um drei bei der Lehrerkonferenz. Ich dachte, ich würde nie den Tag sehen, an dem wir Severus aus den Kerkern bekommen würden!"

Sobald Minerva sich umdrehte und zum Schloss hinaufging, sah Harry zu Severus. „Sie weiß also über uns Bescheid?"

„Es ist Hogwarts, Harry. Natürlich weiß sie es. Stört es dich, wenn die Leute bescheid wissen?"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist – oh, wenn die Leute es herausfinden – ich kann es jetzt schon in ihren Köpfen arbeiten sehen, wenn sie sich fragen, was wir machen, wie wir es machen, wo ich doch im Rollstuhl sitze. Ich will nicht unbedingt, dass irgendwelche Leute sich über unser Liebesleben Gedanken machen."

„Harry, sie würden sich das immer fragen, ob du jetzt in einem Rollstuhl sitzt oder nicht. Es geht sie sowieso nichts an, versuch einfach sie zu ignorieren. So, soll ich dir jetzt die große Tour geben?" Severus verbeugt sich, lief dann um Harry herum und schob ihn zum Schloss hinauf, um ihm ihre neuen Räume zu zeigen.

Sie waren hell und geräumig, mit großen Fenstern, sodass sie von ihrem Wohnzimmer aus einen wundervollen Blick auf den See genießen konnten. Alle Türen waren breit genug für seinen Rollstuhl und sie öffneten und schlossen sich automatisch mit nur einem Wort.

„Aber mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Magie zu benutzen.", protestierte Harry.

„Es sind die Türen, die magisch sind, Harry. Nicht du. Sie wurden von Cynthia Cole genehmigt, der Gesundheitsministerin. Fudge kann daran nichts ändern." Harry sah hinunter auf sein Armband und dachte darüber nach. Severus führte ihn weiter herum und zeigte ihm alles, erst sein Büro, dann Harrys und dann das Badezimmer. Es war mit den Gedanken an eine behinderte Person erstellt worden, mit einer großen Doppeldusche, niedrigen Regulierern, einem Gelände und einem Hocker, sodass er nicht allzu lange würde stehen müssen. Dies alles würde es ihm ermöglichen, viel unabhängiger zu werden.

Es gab auch eine große klauenfüßige Badewanne in der Mitte des Raumes, aber Harry glaubte nicht, dass er diese würde benutzen können, außer Severus half ihm hinein und dann wieder hinaus, was natürlich auch Vorteile hätte. Er lächelte.

„Wer hat das alles gemacht?", fragte Harry. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass vorher Räume hier gewesen sind."

„Hagrid hat dem Schloss gesagt, was gebraucht wird und den Rest hat das Schloss gemacht."

„Hagrid? Das Schloss?"

„Wusstest du das nicht? Hagrid ist der Schlüsselhüter von Hogwarts."

„Doch, das wusste ich. Aber ich dachte, das bedeutet, er schließt das Schloss nachts ab und solche Dinge halt."

„Das auch, aber du denkst zu wörtlich, Harry. Hogwarts hat nicht nur physische Schlüssel. Der Hüter geht sicher, dass die Zauber intakt sind, er hat eine Verbindung zu dem Schloss, genau wie der Schulleiter, aber der Hüter ist derjenige, der das Schloss um etwas bitten kann."

„Wow! Also hat Hagrid das Schloss gefragt und es hat all das hier für mich gemacht?"

„Das hat es in der Tat, Harry. Hier lang, jetzt kommt die Küche."

Harry wurde in den bisher modernsten Raum gebracht, ein wahres Königreich aus Weiß und Chrom und ausgerüstet mit jedem erdenklichen, elektronischen Gerät. Eine Kaffeemaschine, elektrischer Kessel, Mikrowelle, Sandwich-Toaster und vieles mehr. Alle Regale und Schränke waren niedriger als normal angebracht, sodass Harry sie von seinem Rollstuhl aus erreichen konnte.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Elektrizität in Hogwarts funktioniert."

„Genau genommen, tut sie es nicht.", erklärte Severus. „Arthur Weasley hat daran gearbeitet. Er hat ein dämpfendes, magisches Schild um die Küche herum errichtet. Es ist der einzige Ort in ganz Hogwarts, an dem Elektrizität funktionieren wird. Jetzt kannst du also kochen, wann immer du willst."

„Da gibt es nur ein Problem, Severus. Ich kann nicht kochen."

„Deine Mutter ist professionelle Köchin und du erzählst mir, du kannst nicht kochen?"

„Genau. Dachtest du wirklich, sie würde jemand anderen in die Küche lassen?", lachte Harry.

„Oh, ich denke, ich verstehe. Das heißt also, ich muss dir beibringen wie man kocht und auch…. andere Dinge." Severus lehnte sich hinunter und streichelte Harrys Nacken mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Harry lehnte sich in die Berührung, sein Nacken war schon immer empfindlich gewesen, aber jetzt sogar noch mehr, als ob es ein Ausgleich für die Taubheit in anderen Gebieten war.

„Gott, das fühlt sich wunderbar an, Sev.", seufzte Harry.

„Gut. Mein Ziel ist es, dir Freude zu bereiten."

„Das tust du wirklich, Severus." Harry drehte seinen Kopf so, das er den anderen Mann ansehen konnte. Er streckte seinen Hals in stiller Einladung, bereit für einen Kuss. Severus schien nur allzu glücklich, zu gehorchen.

---

Ein wenig atemlos und erhitzt, schafften sie es fünf Minuten vor Beginn der Konferenz am Lehrerzimmer zu sein. Ein Platz in dem Stühlekreis war für Harrys Rollstuhl geräumt worden. Severus schob ihn dorthin und setzte sich in den Stuhl daneben.

„Nun, Harry, du kennst jeden hier außer Robert Andrews bereits. Er ist unser neuer Geschichte der Magie Lehrer. Robert, das ist Harry, Harry Potter."

„Harry Johnson.", sagte Harry automatisch. Er würde sich nie an diesen Namen gewöhnen. Er fühlte sich nicht wie ein Potter, ganz egal, wie oft die Leute ihm auch sagten, dass er ganz genau das war. Es waren nicht James oder Lily Potter an die er sich erinnerte, die ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen hatten; die sich um ihn gekümmert hatten, als er als Kind krank gewesen war, mit Husten und Erkältungen, es waren David und Helen Johnson, von denen er als seine Eltern dachte. Johnson war jetzt sein Name, nicht Potter.

„Sorry, Harry. Ich vergesse das nur immer.", sagte Minerva. Robert Andrews lehnte sich quer über den Kreis und hielt Harry seine Hand zum Schütteln entgegen. Seine Haare waren lang und blond, Harry schmerzhaft an Lucius Malfoy erinnernd und er schrak ein wenig vor der Berührung des Mannes zurück, sich fühlend, als würde er nicht genug Luft bekommen. Severus bemerkte seine Unruhe und legte seine Hand auf Harrys Knie, sie nicht bewegend, sondern ihn einfach nur wissen lassend, dass er da war.

„Was ist mit Professor Binns?", fragte Harry. Wenn der Tod ihn schon nicht davon abgehalten hatte, unzählige Schüler zu langweilen, wusste er nicht, was sonst.

„Er hat endlich den Geist aufgegeben!" Der neue Lehrer lachte laut, unglaublich amüsiert über seinen eigenen Witz. Niemand sonst lachte.

McGonagall blickte ihn finster an. „Professor Binns hat sich dazu entscheiden, auf eine höhere Ebene zu gehen."

„Du und ich, wir werden eine Menge voneinander sehen, Harry.", sagte Andrews. Die Augen des Mannes hatten die seltsamste Violett-Färbung, die er je gesehen hatte, aber außer der Wärme dieser Farbe, strahlte der Mann Kälte aus. Dies war ein Mann, der sich nur um sich selbst kümmerte, ganz egal, was er sagte oder tat. Harry spürte solche Dinge bei den Leuten, er wusste instinktiv, wem er vertrauen konnte und wem nicht.

Er hatte nie über sich selbst als übersinnlich oder irgendetwas in der Art gedacht, er akzeptierte einfach, dass er manchmal Dinge wusste, Dinge spüren konnte. Alle Haare auf seinem Körper standen ab, als er auf die Gefahr reagierte, die von diesem Mann ausging, nur wusste er nicht, was diese Gefahr war. Er hatte nur kurze Eindrücke von Gefühlen, nichts konkretes wie eine Vision.

„Werden wir?", fragte Harry, überhaupt nicht begeistert von der Idee, auch nur ein kleines bisschen Zeit mit diesem Mann zu verbringen.

„Ja, ich kann dir helfen mit den ganzen Zaubererbräuchen, die du nicht kennst, weil du ja von Mugglen aufgezogen worden bist."

Er schaffte es, dass Wort _Muggle_ wie eine Art Krankheit klingen zu lassen. „Mugglegeborene kennen einfach unsere Art nicht."

„Als nächstes werden Sie wohl sagen, es solle ihnen verboten werden, Hogwarts zu besuchen.", sagte Professor Lupin. „Wie ist ihre Haltung zu Werwölfen?"

„W… Werwölfen? Schulleiterin, sicherlich erlauben Sie doch keine Werwölfe in Hogwarts?" Der Mann war erheblich blasser geworden.

„Sie meinen, Sie wussten es gar nicht?", fragte Severus ruhig. „Natürlich, Remus ist ziemlich sicher, solange er seinen Wolfsbann zu sich nimmt. Eine Schande, dass ich ihn noch nicht entwickelt hatte, als ich noch hier zur Schule ging, dann wäre es nicht zu dieser beinahen Katastrophe gekommen."

„Musst du mich immer daran erinnern?" Remus lächelte Severus und Harry an. „Das war vor fast zwanzig Jahren!"

„Er… e… er hat versucht, Sie zu beißen?" Wenn der Mann noch blasser werden würde, würde er Hagrids Hafergrütze Konkurrens machen.

„Ja, aber keine Sorge. Ich nehme jetzt den Wolfsbanntrank." Remus grinste und Harry war sich sicher, dass er ein leises Knurren hörte, Andrews kippte beinahe von seinem Stuhl.

„Danke, aber ich werde Ihre Hilfe nicht benötigen.", sagte Harry, sah Severus an und lächelte schüchtern. „Severus wird mir alles beibringen, was ich wissen muss."

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder.

hoffe auf viele und vor allem nette kommentare! _grins_

bye, wölfin


	11. Part 11

huhu!

ja, ich lebe noch! :)  
Und es tut mir ganz ernsthaft leid, dass es jetzt über ein halbes jahr gedauert hat mit dem neuen Pitel!  
Dafür hab ich aber in der Zeit eigentlich viel erreicht: hab meinen Führerschein fertig, alle meine Abi-Prüfungen mit eigentlich gutem Gefühl hinter mich gebracht und einen Ausbildungsvertrag unterzeichnet...

okay, das dürfte euch eigentlich relativ wenig interessieren... XD  
das gute daran für euch: Ich hab jetzt bis zum 1.8.08 'Ferien' und kann mich demnach völlig meinen Storys widmen... ich hoffe, ich werd dann auch endlich mal fertig... XD

sooo... jetzt möchte ich mich noch einmal herzlichst für die lieben aber nicht ganz so zahlreichen Kommis bedanken!

Achtung! Dieses Pitel ist nicht beta-gelesen. Ich bin zwar grad nochmal drüber gegangen, aber da ich ja die englische Version im Kopf habe, klingt für mich vllt das ein oder andere einleuchtend, was im Deutschen gar nicht so deutlich wird. XD

Demnach ist auch der Job der Beta wieder frei, da ich meine alte nicht mehr erreiche... :(  
Freiwillige bitte vortreten! XD

SO! Und jetzt viel Spaß! entgülitg.. :)

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 11**

Harry schrie nicht länger, wenn er Alpträume hatte, er wimmerte, versuchte sich zu einem Ball zusammenzurollen, so als würde er sich selbst vor der Folter schützen, von der er immer noch jede Nacht träumte, aber sein gebrochener Körper schaffte nicht einmal das. Dieses Wimmern war genug, um Severus sofort zu wecken und in Harrys Zimmer zu führen, wo er sich dann zu und um ihn legte und leise Nichtigkeiten in sein Ohr flüsterte, bis sich seine Atmung beruhigte und er in einen tieferen Schlaf als zuvor fiel. Harry wachte nie von seinen Alpträumen auf, aber Severus mochte es zu denken, dass seine Anwesenheit ihm half, sich zu beruhigen und wieder einzuschlafen, da er wenig mehr tun konnte. Sobald Harry ruhiger war, ging er wieder in sein eigenes Bett. Er dachte nicht, dass Harry überhaupt wusste, dass er da gewesen war.

Er hatte eine Idee für einen Trank, einen lokalen, den er in Harrys Haut einmassieren konnte, etwas um die Nerven wieder zu beleben; er war bereits jedes Tagebuch, jedes Buch in der Verbotenen Abteilung, jeden dunklen Wälzer in seiner uralten Bibliothek und dem Black Haus durchgegangen, aber es existierte nichts, das Nervenschäden reparieren würde, nicht einmal ein dunkler Zauber. Er wollte etwas erfinden, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er anfangen sollte, es gab keine Basis auf die er aufbauen konnte, es war nichts getan worden, um Opfern von Nervenschäden aufgrund des Cruciatus Fluches zu helfen. Die meisten Menschen waren wahnsinnig geworden, lange bevor der Fluch zu dem Level an Schaden kam wie bei Harry und die Folter hatte ein Ende. Was war der Sinn darin, ein Opfer weiter zu foltern, wenn es so verrückt war, dass es nicht einmal wusste, was mit ihm geschah?

Es gab keinen anderen Weg, Severus wusste, er würde sich mit den Behandlungen der Muggel beschäftigen müssen, etwas das ihm nicht sonderlich gefiel. Nachdem er David und Helen getroffen hatte, wusste er, dass nicht alle Muggle so schlecht waren wie Lord Voldemort und sein eigener Vater es hatten aussehen lassen, aber es störte ihn dennoch, dass seine geliebten Tränke unfähig waren, Harry zu helfen, unfähig waren, seinem anderen Geliebten zu helfen.

Er erzählte Harry nichts davon, er wollte erst herausfinden, ob es überhaupt Hoffnung gab, ehe er ihm diese Hoffnung vielleicht wieder nahm. Harry hatte bereits zu viel durchstehen müssen, als das man ihm nun wieder den Boden unter den Füßen hätte wegziehen können.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür zu Harrys Büro, gerade als er zum Abendessen gehen wollte, aber er verweigerte nie einem Schüler seine Zeit, ganz egal was für andere Pläne er haben mochte. Sein Job, den Mugglegeborenen zu helfen, sich mehr in die magische Welt zu integrieren, hatte sich mittlerweile eher dahingehend entwickelt, dass er mehr und mehr zu einer Art Ratgeber wurde und das nicht nur für mugglegeborene Schüler.

Mit Außnahme der letzten Fuhre von Erstklässlern, kannte er sie alle schon und vielleicht dachten sie, es wäre leichter mit ihm über Dinge zu sprechen, die sie beschäftigte, als mit einem der älteren Professoren. Mobbing, Probleme zu Hause, sogar Sex, sie fragten ihn wegen allem und er versuchte sein Bestes, aber er machte sich Sorgen, dass er nicht wirklich qualifiziert genug war, all diese Probleme richtig anzugehen.

„Komm herein.", rief Harry und flüsterte den Spruch, um die Tür zu öffnen. Es war kein Schüler. Es war Professor Andrews.

„Professor Andrews. Das ist eine Überraschung. Severus erwartet mich fürs Abendessen."

„Ich werde dich nicht lange aufhalten, Harry. Ich wollte dir nur ein paar Bücher bringen, von denen ich dachte, sie könnten dich interessieren."

„Oh?" Harry konnte keine Bücher sehen und hatte wieder dieses unangenehme, prickelnde Gefühl in seinem Nacken.

Der Mann schnippte mit den Fingern und um die zwanzig Bücher erschienen auf seinem Schreibtisch. „Es gibt ein paar ziemlich interessante Anekdoten in ihnen über die Zaubererkultur über die Jahrhunderte, die, wie ich denke, sehr nützlich für dich sein würden."

„Danke. Das weiß ich zu schätzen." Diese Geste war unerwartet, aber Harry hoffte, der Mann würde es nicht zu einer Gewohnheit machen, sein Büro aufzusuchen, ob er nun Bücher mitbrachte oder nicht.

„Guten Abend.", sagte Andrews, drehte sich um und lief hinaus, gerade als Severus zu klopfen ansetzte, um herein zu kommen. Die beiden waren kaum höflich zueinander.

„Was wollte er hier?", fragte Severus, sobald der Mann gegangen war. Seine Hände hatte er in seine Roben verkrallt und sein linkes Augenlid zitterte unkontrollierbar. Das passierte nur, wenn er wirklich sauer war.

Harry starrte ihn an. „Mein Gott, Severus, bist du _eifersüchtig_?"

„Habe ich denn einen Grund dafür?", verlangter er zu wissen.

„Ich werde vergessen, dass du mich das überhaupt gefragt hast.", sagt Harry wütend und warf seine Schriftrollen nachlässig in seine Tasche. Wie konnte Severus auch nur _denken_, er würde…

Natürlich, Robert Andrews war ein blonder, gut aussehender junger Mann und würden sie Preise für schwaches Selbstwertgefühl vergeben, würde Severus Snape auf der Stelle gewinnen. Harry konnte fast schon seine Gedanken sehen. Er war beinahe zwei Jahrzehnte älter als er, hatte bleiche Haut und fettige Haare; er arbeitete in Umständen, die einen Überschuss an öliger Substanz verursachten, so blieben seine Haare nie lange sauber, obwohl er sie jeden Tag wusch. Seine Nase war lang und krumm, er hatte gelbliche Fingernägel wegen all der Tränkezutaten, mit denen er täglich zu tun hatte, und sehr viele von diesen sorgten ausschließlich für Harrys Wohlbefinden. Aber Severus Snape hatte eine Sache, die Robert Andrews niemals besitzen würde; er hatte Harrys Liebe. Und Harry würde den Mann vor ihm dies niemals vergessen lassen.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus.", sagte er, wie er es dem Mann jeden Tag sagte. Er selbst hatte diese drei Wörter noch nicht gehört, aber es war deutlich in Severus Handlungen zu erkennen, darin, wie viel er für ihn tat, dass er ihn ebenfalls liebte.

„Ich habe shepherd's pie(1) gemacht.", sagte Severus, Harrys Liebesgeständnis ignorierend, wie er es immer tat. Harry ließ ihn nie wissen, wie sehr ihn das verletzte, da er wusste, Severus fand es schwierig Gefühle auszudrücken, nur wünschte er sich manchmal, dass es einfacher wäre, so wie er sich manchmal wünschte, er wäre noch gesund, aber beide Wünsche waren sinnlos und so versuchte er, sich nicht zu sehr damit zu beschäftigen.

„Mein Lieblingsessen.", lächelte er, als Severus hinter ihn ging und ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer rollte, wo der Tisch bereits für zwei gedeckt war.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Severus. Der Tisch selbst war von einer weißen Tischdecke bedeckt, es gab zwei silberne Kerzenständer mit glänzenden weißen Kerzen, die bereits angezündet waren und die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Zimmer darstellten. Eine Vase mit Blumen stand in der Mitte des Tisches. Zwei Kristallkelche und ein Krug mit kaltem Kürbissaft befanden sich an der Seite. Harry konnte keinen Alkohol trinken, nicht mit der Menge an Tränken, die er einnehmen musste und Severus verzichtete daher ebenfalls.

„Was gibt es zu feiern?", fragte Harry.

„Es sind heute drei Monate seit unserem ersten Date.", lächelte er.

„Das kann doch nicht schon so lange her sein!", protestierte der Jüngere.

„Zeit vergeht schnell, wenn man Spaß hat, hmm?" Severus rollte ihn weiter und positionierte den Rollstuhl an seinem Platz, bevor er sich hinunterlehnte und ihn hinter das Ohr küsste. „Wir werden essen.", flüsterte er. „Und danach dachte ich, könnten wir ein Bad nehmen. Zusammen. Ich werde dich in weiche Handtücher einwickeln und in dein Bett tragen, wo ich dann auch bleiben werde. Wenn ich willkommen bin."

Harry nickte, nicht fähig auch nur einen Satz grammatikalisch richtig herauszubringen. In diesen drei Monaten hatten er und Severus noch nie ein Bett geteilt, ihr Quartier besaß zwei Schlafzimmer und gewöhnlich, nachdem Severus ihn bettfertig machte, ging er in sein eigenes. Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte, dass er wollte, das Severus sich eins mit ihm teilte, auch wenn sie nicht viel tun konnten, aber nun sah es ganz so aus, als hätte Severus entschieden es wäre höchste Zeit und Harry wurde immer nervöser im Laufe des Abends. Er schmeckte das Essen kaum und war froh, als sie beide entschieden, Nachtisch ausfallen zu lassen und stattdessen das versprochene Bad zu nehmen.

Als sie das Badezimmer erreichten, schien Severus zu merken, dass ihn etwas störte, er hatte einen sechsten Sinn dafür. Harry dachte, es könnte vielleicht noch von ihren gemeinsamen Okklumentik-Stunden herrühren. „Harry, wir müssen das nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst.", sagte er, vor seinem Rollstuhl knieend.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich will schon, es ist nur – kannst du einfach langsam machen? Ich bin ein wenig nervös."

„So langsam wie du magst, Harry. Wir haben die ganze Nacht." Damit stand Severus auf und begann ihn mit dem langsamsten Striptease zu beschenken, den er sich je vorgesellt hatte. Er erkannte, dass er noch nie vorher einen anderen Mann nackt gesehen hatte und versuchte, den Schnitz zu schlucken, der sich plötzlich in seiner Kehle befand, als Stückchen für Stückchen blasse Haut zum Vorschein kam. Nachdem die Roben aufgeknöpft und entfernt waren, war das Shirt dran und Harry wünschte, es wären seine Hände, die fähig waren, den Mann vor ihm auszuziehen. Severus' dunkle Augen nahmen seine gefangen und Harry fühlte, wie ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagten, als Severus sich entgültig von dem Shirt befreite und es in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf den Boden warf. Das war beinahe schockierender, als die baldige Nacktheit des Mannes.

Das langsame Reizen, als Severus erst einen Kopf seiner Hosen öffnete, dann den nächsten, war genau das. Zu langsam, zu aufreizend.

„Oh, Gott.", stöhnte Harry. „Severus, bitte!"

Severus grinste und öffnete den nächsten Knopf, Harry sah eine Spur von dunklem Haar, die hinunter in den noch von der Hose verdeckten Bereich führte. Dann, endlich, wurde der letzte Knopf geöffnet, Severus schob die Hose über seine Hüften und Harry hatte freien Blick, seinen ersten Blick, auf das erigierte Glied des Mannes.

„Du trägst keine Unterwäsche?", Harry keuchte in Überraschung.

„Nicht heute abend, aber es sieht so aus, als ob einer von uns ein klein wenig zu viel an hat."

„Ich hatte gehofft, du könntest etwas dagegen tun.", lächelte der Jüngere.

„Oh, das habe ich vor, mein lieber Harry. Das habe ich vor."

Sobald Harry ausgezogen war, was in sich schon einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm, hob Severus ihn auf seine Arme und ließ ihn sanft in der Badewanne gleiten, seinen Arm als Stütze für seinen Kopf benutzend, als er begann, ihn mit einem Schwamm zu waschen. Harry seufzte und sank tiefer in die Wanne, es war so entspannend, dass er seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit kaum bemerkte. Das Wasser ließ alles normal erscheinen, die kleinen Wellen bewegten seinen Körper leicht, ohne irgendeine Hilfe von ihm.

Es geschah, als Severus seinen Bauch wusch, dass der Schmerz zuerst begann, ein scharfes Stechen hinter seinen Augen und Harry zuckte zusammen. Als Severus gerade tiefer gehen wollte, um den Schwamm um sein Glied zu legen, fühlte es sich an, als würde sein Schädel explodieren und er schrie vor Schmerz auf, schlug Severus' Hand mit seiner Recht weg. „Hör auf! Hör auf, mich zu berühren!"

„Harry? Was ist los?" Severus ließ den Schwamm in die Wanne fallen, aber er hielt Harry immer noch mit einer Hand an der Schulter fest. Harry fühlte zu viel Schmerz, als das er in den nächsten Minuten hätte reden können. Jemand spaltete seinen Kopf in zwei Teile.

„Trank, Severus. Schmerztrank."

„Was? Du hattest deine Dosis vor dem Abendessen, Harry, erinnerst du dich nicht? Es ist zu früh, um noch eine zu nehmen."

„Scheiße!", rief er. „Hol mich raus, Severus, hol mich raus!" Harry versuchte, sich zu bewegen, sich selbst hochzuhiefen, aber es war hoffnungslos und er erreichte damit nur, seinen guten Arm gegen die Seite der Wanne zu schlagen, der Schmerz in seinem Handgelenk nun dem in seinem Kopf Konkurrenz machend. Ärgerliche, frustrierte Tränen fanden ihren Weg in seine Augen und er versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln, bevor der andere Mann sie sehen konnte.

„Harry, beruhig dich, du wirst dich nur selbst verletzen.", sagte Severus ruhig. „Lass mich dir helfen. Beruhig dich. Atme. So ist's gut. So ist's gut."

„Hör auf, mit mir zu reden, als wäre ich ein verdammtes Kind!", schrie Harry, der Schmerz in seinem Kopf ihn dazu bringend, die eine Person anzufahren, die er niemals verletzen wollte.

Severus ignorierte seinen Ausbruch, genau wie all die vorrangegangenen. Harry fragte sich, wie der Mann nur so verdammt geduldig sein konnte. Schweigend hob er ihn aus der Badewanne.

Er wickelte ihn wirklich in ein weiches Badetuch und brachte ihn ins Bett, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.

„Bleib, bitte.", flehte Harry.

„Willst du das denn?"

„Bitte, Severus. Ich möchte, dass du mich festhältst. Wie du es tust, wenn ich Alpträume hab."

„Du wusstest davon? Du warst wach?" Severus blieb an der Tür stehen.

„Nein, aber meine Träume haben sich verändernd, wenn du da warst. Es waren keine Alpträume mehr, wenn du mich berührt hast. Ich denke, ich hab dich irgendwie gespürt oder so."

„Bist du dir darüber sicher, Harry? Ich will nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst."

„Ich hab Schmerzen, ich fühl mich beschissen, ich benehm mich wie ein Idiot und du lässt mich mich besser fühlen. Ich will dich hier, Severus. Neben mir."

Severus nickte und legte sich neben ihn, nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet. Harry lag auf seiner rechten Seite, Severus rollte sich hinter ihm zusammen, legte seine Arme um den Brustkorb des Jüngeren und drückte sanfte Küsse auf seinen Hals. Das schien den Schmerz in seinem Kopf etwas zu lindern und er dachte, er würde nun wohl doch noch ein wenig Schlaf abbekommen.

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

* * *

(1) -- fragt mich nicht, sorry, aber dafür hab ich keine deutsche Übersetzung gefunden… ich glaub aber, es ist irgendwas mit Pastete und Hackfleisch… falls es einer von euch weiß, sagt bitte Bescheid, dann korrigier ich das. :)

Hoffe, das Pitel hat euch gefallen und ich hab nicht alle meine Leser verloren! :)

Wie oben bereits gesagt: **Ich brauche eine neue Beta!!** Also wenn jemand Lust und Zeit hat, bitte melden!

lg, wölfin


	12. Part 12

Huhu!

hier ist auch schon das nächste Pitel...

obwohl ich ja ehrlich zugeben muss, 2 Kommis aus insgesamt 129 Lesern des letzten Pitels is eigentlich nur ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Sorry, will mich da jetzt auch net groß beschweren, da mir die Energie dafür auch langsam wirklich zu schade wird... _seufz _

Dafür bin ich Anna-Releena und Madame Minuit12 doppelt so dankbar für das Review, das sie mir hinterlassen haben! Danke euch!! )

dann möchte ich mich ganz ganz herlich bei meiner besten Freundin xNuitx bedanken, die mir wieder mal aus der Patsche geholfen hat! Mein PC hat nämlich letzte Woche den Geist aufgegeben und dank ihr läuft er seit heute wieder... und schnurrt wie ein Kätzchen... D  
xNuitx gaaaanz fest knuddel und Maxi-Packung Toffifee überreich

dann möcht ich noch Mamodo fürs Betan danken! auch mal knuddel  
ging ja ruck zuck... )

sooo und jetzt viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

Parallel Lines

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 12**

„Professor Andrews, dies wird nun langsam wirklich zur Gewohnheit.", sagte Harry, als der Mann in seinem Büro herumwuselte. Während der letzten drei Wochen hatte er ihn mehrmals unter dem Vorwand besucht, ihm einige Bücher zu bringen, die bestimmt interessant für ihn seien. Madam Pince schickte Harry bereits jedes Buch von der Bücherei, das er benötigte. Die meisten Bücher, die Andrews ihm gab, hatte er längst gelesen.

„Das wird es, nicht wahr?", sagte Andrews, als er auf Harrys Rollstuhl zuging. „Es ist einfach so interessant, in Ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein, Harry. Ich hab es immer gern, meinen Auftrag vorher kennen zu lernen. Ich mag es zu denken, dass da eine Verbindung zwischen uns ist."

„Da ist nichts zwischen uns.", knurrte Harry zwischen aufeinandergepressten Zähnen. Lag Severus richtig? Stand der Mann wirklich auf ihn? Das war nicht der Eindruck, den Harry von ihm hatte, aber da gab es immernoch den Hauch von Gefahr, den er spürte. „Ich bin mit Severus zusammen."

„Oh, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen in Ihrem hübschen, kleinen Kopf, Harry. Ich steh nicht auf solche verkorksten Dinge. Ich hab nichts für Typen im Rollstuhl übrig, eigentlich hab ich gar nichts für Typen übrig. Aber Severus, nicht wahr? Sagen Sie mir, war er schon an Ihnen interessiert, _bevor_ Sie im Rollstuhl gelandet sind?" Andrews grinste anzüglich. „Er braucht dieses Extra an pervers, um ihn noch hochzukriegen, nicht wahr?"

„Wagen Sie es sich nicht, so über ihn zu reden!"

„Warum nicht? Es ist die Wahrheit, oder etwa nicht? Er ist nur, wegen diesem Stuhl mit Ihnen zusammen, weil Sie nicht für sich selbst sorgen können. Er fühlt sich für Sie verantwortlich, will es wiedergutmachen, indem er sich um Sie kümmert. Denken Sie, er würde bei Ihnen bleiben, wenn Sie gesund wären? Er liebt Sie nicht, er will nur seine Schuld begleichen. Es wäre ganz egal, wer Sie sind."

„Das ist eine Lüge!"

„Glauben Sie was Sie wollen, Harry, aber das wird das Resultat heute auch nicht ändern." Der Mann hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Fesselzauber auf Harry, sodass er sich nicht einmal mit seinen guten Gliedern wegbewegen konnte. „Das ist schon besser." Andrews kniete sich vor den Rollstuhl und streichelte Harrys Wange.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre verdammten Hände von mir!", schrie Harry, beinahe seinen Körper dazu zwingend sich zu bewegen, die Fesseln und seine Behinderung außer Acht lassend.

„Ich sagte Ihnen doch, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Harry. Ich werde Ihre Tugend nicht beschmutzen. Ich mag meine Partner willig und fähig. Sie würden keins von beidem sein."

Andrews stand, seinen Zauberstab hebend, auf. Es gab nichts, was Harry tun konnte. Er war der Gnade dieses Mannes ausgeliefert. Ebenso als Andrews die ersten Silben des Todesfluches murmelte, konnte Harry nur sprechen. „_Expelliarmus!_", schrie er, als drei andere Stimmen zu seiner dazukamen. Andrews wurde an die andere Seite des Zimmers geschleudert. Als er die Wand hinunterrutschte, folgte ihm eine Blutspur dort, wo er mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen war. Harry sah auf, überrascht Madam Pomfrey, Remus und Severus zu sehen, alle mit ihren Stäben auf Professor Andrews gerichtet, der immernoch bewusstlos war.

Madam Pomfrey löste die Fesseln und checkte Harry durch. „Wie? Was?", fragte er.

„Unsere Räume sind durch Zauber geschützt, Harry. Für den Fall, dass du jemals Hilfe benötigen würdest, dich aber nicht bewegen könntest, um sie zu holen, hat Madam Pomfrey einen Überwachungs-Zauber auf dich gelegt, sodass wir Bescheid wissen und kommen können, um dir zu helfen, solltest du jemals in Gefahr sein.", sagte Severus.

„Ein Überwachungs-Zauber? Ihr habt mich die ganze Zeit überwacht, _ohne meine Erlaubnis?_" Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie das getan hatten.

„So war das nicht, Harry.", sagte Madam Pomfrey.

„Nein? Wie war es dann? Ich habe Leute so satt, die entscheiden, was das **B**este für mich ist! Ich bin kein Kind und mein Verstand ist in perfektem Zustand. Ich muss nicht 24 Stunden am Tag überwacht werden!"

„Eigentlich, Harry, musst du das." Madam Pomfrey tätschelte sein Knie. „Was wäre passiert, wenn du diesen Zauber nicht auf dir hättest? Du wärest tot, du brauchst ihn."

„Entfernt ihn.", sagte Harry bestimmt. „Ich will ihn nicht."

„Harry, bitte.", flehte Severus.

„Nein, Severus. Ich will ihn nicht. Ich will nicht ausspioniert werden. Entfernt ihn."

Madam Pomfrey nickte und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Er fühlte die Magie in der Luft flimmern, als der Zauber entfernt wurde. „Okay, Harry. Es ist erledigt. Ich werde Professor Andrews mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen. Ich schätze, du wirst ihn später befragen wollen, Severus?"

„Da hast du recht, Poppy. Geh sicher, dass er gefesselt bleibt."

Sobald Madam Pomfrey gegangen war, ihre Last vor ihr schwebend, wandte sich Severus wieder an Harry. „Harry… Ich…"

„Nicht, Severus. Sag nichts. Nichts, was du sagen könntest, würde das hier richtig machen. Ich war gegen meinen Willen unter einem Zauber. Wie konntet ihr mir das antun, nach dem, was ich durchgemacht habe? Wie konntet ihr mich ohne meine Erlaubnis unter einen Zauber stellen? Und du auch, Remus, du hast sie gelassen."

„Es war nur zu deinem Besten, Harry.", sagte Remus.

„Zu meinem Besten?" Harry lachte humorlos. „So wie dieses Ding?" Er streckte seinen Arm aus, zeigte das Armband, das um sein Handgelenk lag.

„Severus! Wie konntest du!", brüllte Remus. „Wie konntest du ihm dieses Ding anlegen!"

„Was? Es wurde ihm vom Ministerium angelegt, von Fudge selbst. Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun."

„Es verschließt meine Magie.", sagte Harry. „Er will nicht, dass ich der nächste Dunkle Lord werde."

Remus sah von einem zum Anderem. „Das verschließt deine Magie nicht, Harry. Zumindest, sofern du nicht… Bist du Jungfrau, Harry?"

Harry nickte, dieses Mal zusätzlich rot werdend. „Was ist es dann?", fragte er.

„Es ist eine Keuschheits-Vorrichtung, sie wurden vor über zweihundert Jahren gesetzlich verboten."

„Was genau meinst du mit Keuschheits-Vorrichtung, Lupin?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Wie du wahrscheinlich weißt, Severus, kommt die mächtigste und reinste Magie von Jungfrauen. Reinblütige Familien wollten ihre Kinder rein halten, bis sie eine gute Ehe eingingen, aber Anstandsdamen waren schwer zu kriegen. Legt man jemandem diese Vorrichtung an, so hemmt es die Libido und falls es zu irgendwelchen intimen Berührungen kommt, irgendetwas unterhalb der Taille, so entsteht …"

„Schmerz.", sagte Harry. „Quälender Schmerz." (**A/B**:Ich werde Fudge töten!! böse knurrt Den wird doch eh keiner vermissen!!)

War es wahr? Dass der Grund dafür, dass er seit Monaten keine Errektion gehabt hatte, diese Vorrichtung war und letzten Endes nicht seine Verletzungen?

„Ja. Es wurde vom Zauberergamot als Dunkle Magie erachtet und verboten."

„Wie kann es dann sein, dass Fudge trotzdem einen bekommen hat? Du sagtest, es ist keine Sperre für meineMagie?"

„Theoretisch ist es das nicht, aber weil du Jungfrau bist, hemmt es auch deine Magie. Dasselbe passierte mit all diesen Kindern, sie konnten erst wieder zaubern, als sie verheiratet waren und der Ehemann oder die Ehefrau das Armband nach der Zeremonie entfernte. Sexuelle Aktivität ist mit Magie verbunden, das**s** ist der Grund, warum eine Menge Leute stablose Magie nutzen können, wenn sie durch die Pubertät gehen, aber die Meisten von ihnen diese Fähigkeit verlieren, wenn sie älter werden."

„Was war, wenn sie nicht heiraten wollten?"

„Es konnte von den Eltern entfernt werden, aber die Meisten von ihnen waren so versessen darauf, eine gute Verbindung zu schaffen, dass sie sich weigerten, bis das Kind heiratete."

„Das ist barbarisch!", sagte Harry. „Sie haben das ihren eigenen Kindern angetan? Das war ja fast so, als hätten sie sie als Sklaven verkauft!"

„Die Geschichte ist voll von Barbarei, Harry. Muggle genau wie magische. Ich habe nicht gesagt, wir seien stolz darauf."

„Nein, Remus, das hast du nicht. Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich, ich hätte dich nicht so anschreien sollen. Aber wie bekommen wir dieses blöde Ding von mir runter?"

Remus lächelte Harry an und gab Severus dann ein gleichermaßen breites Grinsen.

„Severus, denkst du nicht, es ist Zeit, deine bald angeheiratete Verwandtschaft einzuladen, um Hogwarts zu besuchen?"

Nach dem Abendessen machten sich Harry, Severus, Remus und Professor McGonagall, zusammen mit Severus' neuester Dosis Veritaserum**,** auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel, um Professor Andrews zu befragen und herauszubekommen, warum er versucht hatte Harry zu töten. Harry vermutete, es handelte sich um einen Plan von Todessern, es gab immer noch genug von denen da draußen, die ihn tot sehen wollten, die Auroren hatte noch nicht alle gefangen nehmen können. Er dachte nicht, dass sie das jemals tun würden.

Das Armband an seinem Handgelenk schien schwerer zu sein, als gewöhnlich. War es, weil er nun wusste, was es tat? Zu denken, dass Fudge ihm dies angetan hatte, ihm die Fähigkeit genommen hatte Vergnügen zu empfinden, war ein Gräuel. Er fragte sich, welche Funktion des Armbandes Fudge wohl mehr liebte, der Fakt, dass es Harrys Magie nahm oder sein sexuelles Vergnügen.

Severus legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Bist du sicher, du willst das tun?"

„Mir geht es gut, Severus. Ich will das machen. Ich will wissen, warum er versucht hat, mich zu töten."

Seine vorherige Wut auf Severus und die Anderen wegen des unerlaubten Überwachungs-Zaubers war teilweise gewichen. Wie konnte er weiterhin sauer auf sei sein, wenn sie sein Leben gerettet hatten? Es störte ihn jedoch immer noch, dass sie ihm nicht genug vertraut hatten, um es ihm zu sagen, dass sie dachten er sei noch nicht reif genug es zu wissen. Er war kein Kind mehr, wann würden sie das endlich erkennen?

Professor Andrews lag in einem Bett, Lederfesseln an seinen Handgelenken und seinen Knöcheln banden ihn daran. Sein Kopf war verbunden und sein Gesicht bleich und blutleer. Auf seinem linken Unterarm war eine Art Tattoo von einem Vogel, sicherlich nicht das gewöhnliche Dunkle Mal.

„Er ist ein Falke!", rief Severus aus, sobald er die Zeichnung sah.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa diesen Unsinn, oder Severus? Dass das Ministerium seinen eigenen Orden an Assassinen hat?", fragte Remus.

Severus antwortete nicht. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, dem Mann das Veritaserum zu verabreichen. „Wer sind Sie?"

"Robert Andrews."

„Und was sind Sie?"

„Wie Sie richtig vermutet haben, bin ich ein ehemaliges Mitglied des Ordens der Falken."

„Sie arbeiten für das Ministerium? Hat Fudge Sie beauftragt Harry zu töten?"

„Ich habe für das Ministerium gearbeitet, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Jetzt bin ich freiberuflich tätig. Fudghe war nicht mein Auftraggeber für diesen Fall."

„Also haben Sie vorher für Fudge gearbeitet.", fragte Severus.

„Alle aus dem Orden haben das getan. Ich bin gegangen, als klar wurde, dass Fudge wenig Interesse an der Kunstfertig eines guten Mordes hatte, er wollte uns nur, damit wir Kobold-Rebellionen unterdrücken und den verrückten Minister, der ihm im Weg stand. Ich wollte mehr als das."

„Mehr? Was zum Beispiel?"

„Anerkennung für meine Kunst. Mein Name wäre niemals vergessen worden. Der Mörder des Jungen, der lebte. Wer würde keinen Ruhm wie diesen wollen?"

Harry fühlte sich krank. Der Mann war verrückt und er wollte nur noch weg, aber er wusste, er musste bleiben, unfähig etwas zu tun, außer dem Mann zuzuhören, wie er seine verdrehte Geschichte erzählte, genauso wie er unfähig war, aufzustehen und auf zwei gesunden Beinen zur Tür rauszugehen.

„Also war dies alles Ihre Idee? Sie wollten Harry nur für irgendeine zweifelhafte Art von Ruhm töten?", wollte Severus wissen, so sauer, dass Spucke aus seinem Mund flog.

„Oh, nein. Das war ein Auftrag. Ich wurde angeheuert, ihn zu töten."

„Wer? Wer hat sie angeheuert?", fragte Minerva. „War es Lucius Malfoy?"

„Nein, es war Albus Dumbledore."

„Was? Das ist eine Lüge!", protestierte sie. „Albus würde niemals…"

„Oh? So wie er niemals Dementoren erlauben würde, einen unschuldigen Mann zu küssen? Erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie haben sein kleines Märchen, er sei von Lucius Malfoy unter Imperius gestellt worden, geglaubt? Das er verrückt ist? Der Mann ist geistig so gesund, wie er es immer war. Er hat Sie alle getäuscht, besonders Sie, Severus. Sie waren die ganze Zeit sein kleiner Spion, nicht wahr? Sie waren alle so damit beschäftigt, Voldemort zu zerstören, dass Sie nicht mitbekommen haben, was die ganze Zeit direkt unter Ihren Augen gewesen ist."

„Sprich!", befahl Severus, sein Zauberstab draußen, als ob er damit den Mann in die nächste Woche zaubern wollen würde.

„Warum, denken Sie, war Dumbledore hinter Grindelwald her, wollte Voldemort vernichtet?"

„Weil sie dunkle Zauberer waren.", sagte Harry.

„Und Sie, Harry? Sind Sie auch ein dunkler Zauberer? Nein, das hatte ich auch nicht gedacht. Sie drei hatten immer eine Sache gemeinsam, Sie waren eine Bedrohung für Dumbledores Macht. Er wollte, dass niemand ihm im Weg stand. Dumbledore will der neue Dunkle Lord sein."

* * *

so, das nächste Pitel werd ich wohl nächste Woche hochladen...  
werd mich jedenfalls bemühen. D

Reviews?

lg, wölfin


	13. Part 13

Huhu!  
so, da kommt jetzt hier wohl schon das nächste Pitelchen... :)

Vielen Dank an meine Beta Mamodo _dich mal drückt_ und an Tolotos für das (leider einzige) Kommi zum letzten Pitel.

jetzt noch ne kleine Anmerkung, auch wenn es wohl die meisten von euch net allzu sehr interessieren wird: ** Ich hab mein Abi geschafft!!** Zwar nur mit nem Durchschnitt von 2,9 aber was solls.. Abi is Abi... XD

jetzt viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 13**

Helen und David konnten erst am Weihnachtsabend nach Hogwarts kommen, wie sie Severus und Harry in einem Brief erklärten. Sie hatten sich bereits zu oft frei genommen, als Harry vermisst worden war, als sie ihn gefunden und ihre Tage damit verbracht hatten, ihn zu Ärzten und Spezialisten zu bringen, sodass ihre Bosse nicht begeistert davon wären, würden sie sich weiterhin frei nehmen. Falls sie nicht nach dem 2. Weihnachtsfeiertag wieder da waren, würden sie beide ihren Job verlieren.

Robert Andrews', Fudges und Dumbledores Verhandlungen würden im neuen Jahr stattfinden, am dritten Januar. Er und Harry mussten beide als Zeugen anwesend sein, Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry dafür bereit war. Er schien immer noch geschockt von diesem ultimativen Betrug. Niemand in der Schule konnte wirklich glauben, dass passiert war, was passiert war. Vielleicht würden sie bei der Verhandlung endlich die gesamte Wahrheit erfahren.

Als Heiligabend dann endlich kam, hielt Severus Harry auf seinem Schoß, seine Haare streichelnd. Harry hatte beinahe den gesamten Morgen damit verbracht sich zu übergeben. Er wusste es waren nur seine Nerven, aber warum war Harry so besorgt darüber, dass seine Eltern sie besuchen kamen? Wollte er nicht, dass sie ihn besuchten?

Professor McGonagall und die Hälfte des Ordens waren losgegangen, um die Johnsons über das Flohnetzwerk vom tropfenden Kessel zu eskortieren. Es gab immer noch eine Menge Todesser da draußen, die Harrys Familie verletzen würden, um ihn zu kriegen. Sie gingen bei der Sicherheit der Johnsons kein Risiko ein.

„Harry? Was ist los? Du weißt, du kannst es mir sagen."

„Wie soll ich ihnen _das _erklären?" Harry hielt ihm das beleidigende Armband vors Gesicht. „Wie redet man mit seinen Eltern über Sex? Sie wissen noch nicht einmal, dass wir uns die gleichen Zimmer teilen, nicht zu sprechen von demselben Bett. Ich will sie nicht verletzen, aber ich will sie auch nicht anlügen."

„Du denkst, sie wären verletzt?" Severus küsste Harry auf seinen Kopf. Er fragte sich, warum David diese Unterhaltung nie mit Harry geführt hatte, anstatt mit ihm. „Harry, sie wissen es bereits. Dein Vater hat mit mir darüber gesprochen. Er weiß, dass wir uns diese Räume und auch das Bett teilen. Das einzige, was er im Bezug auf unser Liebesleben erwähnt hat, war, dass ich dir nicht erlauben soll, dich zu überanstrengen."

„Was? ", stotterte Harry errötend. „Er hat das gesagt? Zu dir? Warum hat er nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen?"

„Würdest du das wirklich von ihm wollen, Harry? Du hast es selbst gesagt, es ist nicht leicht mit seinen Eltern über solche Dinge zu sprechen."

„Nein, du hast Recht. Es ist schwer, mit seinen Eltern über sein Liebesleben zu sprechen, oder das Fehlen von einem." Harry starrte das Armband böse an. „Ich hoffe, es geht ab.", seufzte er. „Du auch, Severus?"

„Das tue ich in der Tat, Harry. Ich kann es kaum erwarten dich kommen zu sehen.", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr und war erfreut, als der Junge in seinen Armen ein wenig zitterte.

„Du wartest besser noch.", sagte Harry lächelnd. „Der Kamin hat sich gerade aktiviert." Gerade, als Harry den Satz beendete, trat Minerva aus dem Kamin, kein einziges Haar verrutscht. Dicht hinter ihr folgten Harrys Eltern, die aussahen, als hätte man sie durch eine Hecke gezerrt. Rückwärts. An den Haaren. Er hörte wie Harry versuchte ein Kichern zu unterdrücken.

Sobald sich alle begrüßt hatten, überließ Minerva sie ihrem „Familienessen", wie sie es nannte. Severus war innerlich zu erfreut, dass sie ihn als Teil von Harrys Familie ansah. Harry saß immer noch auf seinem Schoß, den er seinem Rollstuhl bei weitem vorzog, aber er protestierte nicht, als Severus ihn wieder in diesen setzte, da sie ja gleich zu Abend essen wollten.

„Macht euch keine Sorgen.", sagte Harry. „Severus hat gekocht. Er ist ein hervorragender Koch."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das ist, Harry.", sagte Helen und streichelte Harrys Hand. „Nun, was war es, was ihr uns erzählen wolltet?"

Als er und Harry ihre Geschichte beendet hatten, sahen die Johnsons genauso baff aus, wie sie es erwartet hatten.

„Sag uns nur, was wir tun müssen, Severus.", sagte David. „Wir werden das nicht weiter andauern lassen."

„Nervös wegen morgen, Harry?", fragte Severus ihn später am Abend, sobald sie sich in ihr Bett gekuschelt hatten. Zusammen. Seine Eltern waren in dem anderen Schlafzimmer. Es schien sie nicht zu stören. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig blöd, wegen seiner ganzen Sorgen. Er wurde nervös, wenn er an morgen dachte, aber es war Angst, ob der Zauber wirken würde oder nicht, nicht darüber was seine Eltern über seine und Severus' Beziehung dachten.

„Ein wenig.", gab er zu. Er lag auf dem Rücken, Severus lag links neben ihm. Er hatte seinen Kopf auf einem Ellbogen abgestützt und malte mit der anderen Hand verschiedene Muster auf Harrys Haut. Er war dabei vorsichtig, nicht zu nah an den Bund seiner Shorts oder etwas darunter zu kommen. Harry liebte das Gefühl von den Fingern des Mannes auf seiner Haut. Es war schön, aber nicht auf eine sexuelle Art. Er fragte sich, wie es sich anfühlen würde, sobald das Armband ab war.

Wenn Severus seinen linken Arm oder sein Bein berührte, wusste Harry dass er berührt wurde, er konnte es sehen, aber er konnte es nicht wirklich fühlen, die Nerven waren zu beschädigt. Manchmal konnte er dort einen Druck spüren, aber er war nur sehr entfernt und dauerte nie lange an.

Ein paar Wochen zuvor hatte er auch jegliches Gefühl in seinem linken Bein verloren und er konnte nun gar nicht mehr laufen. Er hatte geweint, als Madam Pomfrey es ihm erzählt hatte, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie alle gewusst hatten, dass dies passieren würde. Severus hatte ihn die gesamte Nacht lang gehalten, hin- und hergewiegt und ihm zugeflüstert. Keiner von beiden hatte in dieser Nacht geschlafen, als Harry weinte, was, wie er meinte, die gesamte Flüssigkeit in seinem Körper gewesen war.

Weil seine Nerven ihm nicht länger bescheid geben konnten, wenn er verletzt war, mussten sie extra vorsichtig sein. Er konnte sich leicht verletzen, ohne es zu bemerken. Kleine Schnitte, von denen er nichts wusste, konnten sich entzünden, wenn sie nicht sofort behandelt wurden, obwohl die Tränke, die er immer noch nahm, damit halfen. Severus prüfte Harrys Körper jeden Morgen, jeden Mittag und jeden Abend, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte.

Als Severus keuchte und sich weg bewegte, wusste Harry, dass er das tat, weil er, dadurch, dass er ihn streichelte, wieder erregt worden war. Es passierte nun öfter und öfter. Und öfter und öfter zog Severus sich von ihm zurück.

„Severus, leg dich auf mich.", drängte Harry, hob seine rechte Hand und strich eine Strähne von Severus' Haaren aus seinen Augen. „Ich möchte dich fühlen. Ich möchte dich berühren."

„Harry, nein. Es ist okay. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Du bist nicht in Ordnung. Du bist erregt und ich möchte dir helfen. Willst du das nicht, Severus? Willst du dich nicht breitbeinig auf mich legen, sodass ich deinen Schwanz gegen meine Brust fühle? Willst du nicht, dass ich dich streichle, bist du kommst? Willst du das nicht?"

„Merlin, Harry! Führ mich nicht in Versuchung! Das Armband, wir können nicht. Ich will dich nicht verletzen."

„Das wirst du nicht, nicht wenn du mich nirgendwo in der Nähe _meines_ Schwanzes berührst. Aber ich kann deinen berühren." Harry senkte seine Hand und drückte zu. Severus stöhnte.

"Harry, es wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair."

„Warum? Weil du einen Orgasmus haben kannst und ich nicht?"

„Nun, ja, ich schätze schon." Severus versuchte, weiter weg zu rutschen.

„Du hast mir erzählt, Dinge können sich angenehm anfühlen, auch wenn ich nicht kommen kann, Severus. Dich zu beobachten, zu fühlen, wie du kommst, wird sich gut für mich anfühlen. Bitte, Severus, bitte." Harry war wegen dem Bedürfnis danach den Tränen nahe. Er musste fühlen, dass Severus ihn wirklich als ein sexuelles Wesen ansah und nicht nur als jemanden, um den er sich kümmerte.

Sie hatten sich geküsst und umarmt, sogar einige intimere Berührungen geteilt, aber sobald es zu intensiv wurde, zog Severus sich immer zurück und verweigerte Harrys Angebote, ihn zum Orgasmus zu bringen. Harry konnte nicht viel tun, dass war wahr, aber er könnte _einige _Sachen tun, wenn Severus ihn nur lassen würde. Er hatte die nagende Vermutung, dass seine Zurückhaltung überhaupt nicht von seinen Verletzungen oder dem Armband herrührte, sondern damit zu tun hatte, dass Severus es schwierig fand, das Kind, das Harry einmal gewesen war, von dem jungen Mann zu trennen, der er nun war. Harry brauchte keinen Vater oder eine Vaterfigur, er brauchte und wollte einen Liebhaber.

„Bitte, Severus, bitte.", flehte er wieder.

„Bist du sicher, Harry?"

„Ich bin sicher", sagte er, als Severus vom Bett aufstand. Harry bekam zuerst Panik, bevor er realisierte, dass er nur seine Unterwäsche auszog. Er stand am Rande des Bettes und sah unsicher auf ihn herab.

„Wie willst du das machen?", fragte er.

„Hilf mir, mich aufzusetzen, dann knie über mir.", schlug Harry vor. Severus gehorchte, brachte ihn in eine angenehme Position gegen die Kissen und das Kopfende. Er kniete sich auf das Bett, seine Knie je auf einer Seite von Harrys Hüften, aber er passte auf, dass sein Unterkörper nicht den von Harry berührte. Beide waren auf der Hut vor dem, was passieren würde, wenn er es tat. Harry verspürte nicht den Wunsch danach zu wiederholen, was in der Badewanne passiert war. Er streichelte Severus' Brust, konzentrierte sich zuerst auf die Brustwarzen des Mannes, liebte das Keuchen, das seine Berührungen hervorriefen. Er ließ seine Hand nach unten wandern, folgte dem Haar unter Severus' Bauchnabel und strich die Länge seines Schwanzes leicht mit seinem Zeigefinger auf und ab. Er zuckte in seiner Hand, als ob er einen eigenen Verstand hätte.

Harry sah auf. Severus' Augen waren geschlossen, die Wimpern warfen einen Schatten auf seine Wangen, sein Gesicht und sein Hals waren rot. Harry griff den Schwanz fest mit seiner rechten Faust und begann ihn in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus zu streicheln. Severus stöhnte und bewegte seine Hüften, als ob er Harrys Hand ficken würde. Er war bereits so hart, große Mengen an Lusttropfen glitzerten an der Spitze seines Glieds, sodass Harry wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Er beschleunigte sein Tempo, beobachtete wie der Mann über ihm in seine Hand stieß. „Oh, Gott! Harry!", schrie er, als er kam und Harrys Hand, Bauch und Brust wurden in perlige Tropfen gebadet.

Severus brach in einem Haufen auf Harrys Brust zusammen, sein gesamter Körper zitterte. Harry konnte jedes Beben des Mannes fühlen und es war fast so, als ob sie den Orgasmus geteilt hätten. Severus sah auf und in Harrys Augen. „Bist du in Ordnung?"

"Mir geht es gut, Severus. Mehr als gut." Harry lächelte ihn an. „Du bist wunderschön, wenn du kommst." Er hob seine Hand zu seinem Mund und begann seine Finger sauber zu lecken, einen nach dem Anderen. Er brauchte wirklich länger als nötig, um sie zu säubern, aber er genoss es, Severus zuzusehen, wie der ihn mit einem hungrigen Blick beobachtete. „Hmm, du schmeckst so gut."

Severus' Augen verdunkelten sich und er presste seine Lippen fest gegen Harrys, stieß seine Zunge hinein und leckte Harrys Gaumen von seinem eigenen Samen sauber. Harry stöhnte bei diesem Gedanken, es war so erotisch. Er leckte sogar seine Zähne und er zitterte, er hatte nie gewusst, dass seine Zähne so empfindsam sein konnten. Keiner von beiden hörte für eine lange Zeit auf den anderen zu küssen, erst als das Bedürfnis nach Luft zur obersten Priorität wurde.

Severus kletterte von Harry herunter und half ihm, sich wieder ordentlich in das Bett zu legen. Er schmiegte sich von hinten an ihn und schlang beide Arme um seine Brust, sodass sie kuschelten. Zärtlich küsste er seinen Nacken. "Danke, Harry."

"Bitte.", erwiderte Harry. "Vielleicht kannst du dich morgen Nacht ja revanchieren."

* * *

so, was sagt ihr?  
ist es ein Kommi wert? _lieb guck  
_  
lg, wölfin


	14. Part 14

Huhu!

sorry, dass es wieder mal ein wenig länger gedauert hat! Aber ich bin ehrlich und gib zu, dass ich irgendwie keine lust hatte, das neue pitel zu übersetzen... aber dann hab ich mir selbst nen tritt in den hintern verpasst und hier ist es...  
frisch gebetat von der lieben Mamodo und angespornt durch die - ich wage es kaum zu glauben - fast schon rekordmäßigen !**3**! Reviews zum letzten pitel! Hört ihr die Ironie? Ich hoffe doch... ;)

viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 14**

Keiner hatte gefrühstückt. Damit der Zauber klappte, mussten alle Beteiligten fasten und gesäubert und in Weiß zum Ritual kommen. Harry starrte, als er Severus in einer ärmellosen, weißen Robe sah, seine Haare ein solch dunkler Kontrast und es erschien seltsam, dass er keine schwarze Hose trug. Sie alle trugen nichts unter ihren Roben und Harry konnte seine Brille nicht tragen; das Metall würde das Ritual stören, was auch den Rollstuhl verbat.

Harry saß auf einem der Holzstühle, die Severus heraufbeschworen hatte, seine Eltern standen auf jeweils einer Seite von ihm, Severus direkt vor ihm. Er fühlte sich ein wenig schwindelig und hoffte, es würde nicht zu lange dauern, er wurde langsam hungrig. Das ganze Zimmer sah er nur verschwommen.

„Was müssen wir tun?", fragte seine Mutter.

„Du und David müsst jeder eine Hand von Harry halten. Severus, du kniest vor Harry, aber du darfst ihn noch nicht berühren.", sagte Remus. Als der Verteidigungslehrer war er der Einzige, der wusste, wie man das Ritual durchführte, das Harry vom Zauber des Armbandes befreien würde. Sie mussten es so tun, als wäre es eine Verlobung.

Alle gingen in Position, Helen hielt Harrys linke Hand, sein Vater seine rechte. Harry sah, wie Severus wegen des kalten Steinbodens zusammenzuckte, als er auf die Knie sank. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt gegen seinen Brustkorb, als Severus zu ihm aufsah und sie sich nervös anlächelten. Was, wenn es nicht funktionierte?

Harry war so besorgt wegen allem gewesen, hatte Angst gehabt, dass seine Eltern es nicht tun würden, dass sie sauer auf ihn sein würden, dafür, dass er Fudge erlaubt hatte ihm das Armband überhaupt erst umzulegen. Sie waren mit Sicherheit entsetzt, aber nicht über Harry. Über Fudge und jeden im Ministerium, der etwas damit zu tun gehabt hatte, Harry das ohne sein und ihr Wissen anzutun, bedachte man, dass ihm das Armband umgelegt worden war, bevor er achtzehn wurde. Harry wusste, hätten seine Eltern einen Zauberstab und auch nur fünf Minuten allein mit Fudge, wäre das Ergebnis nicht sehr schön. Er hatte sie noch nie so wütend gesehen.

Remus murmelte etwas auf Latein, aber Harry hatte Mühe, die Worte zu verstehen. Er bekam ihre Bedeutung nicht wirklich heraus, Remus sprach zu schnell. Nachdem er mit dem Singsang fertig war, salbte er jedem von ihnen die Stirn, angefangen mit David und Harry zuletzt. Das Öl schien seine Haut zu verbrennen.

„Jetzt", sagte Remus und nickte David und Helen zu, welche immer noch Harrys Hände hielten. Sie bewegten Harrys Arme vorwärts, sodass seine Hände auf seinen Schenkeln ruhten. Severus richtete sich ein Stück auf, nahe an Harry, aber er berührte ihn immer noch nicht. Helen und David drückten seine Hände, obwohl er die linke nicht spüren konnte und sprachen zusammen:

„Wir versprechen dir unseren Sohn, akzeptierst du alles an ihm?"

„Ich akzeptiere alles an ihm.", erwiderte Severus, hob seine Hände und nahm die von Harry in seine eigenen. Als ihre Finger sich berührten, leuchtete das Armband an seinem Handgelenk blau auf und es fühlte sich so an, als würde sein ganzer Arm verbrennen. Harry bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien, Schreie würden den Fluss der Magie unterbrechen und er wäre das Armband immer noch nicht los.

Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit später, hob Severus eine Hand und berührte das Armband, welches mit einem lauten Klappern zu Boden fiel. Alles schien auf einmal zu passieren. Severus sprach einen stablosen Zauber auf das Armband und es explodierte, Harrys Schwanz füllte sich mit Blut und er fiel vom Stuhl in Severus' wartende Arme, nicht fähig ein Stöhnen zurück zu halten, sich gleichzeitig zu heiß und zu kalt fühlend. Sein Schwanz presste sich gegen Severus' Bauch und Schenkel, herrliche Reibung genau da, wo er sie brauchte. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Lust. Überall. Er konnte es _überall _spüren. Er konnte seine Augen bei dieser Überreizung nicht offen halten, sein ganzer Körper kribbelte, nicht nur sein Glied. Er war sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er kam, ehe er eine feuchte Wärme spürte, die sich innerhalb seiner Robe ausbreitete. Es schien für immer anzuhalten, er war in seinem Leben noch nie so viel gekommen.

„Severus.", stöhnte er, als die Nachbeben ihn erzittern ließen. „Severus." Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals etwas Vergleichbares gefühlt zu haben. Er klammerte sich mit seinem rechten Arm an ihn, ängstlich, dass er fallen oder ohnmächtig werden würde. Severus schlang seine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf den Kopf. Harry war sicher, der Mann hatte gefühlt, wie er gekommen war, aber er erwähnte es nicht und plötzlich wurde er sich seiner Umgebung wieder schmerzlich bewusst. Remus und seine Eltern waren immer noch im Raum. Er wurde rot, beschämt bis über alle Grenzen wegen dem, was gerade geschehen war.

Er wollte aus dem Zimmer rennen, aber bedachte man seine körperliche Verfassung, war dies unmöglich, also gab er sich damit zufrieden, sein Gesicht an Severus' Schulter zu verstecken.

„Harry, du musst dich nicht schämen.", sagte Remus. „Das ist eine Nebenwirkung des Zaubers, aber wenigstens hat es uns wissen lassen, dass es geklappt hat. Du bist nicht länger von der Magie des Armbands gebannt. Versuch einen Zauber." Remus gab ihm seinen Stab.

„Accio Brille", wisperte Harry und tatsächlich flog sie in seine Hand.

Remus flüsterte Severus etwas zu, welcher daraufhin errötete und es aktiv vermied Harrys Eltern anzusehen, aber Harry konnte nicht verstehen, was sie gesagt hatten. Was hatte Remus ihm erzählt?

Severus wandte sich wieder Harry und seinen Eltern zu. „Harry, lass uns gehen und dich fürs Frühstück zu Recht machen. Frühstück in einer Stunde oder so?", fragte er David und Helen.

„Ja, ja, das ist gut.", sagte David und zog seine Frau mit sich zurück zum Gästezimmer. Helen sah so verwirrt aus, wie Harry sich fühlte.

„Danke, Remus.", sagte Severus.

"Nicht der Rede wert.", erwiderte er, als er ihre Räume verließ. Severus verschloss magisch die Tür, nachdem er gegangen war, mit der einen Hand Harry festhaltend, mit der anderen den Zauber ausführend.

„Severus? Was geht hier vor?", fragte Harry, aber Severus einzige Antwort bestand darin, ihn auf seine Arme zu heben und zurück zu ihrem Zimmer zu tragen, wo er ihn dann aufs Bett setzte. „Severus?"

"Wie fühlst du dich jetzt, Harry?"

„Ein wenig überrascht, ein bisschen verlegen, dass ich so vor meinen Eltern gekommen bin. Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde."

„Das wusste Remus auch nicht."

„Was? Aber er hat gesagt, dass es ein Nebeneffekt des Zaubers war."

„Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat, er hat versucht, dich zu beruhigen. Es ist noch nie so etwas wie das vorher passiert, oder zumindest hat es niemand in einem der Bücher zu diesem Thema festgehalten. Dadurch, dass das Armband abgenommen wurde, solltest du _fähig_ sein, Lust zu empfinden, an einem Punkt in der Zukunft. Nicht auf der Stelle."

„Also, stimmt noch etwas nicht mit mir?", wollte Harry wissen und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt überrascht war.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist nur ungewöhnlich. Aber wir müssen es austesten."

„Was austesten?"

„Du musst noch einen Orgasmus haben, um sicherzugehen, dass es nicht nur eine Reaktion auf den Zauber war, dass du tatsächlich in der Lage bist, sexuelle Lust zu empfinden."

Harry kicherte, er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Du, falls du vorhast, mich zu verführen, versuchst du es nicht auf die richtige Art und Weise."

„Nicht? Was schlagen Sie denn dann vor, Mr. Johnson?" Severus lehnte sich hinunter und begann, an Harrys Ohr zu knabbern. „Ist das besser?"

"Sehr.", antwortete Harry, der schon wieder hart wurde, selbst bei dieser sanften Berührung. Severus Lippen suchten sich einen feuchten Weg zu seinem Hals, er knabberte leicht an seinem Schlüsselbein und ließ dann seine Zunge unter den Kragen von Harrys Robe tauchen. Harry stöhnte, er verspürte den Drang, seine Hüften zu bewegen, aber fand es schwer, seinen Unterkörper überhaupt zu bewegen.

„Severus, bitte", flehte er.

„Was willst du, Harry?"

„Küss mich, berühr mich."

Severus hob den Kopf und küsste Harry, nur das es nicht nur ein Kuss war. Harry wurde gefordert, verschlungen, besessen und er stöhnte in den Mund seines Geliebten. Ihre Zungen umschlangen einander, als Severus Hand über Harrys Brust wanderte, seine Hüfte streichelte, bevor sie zu seinem Kern gelangte. Severus umfasste seinen Schwanz in einer festen Faust, rieb ihn durch die Wolle seiner Robe. Der Mann wusste ganz genau, wie er Harry berühren musste, wie viel Druck und wann. Dass er es mochte, ein wenig geärgert zu werden, ehe er sich schließlich erlauben würde, zu kommen. Seine eigenen Hände hatten sich nie so gut angefühlt.

Harry fühlte wieder dieses herrliche Kribbeln, als Severus begann, ihn schneller und schneller zu streicheln, die hastigen Bewegungen seiner Hände machten Harrys fehlende Fähigkeiten, in sie zu stoßen, wie er es wollte, wieder wett. Er keuchte um die Zunge in seinem Mund herum und zog sich ein wenig zurück, es als gar nicht so leicht empfindend, zu atmen, jetzt wo er seinem Höhepunkt immer näher kam. Da war ein Druck tief in seinem Unterleib und seinen Hoden und er wusste, es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern.

Severus zog die Robe nach oben und ließ seine Hand darunter wandern, Haut an Haut. Diese extra Stimulierung war zu viel. Harry wimmerte lautlos, als er kam, Ladung über Ladung ergoss sich über Severus' Hand und seinen eigenen Bauch. „Severus, Gott, Severus." Harry keuchte, als er nach diesem zweiten intensiven Orgasmus in zwanzig Minuten wieder zu sich kam. Severus lächelte und küsste ihn wieder hart, ihre Zähne knallten aneinander, als sie den anderen atemlos küssten.

Severus zog sich nach einigen Momenten zurück und begann, Harrys Bauch sauber zu lecken. Harrys Schwanz pochte ein wenig bei diesem Anblick, aber er wurde nicht wieder hart. Er schätzte, er brauchte ein wenig Zeit, um sich auszuruhen, nach diesen zwei Orgasmen, aber er genoss das Gefühl von Severus' Lippen auf seiner Haut, an ihm leckend, wie ein Kätzchen an einer Schüssel voller Sahne.

„Ich denke, wir können mit Sicherheit sagen, dass du nicht länger von der Magie, die in dem Armband war, beeinflusst wirst, Harry." Severus grinste zu ihm auf und hob seinen Kopf von seinem Bauch. „Wie hat es sich angefühlt?"

„Einfach fantastisch!", sagte Harry begeistert. „Du kannst mich jetzt von der Decke abkratzen."

„So gut, ja?"

„Severus, was ist mit dir? Du bist nicht gekommen." Harry blickte auf die Erektion, die immer noch seine Roben anhob.

„Nein, Harry. Das war für dich. Aber vielleicht können wir später etwas gemeinsam tun, würdest du das mögen?"

Harry nickte eifrig, er konnte es kaum erwarten. „Ich schätze, wir sollten besser fürs Frühstück fertig werden, deine Eltern werden uns nun jede Minute erwarten. Wir haben vergessen, einen Stillezauber zu sprechen."

„Das haben wir nicht?" Harry errötete, er war immerhin sehr laut gewesen.

„Haben wir."

Nach dem Frühstück war es an der Zeit, Geschenke zu verteilen. Severus schien beinahe so nervös, wie Harry, als er Helen und David ihre Geschenke gab. Die Johnsons hatten nichts darüber erwähnt, welche Geräusche sie wohl aus seinem und Severus' Zimmer gehört hatten, sie waren einfach nur erleichtert, dass der Einfluss des Armbands auf Harry endlich verschwunden war.

Helen und David starrten auf den Umschlag, den Harry ihnen zuletzt gab. Wäre Harry dazu in der Lage gewesen, würde er auf- und abhüpfen vor Aufregung. „Macht schon, öffnet ihn.", drängte er sie und griff den Arm seines Rollstuhls so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Helen war diejenige, die den Umschlag öffnete, dann gab sie ihn an David weiter, um den Inhalt herauszuholen. Eine glänzende Broschüre fiel heraus, zusammen mit einer Menge anderer Papiere. Es hatte Harry und Severus beinahe zwei Monate gekostet, alles zu organisieren, sogar mit Severus' magischen Fähigkeiten.

„_The Wishing Well_", las David den Titel der Broschüre.

"Es ist ein Restaurant.", sagte Harry und wandte sich an Helen. „Euer Restaurant. Deins und Dads. Nun, das wird es bald sein."

"Was? Harry, das kannst du uns nicht geben, das ist viel zu viel!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Es ist nicht einmal annähernd genug für das, was ihr beide für mich getan habt. Ich weiß, wie sehr ihr es hasst, jemanden anderem für eure Jobs verpflichtet zu sein. Auf diese Art werdet ihr euer eigener Boss. Mum kann die Chefköchin sein und du kannst dich um das Personal und die Finanzen kümmern, Dad. Ich weiß, dass ihr beide großartig sein werdet."

„Harry, wir können das nicht annehmen.", sagte David, Helen war den Tränen nahe.

„Bitte, Dad, es würde mir so viel bedeuten. Ich will das für euch tun, ich kann es mir leisten. Wirklich. Es liegt am ‚Kingston-Upon-Thames', direkt beim Fluss, sodass ihr immer viel Handel haben werdet und es ist nicht zu weit entfernt von Little Whinging, ihr müsst also nicht einmal umziehen. Außer, ihr wollt, natürlich."

„Harry, ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll, das ist solche in großzügiges Geschenk. Danke, danke.", sagte Helen und suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch.

„Severus hat das ganze Dekorieren übernommen." Harry lächelte ihm zu. „Aber wir hatten Bauunternehmer da, für das Design der Küche und so. Falls ihr es nicht mögt, lasst es uns wissen und wir können die Dinge ändern, nicht wahr, Severus?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Severus und drückte Harrys rechte Hand.

„Es gibt allerdings eine Bedingung.", sagte Harry.

„Oh, und welche, Sohn?", fragte David.

„Das Severus und ich ab und an kostenlose Mahlzeiten bekommen.", grinste Harry sie beide an.

Helen lehnte sich nach unten und gab Harry eine feste Umarmung. "Ich denke, das lässt sich machen."

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder.

ist es euch vllt heute ausnahmsweise mal ein Kommi wert?

lg, wölfin


	15. Part 15

Huhu,

so, es hat wieder etwas länger gedauert, aber naja... war ja anderweitig aktiv in der letzten Woche hier... _lach_

hab bereits die nächsten beiden Pitel übersetzt... und Nummer 16 wurde auch schon fleißig von meiner Beta 'Mamodo' bearbeitet... _einmal knuddelt_ das heißt, ihr bekommt es schon nächste Woche... vllt auch schon vorher, keine Ahnung... mal sehen... ;o)

ganz großen Dank an die vier Reviewer!! Das nimmt ja langsam echt rekordgröße für diese Seite an. _lach_

und jetzt viel spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 15**

In der Nacht vor der Verhandlung, machte Harry kein Auge zu. Er hatte zu viel Angst vor den Alpträumen und er wollte wirklich, wirklich nicht zurück ins Zaubereiministerium gehen. Zurück an den Ort, an dem Fudge ihm dieses schreckliche Armband umgelegt hatte. Severus lag mit seiner Brust gegen seinen Rücken hinter ihm, seine Arme schützend um Harrys Hüfte geschlungen und er konnte seinen Atem in seinem Nacken spüren, was ihn ein wenig kitzelte.

Gott, er wollte niemanden von denen je wieder sehen, aber sie würden alle bei der Verhandlung dabei sein. Fudge. Dumbledore. Andrews. Er war nicht gebeten worden, bei der Verhandlung von Lucius Malfoy auszusagen und er war nicht sicher, was er erwarten sollte oder welche Fragen die Rechtsanwälte ihm stellen würden.

Severus rührte sich und begann, Harrys Nacken zu küssen. Harry konnte die Berührung spüren, aber er genoss sie nicht, wie er es sonst tat, er war zu besorgt über ihren Besuch beim Ministerium. Severus schien zu bemerken, wie angespannt er war.

„Harry? Was ist los?" Severus streichelte seinen Bauch in langsamen, beruhigenden Kreisen.

„Ich mache mir nur Sorgen wegen der Verhandlung."

„Das brauchst du nicht, beantworte einfach die Fragen, die sie dir stellen.", sagte Severus nahe an seinem Ohr.

„Werden sie mir Veritaserum geben?"

„Das ist die übliche Handlungsweise bei jeder Verhandlung, keine Sorge."

„Was ist mit all den Tränken, die ich nehme? Wird es darauf reagieren?" Harry wollte nicht wirklich den Tag damit verbringen, sich auf dem Boden des Gerichtsaals zu übergeben.

„Nein, Harry. Es wurde geschaffen zu funktionieren, ganz egal, was für andere Tränke man vielleicht genommen hat. Ansonsten könnten die Leute das als eine Entschuldigung vorbringen, es nicht zu nehmen."

Severus küsste ihn auf den Kopf, ehe er seinen Arm unter ihm hervorzog, aufstand und sich um das Bett herum auf Harrys Seite bewegte, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry." Er küsste ihn auf die Lippen. „Es wird schon gut gehen, du wirst sehen."

Harry nickte, obwohl er nicht völlig sicher war, dass dies auch wirklich so sein würde.

--

Er und Severus warteten im Vorzimmer des Gerichtssaals, ein Gerichtssaal, der sich so tief im Ministeriumsgebäude befand, dass nicht einmal der Aufzug ihn erreichte und er musste seinen Rollstuhl die Stufen hinunter levitieren, vorsichtig von Severus beobachtet, da sein Zielen noch nicht wieder so genau war, wie früher. Er konnte wieder zaubern, aber es war anders, als ob er alles noch einmal von neu lernen musste. Seine Zauber klappten, aber manchmal nicht so, wie er es vorgehabt hatte. Es wurde jedoch leichter und seine Magie half ihm, unabhängiger zu werden, wenn er es wollte. Denn er konnte nicht leugnen, dass er es ziemlich genoss, wenn Severus ihm half, sich auszuziehen oder zu baden.

Severus' Weihnachtsgeschenk an ihm, eine gehäkelte Decke in unzähligen Farben, lag über seinen Knien, er fühlte die Kälte nun mehr und es war wirklich verdammt kalt im Innern des Ministeriums. Nach, wie es schien Stunden, aber in Wirklichkeit konnten es nicht mehr als fünfzehn Minuten gewesen sein, kam der Platzanweiser aus dem Gerichtssaal und führte sie beide hinein.

Der Raum war kreisförmig angelegt, mit Sitzreihen, die beinahe bis an die Decke gingen. Es erinnerte Harry ein wenig an die römische Arena, die er in Pompeji gesehen hatte, als seine Eltern mit ihm nach Italien geflogen waren, als er dreizehn gewesen war. Er fragte sich, wessen Blut die Zuschauer hier wohl sehen wollten und er schauderte. Ein kleiner Tisch stand in der Mitte des Saales, mit drei Stühlen auf der einen Seite und nur einem auf der anderen. Der Platzanweiser führte ihn und Severus an die Seite, an der nur ein Stuhl stand, Severus platzierte Harrys Rollstuhl neben diesen und setzte sich.

Ein paar Augenblicke später, wurden die drei Angeklagten hereingebracht, gefesselt an den Hand- und Fußgelenken. Harry versuchte, kein Mitleid für sie zu empfinden, aber er konnte nicht anders. Sie wurden auf den anderen drei Stühlen platziert und ein paar Momente später gab es ein Pop, als der Richter in den Sitz hinter dem Schreibtisch apparierte. Aus der ersten Reihe standen zwei grün gekleidete Zauberer auf und gingen auf den Richter zu, verbeugten sich tief und berührten ihre Stirn mit ihren Händen. Das mussten die Verteidiger sein, schätzte Harry.

Ein Heiler verabreichte ihnen allen Fünf das Wahrheitsserum, bevor er sich ebenfalls vor dem Richter verbeugte und wieder seinen Platz einnahm.

„Die Verteidigung möge anfangen. RechtsanwaltTaylor, Sie können mit der Befragung beginnen.", sagte der Richter.

Harry schluckte nervös, als der Verteidiger auf ihn zukam. Er konnte nicht einmal seine Lippen befeuchten, das Serum hatte seinen Mund total ausgetrocknet.

„Können Sie uns bitte Ihren Namen und Ihre Beschäftigung für das Protokoll nennen?", begann Taylor.

„Harry Johnson, Muggle-Magie Berater in Hogwarts."

„Das ist eine unverschämte Lüge!", stotterte der Verteidiger. „Jeder hier weiß, dass Ihr Name Harry Potter ist, warum haben Sie gelogen?"

„Ich wurde adoptiert, mein legaler Name ist Johnson. Das war keine Lüge."

„Rechtsanwalt.", seufzte der Richter. „Jeder in diesem Gerichtssaal ist sich dieser Fakten bewusst, Sie eingeschlossen. Nun, können Sie bitte weitermachen?"

Taylor bewegte sich in dem Raum, seine Roben raschelten am Boden entlang, aber der hatte nicht die Präsenz von Severus, um es auch nur halb so dramatisch zu machen.

„Sie haben Minister Fugde beschuldigt, Ihre Magie auf illegale Weise zu blockieren, hatte er nicht die Erlaubnis des Zauberergamot, um das zu tun?"

„Er sagte mir, er hätte sie, aber er hat gelogen. Sie wussten nicht, dass er das getan hat."

„Und wie hat er dieses vermeintliche Verbrechen begangen?"

„Er benutzte ein Armband, ein _Castimonia Obsido_.", sagte Harry.

Überall war erstauntes Keuchen zu hören.

„Und wo befindet sich dieses Armband nun?", wollte Taylor wissen.

„Es wurde zerstört."

„Zerstört? Sie meinen, Sie haben es ohne Minister Fudges Erlaubnis wieder abgenommen? Er muss schließlich einen guten Grund dafür gehabt haben, es Ihnen überhaupt erst angelegt zu haben. Warum hat er es getan?"

„Er sagte mir, es wäre zum Schutz von allen anderen."

„Warum würden sie Schutz vor Ihnen brauchen, Mister Potter?", höhnte der Mann. Harry bemerkte die beabsichtigte Nutzung des Namens, den Harry nicht nutzte.

„Er hatte Angst, ich würde der nächste Dunkle Lord werden."

Dieses Mal wurde das Gemurmel im Saal lauter und lauter, ehe der Richter Funken aus seinem Zauberstab in die Luft schoss. „Ruhe! Oder ich werde den Gerichtssaal räumen lassen. Rechtsanwalt, fahren Sie fort."

"Ist es nicht wahr, dass, als Sie Hogwarts zum ersten Mal betreten haben, Sie in das Haus von Slytherin sortiert wurden?"

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry und fragte sich, was das mit allem zu tun hatte.

„Und ist es nicht wahr, dass Professor Dumbledore Sie aus diesem Haus entfernte, besorgt Sie könnten durch bestimmte Einflüsse in diesem Haus korrupiert werden?" Der Verteidiger vermied es absichtlich auf Severus zu sehen, aber Harry und der gesamte Saal wusste, wessen Einfluss er meinte.

„Ich wusste nicht, warum er mich umsortierte, ich wollte in Slytherin bleiben."

„Also stimmen Sie zu, dass Sie ehrgeizig waren? Macht suchend?

„Was? Nein! So war das nicht!", protestierte Harry. „Ich wollte bei Professor Snape bleiben."

Die Augen des Verteidigers glitzerten. „Sie wollten bei Professor Snape bleiben? Einem Todesser, einem Spion? Sie fühlten sich sicher bei ihm, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Warum? Warum würden Sie sich bei so einem Mann sicher fühlen?"

„Weil er mich geliebt hat." Harry wusste, das war ein Fehler, sobald die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten und der Lärm der Zuschauer schien jedes andere Geräusch zu übertönen. Er konnte kaum denken geschweige denn hören.

„Professor Snape hat Sie _geliebt_? Einen elfjährigen Jungen?", wollte Taylor wissen und die Menge wurde ruhiger, eifrig Harrys Antwort abwartend.

„Ja." Harry hatte keine Chance, außer es zuzugeben, das Serum ließ nichts anderes zu. Sein Kopf pochte und er fühlte sich krank. Er wollte sich einfach nur noch irgendwo hinlegen. Er konnte Severus nicht ansehen, könnte den Horror, von dem er wusste, dass er die Züge des Mannes nach seiner Enthüllung verzerren würde, nicht ertragen.

„Also sagen Sie, dass dieser Mann,", er zeigte mit dem Finger auf Severus. „Kinder missbraucht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Also leugnen Sie, dass er Sie jemals gefickt hat?"

„Sprache, Rechtsanwalt.", warnte der Richter.

„Hat er jemals Geschlechtsverkehr mit Ihnen gehabt?"

„Nein, ich bin noch Jungfrau.", erwiderte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Sie waren bisher in ihren Erkundigungen nicht so weit gegangen und in diesem Augenblick war er sehr froh darüber.

Verteidiger Taylor schien absolut enttäuscht. Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore. „Professor Dumbledore, können Sie dem Zaubergamot sagen, weshalb Sie es für klug hielten, den Jungen aus dem Hause Slytherin zu entfernen?"

„Ich war um seine Sicherheit besorgt."

„Aus welchem Grund?", fragte der Verteidiger.

„Ich habe bemerkt, wie Professor Snape ihn angesehen hat. Ich war besorgt, er würde… sich Harry unpassend nähern."

Harry fühlte, wie ihm schlecht wurde. Severus hatte sich ihm nie, niemals auf eine solche Art genähert, während er noch zur Schule ging, nicht einmal ansatzweise irgendwie unanständig. Dumbledore log, aber wie? War er dem Veritaserum resistent oder so?

„Unpassend? Also haben sie vermutet, dass er den Jungen missbrauchen könnte?", fuhr der Verteidiger fort.

„Das habe ich.", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Schließlich hatte er es vorher bereits getan."

„Was getan, Professor?"

„Als er ein Todesser war, hat er Mugglekinder vergewaltigt. Beides, Jungen und Mädchen."

Es schien, als würde Harry sich schließlich doch noch über den Boden des Gerichtssaals übergeben.

* * *

Ü/N:castimonia - Keuschheit  
obsido - Block/Blockade

soo, das wars mal wieder...

so ein fieses Ende, oder? Keine Angst, is ja nur ne Woche bis zum nächsten Pitel... _g_

Review?

glg, wölfin


	16. Part 16

Hey...

ganz kurz nur: Meine Grafikkarte hat den Geist aufgegeben, daher hab ich momentan keinerlei Zugriff auf meinen PC... dieses Chap hatte ich aber - meiner beta Mamodo sei Dank - noch im Posteingang... :o)

viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 16**

Der Heiler sprang von seinem Stuhl auf, um Harry zu helfen, aber Severus war schneller und schaffte es, ihn festzuhalten, ehe er bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

„Bitte nehmen Sie Ihren Platz wieder ein.", sagte der Richter zu ihm, als der Heiler Harry aus Severus Armen nahm und ihn auf den Boden legte. Der Heiler ließ das Erbrochene verschwinden, bevor er Harry mit seinem Stab scannte, immer grimmiger schauend, als die Momente vergingen. Er beriet sich mit dem Richter, aber Severus konnte nicht hören, was sie sagten. Harry war so blass.

„Es wird eine kurze Unterbrechung geben.", sagte der Richter. „Die Verhandlung wird in einer halben Stunde wieder aufgenommen."

„Professor Snape", sagte der Heiler. „Können Sie bitte mit mir kommen?" Er sprach einen M

obilcorpus

auf Harry und levitierte ihn aus dem Gerichtssaal. Severus folgte den Beiden einige Korridore entlang und in einen Raum, welcher aussah, als wäre er direkt aus dem Stein gemeißelt.

„Halten Sie seine Hand.", sagte der Heiler. „Es könnte helfen."

„Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Severus, als er tat, was der Heiler vorgeschlagen hatte, sich Harry jedoch nicht rührte. Sein Gesicht war beinahe weißer als der Raum, in dem sie waren.

„Nichts allzu ernstes, Professor. Er ist nur ohnmächtig geworden, er bekommt die Zauberergrippe. Wurde er niemals dagegen geimpft?"

„Nein, er wurde von Muggeln aufgezogen." Alle magischen Kinder erhielten ihre finalen Impfungen im Alter von sechs Jahren, es war vorher nie jemandem in den Sinn gekommen, dass mugglegeborene und von Muggeln aufgezogene Kinder einem Risiko ausgesetzt waren, aber offensichtlich war ihre Logik ein wenig fehlerhaft, wenn Harry die Zauberergrippe bekommen konnte. Es war nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber es verursachte ein Chaos mit der Magie des Zauberers und Severus erkannte, dass Harry schon einige Zeit darunter gelitten haben könnte. Seine Magie war in letzter Zeit ziemlich unberechenbar gewesen und er hatte sich beschwert, dass ihm in den letzten Wochen immer kälter geworden sei. Harry hatte keine Schmerzen oder ähnliches erwähnt, aber das tat er eigentlich nie, stattdessen litt er lieber schweigend vor sich hin.

„Er sollte wirklich zuhause im Bett liegen, ausruhen und viel Flüssigkeit wäre nun das Beste, aber der Richter will diese Verhandlung so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Lassen Sie uns nur hoffen, dass sie nicht für Wochen anhalten wird.", sagte der Heiler, als er einen feuchten Lappen auf Harrys Stirn legte.

Harry stöhnte. „Sev'rus?", fragte er undeutlich.

"Es ist okay, Harry. Ich bin hier." Severus strich mit seinem Daumen über Harrys Handrücken, sich so nutzlos vorkommend. Es gab keinen Trank, der Zauberergrippe heilte, genau wie es keine Heilung für geschädigte Nerven gab. Er wollte etwas tun, irgendwas, um sich nicht mehr so zu fühlen. Die Grippe würde sich wohl von alleine verflüchtigen und vielleicht mussten er und Harry sich einfach an die Vorstellung gewöhnen, dass Harry niemals wieder in der Lage sein würde, bestimmte Dinge zu tun.

„Harry? Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte der Heiler. Severus wusste noch nicht einmal seinen Namen, aber er schien aus demselben Holz geschnitzt zu sein, wie Madam Pomfrey und er mochte ihn, war er auch sonst eigentlich Fremden gegenüber immer misstrauisch.

„Kalt.", sagte Harry, seine Zähne klapperten, als er zitterte. „Ein wenig übel."

„Glaubst du, du könntest etwas Tee für mich trinken?", fragte der Heiler und beschwor eine Tasse, aus der es dampfte.

„Harry mag keine heißen Getränke.", sagte Severus

„Es wird dir aber dabei helfen, warm zu werden.", sagte der Heiler.

Harry nickte. „Ich werd es mal probieren."

Severus half ihm, sich aufzusetzen und hielt die Tasse an seine Lippen. Harry verzog das Gesicht, als er einen Schluck nahm. Severus wusste, wie sehr er heiße Flüssigkeit wirklich hasste, es war manchmal schon eine Anstrengung, ihn auch nur dazu zu bringen, Suppe zu essen. „Weidenrinde?", fragte Severus den Heiler.

„Ja, es wird mit den Schmerzen und dem Fieber helfen und es wird seine anderen Tränken nicht beeinflussen. Du bist schon ´ne ziemlich Apotheke, nicht wahr, Harry?", lächelte der Heiler. Irgendwo in der Ferne klingelte eine Glocke. „Oh, das bedeutet, wir müssen wieder in den Gerichtssaal. Soll ich dich levitieren?"

„Ich werde ihn tragen.", sagte Severus. „Es ist nicht weit." Die Erleichterung stand Harry ins Gesicht geschrieben. Severus wusste, fühlte Harry sich nicht so gut, würde ihn nichts so sehr beruhigen, wie, wenn man ihn hielt. Er kannte niemanden sonst, der so taktil war, nicht das er sich beschwerte. Es bereitete ihm keine Mühe, Harry zu tragen.

Wie erwartet gab es ärgerliches Gemurmel, als er den Gerichtssaal mit Harry auf seinen Armen betrat und er erhielt einen sehr kalten Blick vom Ex-Schulleiter, als er Harry zurück in seinen Rollstuhl setzte. Severus ignorierte den Mann, aber er konnte die Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, nicht ignorieren. Er hätte nicht überrascht sein sollen, er fragte sich nur, wie zur Hölle der Mann es geschafft hatte, das Veritaserum zu umgehen, niemand dürfte dagegen immun sein.

Der Richter rief den Saal zur Ordnung und wandte sich wieder dem Verteidiger zu. „Sie können fortfahren."

„Danke, Euer Ehren.", sagte der grün gekleidete Mann, der sich dann wieder zu Dumbledore drehte. „Also, Professor, Sie waren darüber besorgt, was mit Harry geschehen würde, würde er im Hause Slytherin bleiben?"

„Ja."

„Also wollten sie nur das Beste für Harry?"

„Ja."

„Würden Sie dem Gericht bitte erklären, warum Sie jemanden kontaktiert haben, um Harry zu töten?"

„Das habe ich nicht getan."

„Also leugnen Sie, dass Sie Robert Andrews, ein ehemaliger Falke, angeheuert haben, Harry Potter zu töten?"

„Das tue ich."

„Mister Andrews, was haben Sie dazu zu sagen? Haben Sie aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt?"

„Nein, Dumbledore hat mich angeheuert, um den Junge zu töten!"

Der Verteidiger wandte sich Fudge zu. „Und Sie, Minister, warum haben Sie die Magie des Jungen verschlossen?"

„Das war ein Befehl Dumbledores. Er hat mir gesagt, ich soll es tun."

Die Menge war in Aufruhr. Der Richter schoss wieder Funken aus seinem Stab, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. „Wir kommen hier so nicht weiter, einer von euch oder alle, lügt, trotz des Veritaserums. Auror Pleasance, wir werden Ihre Fähigkeiten wohl doch benötigen."

Einer der Auroren, der im hinteren Teil des Saales stand, kam die Stufen hinunter und verbeugte sich vor dem Richter. Der Richter richtete das Wort an sie alle. „Auror Pleasance ist ein fähiger Occlument und Legiliment, sogar falls jemand dem Veritaserum resistent ist, was, wie ich vermute, bei einigen von Ihnen der Fall ist, wird ihm keine Lüge entgehen. Ich muss von jedem von Ihnen die Erlaubnis haben, um die Zauber auszuführen, eine Verweigerung wird als Schuldgeständnis aufgefasst werden. Wenn Sie nichts Falsches getan haben, haben Sie nichts zu befürchten."

Severus hoffte, sein Zittern war nicht zu auffällig. Er hatte von Pleasances Fähigkeiten gehört, sie verblassten im Vergleich zu seinen eigenen und er wollte diesem Mann, oder irgendwem sonst, auf keinen Fall Zutritt zu seinem Verstand verschaffen.

„Mit wem möchten Sie beginnen?", fragte der Richter.

„Ich denke mit Professor Snape.", sagte der Auror. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Professor?"

Severus nickte. So brachte er wenigstens das Schlimmste schnell hinter sich. Er war sich der Präsenz des Mannes in seinem Verstand kaum bewusst, seine Berührung war so leicht. Ein paar Momente später nickte er dem Richter zu. „Professor Snape sagt die Wahrheit und er war niemals in der Vergewaltigung von Kindern involviert." Der Mann erwähnte sonst nichts, Severus fragte sich, ob er ihn unabsichtlich geblockt hatte oder ob er einfach höflich war, indem er nichts weiter vor dem offenen Gericht sagte.

„Danke.", sagte der Richter. „Der nächste?"

Der Auror nahm sich Harry als nächsten vor, mit derselben Antwort, Harry hatte von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt. Sein Scann von Dumbledores Verstand dauerte länger und er flüsterte dem Richter etwas zu, als er fertig war. Der Richter nickte und richtete das Wort wieder an das Gericht.

„Auroren, alle Zuschauer werden nun entfernt, nur die Auroren und der Zauberergamot bleiben."

Es gab unzufriedenes Gemurmel, als die Menge hinausbugsiert wurde und als die Sitzreihen geleert waren, außer für die Mitglieder des Zauberergamots, wandte der Richter sich an Dumbledore und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Der einzige Lügner in diesem Gerichtssaal sind Sie."

„Ihr seid alle so leichtgläubig.", grinste Dumbledore selbstgefällig. „Warum hat das keiner von euch bereits vorher bemerkt? Für über fünfzig Jahre dachtet ihr, ich wäre einer von euch, auf der Lichtseite. Ha! Es gibt keine solchen Dinge wie Gut und Böse, nur Macht, aber keiner von euch hat das jemals erkannt. Voldemort hat versucht, den Stein der Weisen von mir zu bekommen, aber Harry hier hat ihn aufgehalten. Unglücklicherweise hat Professor Snape den Stein mit einem Zauber belegt, damit er niemals wieder gefunden werden kann. Natürlich dachte er, er würde den Stein vor einem anderen Dunklen Lord schützen. Ihr ward alle so dumm, dass ihr nicht einmal erkannt habt, was die ganze Zeit unter euer Nase war."

„Warum?", rief Severus, unfähig das alles zu verstehen.

„Warum nicht? Ich war der mächtigste lebende Zauberer, bis er

aufgetaucht ist.", spie Dumbledore in Harrys Richtung. „Denkt ihr, ich dreh mich einfach um und sterbe? Lasse ein Kind das alles übernehmen? Lasse ein Kind regieren? Ich war so sicher, Voldemort würde ihn töten. Du warst so eine Enttäuschung für mich, Harry. Du hast überlebt. Es war nicht vorgesehen, dass du überlebst."

"Ich habe wieder überlebt.", sagte Harry, seine Stimme nicht schwankend. Severus war erstaunt über die Willenstärke des Jungen.

„Albus Dumbledore, es ist die Meinung des Gerichts, dass Sie an dem versuchten Mord an Harry Potter Johnson schuldig sind, dass Sie sich mit Cornelius Fudge und Robert Andrews zusammengetan haben, um dies zu erreichen, ohne dass die Schuld auf sie fallen würde. Cornelius Fudge und Robert Andrews, Sie sind beide zu lebenslänglicher Haft in Askaban verurteilt. Sie werden niemals entlassen werden."

Fudge und Andrews wimmerten wie getretene Hunde, Harry war wieder blass geworden, aber er sah ihnen direkt in die Augen, als der Richter das Urteil verkündete. Der Richter schwang seinen Stab und die beiden wurden aus dem Gerichtssaal heraus apparierte und, wie Severus vermutete, direkt in Zellen in Askaban.

„Albus Dumbledore, Sie werden als schuldig befunden für Anstiftung zum Mord, eine nicht zählbare Anzahl von tatsächlichen Morden, die Benutzung der Unverzeihlichen an anderen Menschen, Vergewaltigung und Hochverrat. Ihr weit fortgeschrittenes Alter in Betracht ziehend, wird Milde walten und Sie werden nicht nach Askaben geschickt werden."

„Nein!", schrie Harry und machte eine Bewegung, als wollte er aus seinem Rollstuhl hochfahren. Severus hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte.", flüsterte er, genau wissend, was Milde in dieser Hinsicht bedeutete.

Der Richter fuhr fort, als hätte er Harrys Ausbruch nicht gehört. „Auroren, holt den Schleier.", befahl er.

"NEIN!!", rief Dumbledore. "Das könnt ihr nicht! Das ist verboten!"

"Nicht für Hochverrat.", sagte der Richter. „Alle hier kennen die Bestrafung dafür."

Harry zitterte neben ihm und Severus wusste, das Harry nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es Todesstrafen in der Zaubererwelt überhaupt noch gab. Severus legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und das Zittern milderte sich etwas. Er wollte dies nur hinter sich bringen, damit sie nach Hause gehen und Harry sich ausruhen konnte.

Es gab einen lauten Knall, als plötzlich ein Torbogen vor dem Tisch des Richters auftauchte. Ein zerschlissener, schwarzer Vorhang hing daran, wie von einer Brise wehend.

Drei Auroren hoben Dumbledore aus seinem Stuhl und stellten sich mit ihm neben dem Torbogen.

„Haben Sie irgendwelche letzten Worte?", fragte der Richter.

Dumbledores einzige Antwort bestand darin, auf den Boden zu spucken. Harry versuchte, seinen Kopf an Severus Schulter zu verstecken. „Harry, nein, du musst zusehen. Du bist ein Zeuge."

Severus sah ihn an, Harrys Augen waren voller Tränen und sein Gesicht war so bleich wie Pergament. Er setzte sich so gerade hin, wie er konnte und starrte auf das Szenario vor ihnen. Severus wollte sich ebenfalls verstecken, aber er wusste, sie mussten sich dies mit ansehen.

Die Auroren griffen nach Dumbledores Armen und wandten sich Harry zu. „Mit Ihrer Erlaubnis, Euer Hoheit.", sagten sie.

Harry starrte erst sie und dann Severus an. „Severus, was ist los?"

„Ich werde es dir später erklären.", versprach Severus. „Aber du musst ihnen die Erlaubnis geben, das zu tun, Harry. Sein Verrat war gegen dich."

„Ich kann nicht!", protestierte Harry. „Ich kann sie ihn doch nicht einfach töten lassen!"

Auror Pleasance drehte sich daraufhin zu Severus um. „Für seine Verbrechen gegen Sie, geben Sie Erlaubnis?"

Severus nickte und die Auroren schubsten Dumbledore durch den Vorhang und hinter den Schleier. Für ein paar Augenblicke hörten sie nur, wie der Mann schrie und dann plötzlich aufhörte. Harry sah aus, als wäre ihm wieder übel.

Auror Pleasance kam zu ihnen und schüttelte erst Harrys Hand und dann Severus'. „Professor Snape, Sie sind ein mutiger Mann, ein sehr mutiger Mann.", sagte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das solange für mich hätte behalten können. Was er Ihnen angetan hat…", die Stimme des Mannes verlor sich, als ob er erkannte, dass das vielleicht etwas war, was Severus eher nicht in der Öffentlichkeit besprechen würde.

„Harry, lass uns dich nach Hause bringen.", sagte Severus.

Und später, viel später, wenn Harry sich besser fühlte, würden sie besser ein kleines Gespräch führen.

* * *

So, ich hoffe bis nächste Woche läuft mein PC wieder... und die Grafikkarte, die wir bestellt haben, kommt dann auch endlich mal... -.-'

Reviews?

glg wölfin


	17. Part 17

huhu,

ich weiß, ich bin wieder mal spät dran... daher red ich auch nicht lang drum rum und überlass euch gleich dem neuen chap...

vorher aber noch ein großes Danke an meine Beta Mamodo und an die tollen Reviewer!!

viel spaß

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 17**

Harry wusste, er befand sich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts, lange bevor er die Augen öffnete. Er roch immer nach Desinfektionsmitteln und Wachspolitur. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er bereits hier war. Undeutlich erinnerte er sich an Leute, die über ihn sprachen, aber nicht mit ihm, so als ob sie dachten, er könne sie nicht hören.

Seine Augenlider waren schwer und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie zu öffnen. Gedämpfte Stimmen unterhielten sich in der Nähe.

„Wie geht es ihm jetzt, Poppy?"

„Es geht ihm ein wenig besser, Severus. Er konnte nichts bei sich behalten, er war dehydriert. Ich hab ihn an einen magischen Tropf angeschlossen, um mehr Flüssigkeiten und Nährstoffe in ihn zu bekommen. Er wird auch für die nächsten paar Tage nicht in der Lage sein, feste Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Oh! Harry, du bist wach.", rief die Krankenschwester und rauschte auf ihn zu.

Fast ohne es zu bemerken, hatte Harry seine Augen geöffnet und er starrte erst sie und dann Severus an. Sein Kopf pochte und er hatte einen fürchterlichen Geschmack im Mund. Madam Pomfrey scannte ihn lächelnd mit ihrem Zauberstab.

„Fabelhaft, du bist geheilt.", grinste sie und steckte ihren Stab in eine Schürzentasche.

Geheilt? „Sie meinen, ich kann wieder laufen?" Harry wagte es kaum, zu hoffen.

„Oh, Harry, nein. Es tut mir Leid. Ich meinte die Zauberergrippe. Das ist der Grund, warum du im Krankenflügel bist."

„Oh." Er würde nicht weinen, nein. Es war ja nicht so, als ob er erwartet hatte, dass es passierte und zu seiner Überraschung blieben die Tränen wirklich aus. „Wie lange bin ich schon hier?"

„Fast einen Monat.", sagte Severus. „Es war ein sehr schlimmer Anfall."

„Also bin ich seit der Verhandlung hier?", fragte Harry. Er erinnerte sich an die Verhandlung, aber er wusste nichts über das, was danach passiert war. „War ich bewusstlos?"

„Du bist immer mal wieder zu dir gekommen.", fügte die Heilerin hinzu. „Du hast auch sehr viele Tränke gebraucht, es liegt wahrscheinlich daran, dass du dich fühlst, als könntest du dich an einige Dinge nicht erinnern."

„Aber ich bin jetzt wieder okay?"

„Bis auf die Dehydrierung. Ich würde dich gerne noch für ein paar weitere Tage hier behalten, Harry, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass mit dir wirklich alles wieder in Ordnung ist."

Harry nickte, er wusste, er fühlte sich nicht wieder hundertprozentig gut. „Kann Severus für eine Weile bei mir bleiben?"

„Natürlich kann er das.", lächelte sie, als sie ging und den Vorhang um das Bett herum zuzog, um ihnen etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

Severus küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Wir waren so besorgt um dich, Harry. Deine Eltern sind gerade in der Halle fürs Mittagessen, sie werden später kommen, um dich zu sehen."

„Sie sind hier?", keuchte Harry, die Tränen flossen nun frei. Er sah weg und erkannte den Tropf, der an seinem linken Arm befestigt war. Er konnte ihn nicht fühlen.

„Natürlich sind sie hier. Wo glaubst du, sollten sie wohl sein, wenn du so krank bist?"

"Was ist mit dem Restaurant?"

„Dafür sind Manager da.", sagte Severus.

„Kannst du mir helfen, mich aufzusetzen, Severus?", fragte Harry, als er sich in dem Bett abmühte. Es war seltsam, versuchen zu sprechen, während er lag. Severus legte seine Arme unter Harrys und zog ihn hoch. Als er ihn an die Kissen lehnte, fühlte Harry plötzliche Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen. Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, was zu helfen schien. Severus beschwor einen Krug mit eiskaltem Wasser und reichte Harry ein Glas damit.

Harry schlürfte es langsam, es half die Übelkeit etwas im Zaum zu halten. Severus setzte sich in den Stuhl neben dem Bett und legte seine Hände auf das Bett, er sah nervös aus und Harry erinnerte sich daran, was im Ministerium passiert war. Es war das Einzige, was er aus den letzten Wochen noch wusste.

„Severus, was hatte das alles im Ministerium zu bedeuten? Warum haben die Auroren ‚Euer Hoheit' zu mir gesagt? Und was hat Dumbledore dir angetan?"

„Ich hatte gedacht, du hättest es bis jetzt herausgefunden, Harry. Es gab nur einen Grund, warum du in der Lage warst, Gryffindors Schwert in deinem zweiten Jahr aus dem Hut zu ziehen. Du bist nicht der Erbe von Slytherin, du bist der Erbe von Gryffindor, genau wie dein Vater vor dir. Godric Gryffindor war der Prinz eines kleinen Königreiches, die Britischen Inseln waren früher voll von solchen kleinen Königreichen. Er war der Prinz von Mercia, welches als ein Ort nicht länger existiert, aber der Titel tut es. Du bist nun dieser Prinz. Es ist ein Ehrentitel, du hast keine Ländereien oder sonst was, noch regierst du, aber es wird beispielsweise an dir liegen, den nächsten Minister für Magie zu benennen, genau wie ein Interesse an Zauberergesetzen zu zeigen und dergleichen."

Harry starrte ihn einfach nur an. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich weiß überhaupt nichts über Politik!"

„Ich weiß, darum wirst du Berater haben, handverlesen von dir und Arthur Weasley. Er wird wissen, wer dafür am Ehesten in Frage kommt, Harry. Ich würde natürlich vorschlagen, dass Arthur ein dauerhafter Berater für dich bleibt."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, gleich ohnmächtig zu werden, er fühlte sich momentan jedenfalls danach. Er war ein Prinz? Das war alles ein bisschen viel auf einmal. „Mister Weasley würde einen guten Minister für Magie abgeben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich denke, dass er das würde, aber die letzte Entscheidung liegt bei dir, Harry."

Harry wollte nicht, dass die Entscheidung allein bei ihm lag. Er wollte überhaupt nichts _entscheiden_. Er wollte einfach nur Harry sein.

„Severus, was dieser Auror gesagt hat, über Dumbledore, was hat er dir angetan?", versuchte er das Thema zu wechseln.

Severus erbleichte und Harry wünschte, er hätte nicht gefragt. „Sorry, ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Du musst es mir nicht erzählen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht muss, Harry. Und du bist nicht aufdringlich. Ich denke, es ist etwas, dass du wissen solltest und ich muss es dir erzählen. Du weißt, dass er hingerichtet werden musste? Das, wäre er am Leben geblieben, er einen Weg gefunden hätte, zu entkommen und der nächste Dunkle Lord zu werden?"

„Ich weiß, Severus, aber ich konnte das einfach nicht tun, es tut mir Leid."

„Entschuldige dich nicht dafür, gnädig zu sein, Harry. Ich hatte keine Gnade mehr für ihn übrig. Das hier ist schwer für mich. Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen und ich weiß nicht wirklich, wo ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht würdest du gerne wissen, warum ich mich Voldemort zu Beginn überhaupt erst angeschlossen habe?"

„Nur wenn du es mir auch erzählen willst, Severus. Ich höre zu."

„Mein Vater war ein jähzorniger, bitterer Mann, Harry. Er war reinblütig, genau wie meine Mutter, aber seine Magie war schwach, er war beinahe ein Squib. Ich konnte bereits mit fünf Jahren zauberstablose Magie ausführen, ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr mein Vater diese Tatsache hasste. Ich fand es bald durch seine Fäuste heraus. Meine Mutter hat ihr bestes getan, um mich und meine Schwestern vor dem Schlimmsten zu schützen, aber er hat sie nur aus dem Weg gehext und mich noch mehr bestraft, dafür das ich nicht für mich selbst eingestanden bin. Als seine Fäuste ihn scheinbar nicht länger zufrieden stellten, benutzte er Flüche, die Unverzeihlichen mit eingeschlossen. Ich war resistent gegen den _Imperio_, aber nicht gegen den _Cruciatus_. Er hat diesen wirklich genossen, hat es genossen, mich vor Schmerz schreien zu sehen, während er nur dasaß und lachte."

Severus atmete zittrig ein, Harry hob seine rechte Hand und legte sie auf die verkrampften von Severus, wissend, dass Worte ihn sich niemals besser fühlen lassen würden.

„Ich habe geschworen, dass ich eines Tages meine Rache bekommen würde. Als ich zum ersten Mal nach Hogwarts kam, kannte ich eine Menge dunkle Flüche und Magie. Die anderen Kinder hatten Angst vor mir, aber der Grund dafür, dass ich sie kannte, war das ich versuchen konnte, mich und meine Familie vor meinem Vater zu schützen. Dumbledore fand es heraus, als ich in meinem sechsten Jahr war und er blockierte meine Magie für einen Monat, mir drohend, er würde sie dauerhaft blockieren, würde ich jemals wieder dunkle Magie benutzen. Du weißt, wie das gewesen ist, Harry, wie es sich anfühlt, einen Teil von sich zu missen. Als Lucius Malfoy mir von seinem Mentor erzählte, von dem er sagte, er sei mächtiger, als Dumbledore, und könnte meine Magie wieder freisetzen, habe ich mich im bei der nächst besten Chance angeschlossen."

Severus zitterte wieder. „Ich weiß, dass ich einen furchtbaren Fehler gemacht habe, aber zu dieser Zeit schien es wie die beste Lösung. Ich habe Dinge getan, Harry, schreckliche Dinge, um Voldemort meine Loyalität zu beweisen, um sein abscheuliches Mal auf meinen Arm zu bekommen. Ich war von Hass und Furcht vor meinem Vater getrieben, ich wollte ihn dafür bezahlen lassen, was er mir und meiner Familie angetan hatte und ich war davon überzeugt, mich Voldemort anzuschließen, sei die beste Art, dies zu erreichen. Was ich nicht wusste, was ich niemals wusste, war, dass mein Vater bereits einer von Voldemorts Unterstützern gewesen war. Nicht im inneren Zirkel, seine Magie war dafür nicht stark genug, aber er war einer der vielen Handlanger. Als ich schließlich das Mal erhielt, übergab Voldemort mich meinem Vater. Meine Magie war noch immer blockiert, Voldemort hatte sie nicht freigesetzt. Es gab nichts, was ich tun konnte, um mich zu schützen. Ich war für Tage dem _Cruciatus_ ausgeliefert, ich erinnere mich an nicht sehr viel darüber, außer an den Schmerz. An einem Punkt habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren und als ich aufgewacht bin, war ich in Dumbledores Schlafzimmer und er stand über mir."

Severus kämpfte mit den Tränen, ehe er fortfuhr. „Dumbledore sagte: ‚Du hast etwas sehr Dummes getan, mein Junge. Sehr dumm.' Ich wusste nicht, wie ich in Hogwarts gelandet war, ich wusste einfach, dass ich dort war und das Dumbledore wollte, dass ich für ihn bei Voldemort spioniere. Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte diesem Verrückten nie wieder zu Nahe kommen, wie konnte ich wissen, dass Dumbledore genauso schlimm war? Ich habe mich zuerst geweigert, ich wollte nicht zurück zu Voldemort. Ein paar Tage später bat Dumbledore meine Mutter nach Hogwarts, in das Büro des Direktors. Vor ihren Augen fragte er mich noch einmal, sie wusste nicht, was ich getan hatte, dass ich Voldemort beigetreten war. Der Schock hat sie beinahe umgebracht, aber es war der Todesfluch des Direktors, der es dann schließlich tat. Meinen Schwestern wurde mit demselben gedroht, wenn ich nicht für ihn spionieren würde. Er sagte mir, er würde meine Magie freilassen, wenn ich mich ihm unterordnen würde."

„Ihm unterordnen?", fragte Harry. Sein Kopf schwirrte und er war verwirrt.

„Ihm unterordnen… sexuell.", sagte Severus mit hängenden Kopf.

„Was?", stotterte Harry. „Oh mein Gott! Er hat dich vergewaltigt? Dieser Bastard hat deine Mutter vor deinen Augen getötet und dich vergewaltigt?" Harrys Hand umklammerte die von Severus. "Wie oft?", wollte er wissen, noch niemals so wütend gewesen. Er wünschte nun, er wäre derjenige gewesen, der den Mann verurteilt hatte, stattdessen hatte er das Severus überlassen, ihn die Schuld für die Tötung seines Peinigers übernehmen lassen.

„Nur dieses eine Mal, Harry. Aber er hat mich unter eine magische Verpflichtung gestellt, sodass ich niemals wieder erregt sein oder einen Höhepunkt erreichen kann, außer ich war mit ihm zusammen. Ich denke, er hatte gehofft, ich würde zu ihm kommen, ihn anflehen, es wieder zu tun. Er mochte es, mich flehen zu sehen. Er hat mir niemals wirklich vertraut, wissend, wie unwillig ich war, zu Voldemort zurück zu gehen. Was ich getan habe, habe ich nicht für Dumbledore getan, sondern für alle anderen. Er hat mich dazu verurteilt, unfähig zu sein, eine körperliche Beziehung mit jemandem einzugehen. Aber ich habe ihn nie um sexuelle Gefallen angefleht. Ich nahm lieber die magische Verpflichtung in Kauf, anstatt mich noch einmal von ihm so berühren zu lassen. Das ist der Grund, warum der Auror wusste, dass ich in keine Vergewaltigungen involviert gewesen bin, es war zu der Zeit eine physische Unmöglichkeit."

Nicht zu erwähnen, wie entsetzt Severus gewesen wäre, Vergewaltigung an jemandem zu begehen, nachdem was der Direktor mit ihm getan hatte.

„Severus.", begann Harry zögerlich. „Warum hast du niemandem erzählt, was er deiner Mutter angetan hat?"

"Wer hätte mir denn schon geglaubt, Harry? Ich hatte das Dunkle Mal auf meinem Arm und Dumbledore hat sie mit meinem Zauberstab getötet. Er drohte mir, mich als Todesser zu entlarven und mich nach Askaban schicken zu lassen. Er hat meine Schwestern gefangen gehalten, Harry. Hätte ich nicht getan, was er von mir verlangt hat, oder wenn ich es irgendjemandem erzählt hätte, wären sie diejenigen gewesen, die am Meisten darunter gelitten hätten. Es war eine Wahl zwischen Dumbledore und Dementoren. Ich wählte Dumbledore. Ist es Vergewaltigung, wenn du es gewählt hast?", fragte Severus ruhig.

„Ja!", sagte Harry heftig. „Severus, du hast es nicht gewählt, vergewaltigt zu werden, der Mann hat dir und deiner Familie gedroht, um zu bekommen was er wollte. Es war nicht deine Schuld." Und plötzlich machte Severus Zurückhaltung über Intimität viel mehr Sinn. Es hatte überhaupt nichts mit Harrys Behinderung oder Alter oder irgendwie so was zu tun. Oh Gott und Harry hatte ihn gedrängt und gedrängt, ihn zu Sachen überredet, für die Severus vielleicht noch gar nicht bereit gewesen war. „Severus, es tut mir Leid, falls ich dich zu irgendetwas gedrängt haben sollte. Ich wusste es nicht."

„Harry, es ist okay. Mit dir zusammen zu sein, ist etwas anderes. Mit der Person zu sein, die man liebt, ist etwas anderes. Ich liebe dich.", sagte Severus, als er sich hinunterbeugte, um Harry einen kleinen Kuss zu geben. Harrys Herz klopfte ihm bis zum Hals. Severus hatte es endlich gesagt. Severus hatte gesagt, er liebte ihn. Aber es gab immer noch etwas, das Harry nicht verstand.

„Severus, du hast gesagt, du ständest unter einer magischen Verpflichtung, wie konntest du denn dann mit mir zusammen sein?" Denn Harry konnte sich voller Klarheit an jedes Mal erinnern, dass er erregt gewesen war und einen Höhepunkt hatte, wenn er mit ihm zusammen war.

„Oh, ich dachte, das hätte ich dir erzählt. Die magische Verpflichtung hat sich gelöst. Der Tag in dem Auto, als du das erste Mal meine Hand gehalten hast. Sie konnte nur durch eine nicht-sexuelle Berührung gebrochen werden, aber eine, hinter der trotzdem Liebe steckte. Du hast mich erlöst, Harry. Du hast mich erlöst."

* * *

Reviews?

lg wölfin


	18. Part 18

Huhu,

großes Danke an meine allerliebste Beta 'Mamodo', ohne die ihr dieses Pitel jetzt wohl nicht lesen würdet... ;o)

danke für die lieben Kommis!

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 18**

_Harry erkennt den Raum in seinem Traum nicht wieder, aber er fühlt sich dennoch vertraut an. Ein großes Himmelbett mit roten und goldenen Vorhängen herum. Er kann nicht sehen, was auf dem Bett passiert, die Vorhänge sind so fest geschlossen, dass es nicht einmal einen kleinen freien Spalt gibt._

_Aber er kann hören. Er kann hören. Er kann die Schluchzer seines Geliebten hören._

"Severus!" Harry wachte mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen auf, sodass Madam Pomfrey sofort zu ihm eilte und versuchte, ihm noch mehr Traumlos-Trank einzuflößen. "Nein." Er drückte die Phiole beiseite. „Ich will nichts mehr davon. Es funktioniert nicht."

"Harry." Madam Pomfrey gab ein missbilligendes Geräusch von sich, aber sie stellte die Phiole auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett ab. „Es ist hier, wenn du es willst. Kann ich dir irgendetwas anderes bringen?"

"Nein, danke. Ich werde einfach versuchen, noch ein wenig zu schlafen."

„Gute Nacht dann.", sagte sie und ließ ihn allein.

Harry hatte ihr das nur gesagt, damit sie ging; er wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall noch einmal würde einschlafen können. Severus' Enthüllungen ließen ihn schwanken. Seine Eltern gingen mit den Neuigkeiten, dass er ein Prinz war, ganz locker um, genau wie damals, als sie seine Magie akzeptiert hatten. Nichts davon schien sie zu beunruhigen. Für sie war er immer noch nur Harry, das verwaiste Baby, das sie vor ihrer Haustür gefunden hatten.

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie man zum Prinzen wurde, wie er diese Rolle so ausfüllen sollte, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Er wusste gar nichts über Politik und er wollte auch nicht allen Ministeriumsereignissen beiwohnen, Tänze und Bälle eingeschlossen.

Er hatte sich langsam an die Tatsache gewöhnt, dass er wahrscheinlich für den Rest seines Lebens in einem Rollstuhl bleiben musste, aber er war normalerweise von seiner Familie und von Freunden umgeben. Er wollte nicht zu diesen Ereignissen als der Ehrengast auftauchen, wo Fremde ihn die ganze Nacht anstarrten und es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass sie starren würden.

Natürlich schienen seine eigenen Sorgen ziemlich banal im Vergleich zu dem, was Severus hatte durchmachen müssen und er fühlte sich schuldig, dass er sich überhaupt um sich selbst sorgte. Severus hatte ihm erzählt, dass die magische Verpflichtung aufgehoben worden war, als Harry elf Jahre alt gewesen war. Harry fragte sich, ob der Mann überhaupt irgendwelche Liebhaber vor ihm gehabt hatte. In all seinen Jahren in Hogwarts hatte es keine Gerüchte über Snapes Liebesleben gegeben, wie es sie bei einigen anderen Lehrern gegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte er keine oder er war einfach nur sehr diskret dabei. Harry wollte es wissen, aber er traute sich nicht, zu fragen.

Sein Herz schmerzte für Severus, was der Mann hatte durchmachen müssen, war furchtbar und Harry schwor, dass er alles dafür tun würde, dass er nicht wieder verletzt wurde. Harry seufzte und schloss seine Augen, aber er dauerte lange, bis er einschlief.

--

„Mir geht es gut, Mum. Wirklich.", beteuerte Harry, als seine Mutter um ihn herumwuselte. Es war sein erster Tag aus dem Krankenflügel raus und seine Mutter war die einzige andere Person in ihren Räumen. Sein Vater und Severus waren zusammen irgendwohin gegangen, aber Helen wollte nicht sagen, wohin. Harry war mehr als nur ein bisschen stinkig, dass Severus nicht da gewesen war, um ihn zuhause willkommen zu heißen und das er mal wieder über Dinge im Unklaren gelassen wurde. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass seine Mutter ganz genau wusste, wo sie hingegangen waren, aber sie sagte es ihm einfach nicht.

Helen zupfte Severus' Decke um Harrys Knie zurecht und er musste dem Drang widerstehen, sie anzuschreien. Er liebte seine Mutter, aber manchmal wurde ihm das ganze Brimborium um ihn einfach zu viel. „Mum.", sagte er in einem genervten Tonfall. Sie ließ es bleiben und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Wann müsst ihr wieder zurückgehen?"

„Willst du uns etwa schon wieder loswerden?", grinste sie ihn an. „Willst Severus wohl für dich allein haben, um deine böse Seite an ihm auszuleben?"

„Mum!" Harry errötete bis zu den Haarwurzeln. "Bitte, bitte mach keine Witze darüber."

„Harry? Was ist los?" Sie hob die Hand und streichelte Harrys Knie. "Harry, ist etwas – ist dir etwas passiert?" Ihr Gesicht war blasser als er es je gesehen hatte.

„Nicht mir, nein.", erwiderte Harry.

„Oh, nein. Nicht Severus?", flüsterte sie.

Harry nickte. "Bitte, ich kann nicht darüber reden. Es ist nicht mein Geheimnis. Sag ihm nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt hab und bitte sag es nicht Dad."

„Okay, Harry, das werde ich nicht tun. Aber es geht ihm gut?"

„Ich denke schon." Harry konnte nicht weiter ausholen, er wollte Severus Vertrauen in ihn nicht noch mehr missbrauchen, als er es bereits getan hatte. „Weißt du, wo sie hingegangen sind?", fragte er, versuchend das Thema zu wechseln.

Helen spielte mit der einfachen Goldkette um ihren Hals. „Sie haben mir gesagt, ich solle dir nichts erzählen, es soll eine Überraschung für dich werden."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie viele Überraschungen er noch verkraften konnte.

--

„Das ist der Ort?", fragte Severus mit Verachtung. Es war auffälliger und geschmackloser als eins von Trelawneys Schultertüchern. Ein Gebäude aus Glas und Chrom und im Inneren huschten Muggel hin und her, ihre Einkäufe in Plastiktaschen tragend. Severus hasste Plastik, furchtbare Substanz, die absolut nutzlos für die Lagerung von Trankzutaten war. Das hatte allerdings ihn und David nicht davon abgehalten, ein paar eigene zu tragen.

„Das Reisebüro ist weiter drinnen.", sagte David und für einen furchtbaren Moment hatte Severus die Vorstellung, David würde ihn an die Hand nehmen wie ein kleines Kind. Oder wie einen Zauberer, der sich in diesem Muggelladen nicht auskannte.

Die Zaubererwelt besaß keine Reisebüros, da die Meisten auf magische Weise reisten. Australien war jedoch sehr weit entfernt und niemand war jemals so weit appariert. Australien war nicht an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen, da es dort viel zu heiß für Kamine war. Zauberer, die dorthin reisen wollten, hatten nur eine Option, Portschlüssel würden über diese Distanz nicht funktionieren und es war zu weit weg, um auf einem Besen dorthin zu fliegen. Harry und er würden den Muggelweg nehmen müssen, mit einem Flugzeug.

David drückte die Tür zum Reisebüro auf, eine junge, blonde Frau grüßte sie und bot ihnen einen Platz an.

„Könnten Sie uns ein paar Preise für Flüge nach Australien geben?", fragte David.

Die Frau tippte etwas in ihren Computer. „Welches Datum und von welchem Flughafen fliegen sie los?"

„Heathrow, Severus, wo ist das noch mal?"

„Ein Ort, der Melbourne heißt.", sagte Severus, sich völlig fehl am Platz fühlend. Er war wirklich froh, dass David mitgekommen war. „Wir müssen bis zum 20. Februar dort sein."

"Na, sie haben das alles aber ein wenig knapp bemessen, nicht wahr?", lächelte sie, stoppte aber, als sie einen von Snapes bösen Blicken empfang. „Moment, es geht ein Flug am 16., aber es gibt nur noch erste Klasse Plätze."

Severus sah zu David. „Das bedeutet, es ist teurer.", sagte dieser.

„Der Preis ist kein Problem, das kann ich Ihnen versichern." Severus hatte bereits seine Galleonen in die gängige Muggelwährung gewechselt. Er hatte vorgehabt für die Reise bar zu zahlen, bis David gesehen hatte, wie viel Bargeld er mit sich hatte.

„Willst du ausgeraubt werden?", hatte David ihn angeschnauzt und ihn mit zu seiner eigenen Bank genommen, wo er das Geld auf sein Konto überweisen ließ und nun würde er für die Flüge mit seiner Karte zahlen. Severus war nicht wirklich sicher, was diese ‚Karte' war, aber es schien in den Läden, in denen sie bereits gewesen waren und eine Menge Sachen für Harrys Urlaub gekauft hatten, akzeptiert zu werden.

„An welchem Datum wollen Sie wieder zurück?", fragte die Angestellte.

„Kann es unbefristet sein?", fragte David, Severus für eine Bestätigung ansehend. Severus nickte, sie wussten nicht, wie lange es dauern würde.

„Natürlich." Die Frau tippte wieder etwas ein. "Das kostet dann aber mehr. Wie viele Sitze?"

„Zwei.", sagte David.

„Du und Helen kommt nicht mit?", fragte Severus alarmiert, er war noch nie irgendwo alleine so weit weg und so Muggel gewesen.

„Nein, Severus. Wir wollen schon, aber ich denke, das ist etwas, dass Harry und du teilen müsst. Helen würde nur wieder viel Aufhebens um ihn machen und ich denke nicht, dass er das im Moment braucht, oder denkst du da anders? Wenn wir in Betracht ziehen, was da versucht werden wird, wird Harry jemanden brauchen, der stark ist. Helen und ich wären nicht in der Lage, das für ihn zu sein, Severus. Du schon."

„Nun gut.", sagte Severus mit zugeschnürter Kehle. „Zwei Sitze."

Er hoffte nur, dass sie das Richtige taten.

--

Sein Vater und Severus kamen erst ein paar Minuten vor dem Mittagessen nach Hogwarts zurück. Da seine Eltern zu Besuch waren und Harry gerade erst aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden war, hatten sie sich darauf geeinigt, lieber in ihren Räumen zu essen, als in der Großen Halle. Harry war froh darüber, sein Appetit war wirklich nicht sehr groß, seit er die Zauberergrippe gehabt hatte und er wusste einfach, dass ihn alle in der Halle anstarren und sich fragen würden, wann er wieder zu Arbeiten beginnen würde.

Helen hatte für sie gekocht, gegrilltes Hühnchen mit Pasta in einer Pestosoße. Harry hätte sich wahrscheinlich nur mit Sandwichs oder so zufrieden gegeben, aber seine Mutter war entschlossen, ihn nach seiner Krankheit erstmal zu mästen. Sobald das Essen vorbei war, machten es sich die Vier im Wohnzimmer mit einem Kaffee gemütlich, bis auf Harry, der ein Glas Kürbissaft hatte.

Sein Vater und Severus sahen sich immer wieder nervös an, das taten sie bereits, seit sie wieder da waren. Severus war direkt in ihr Zimmer gegangen, voll bepackt mit Plastikeinkaufstaschen. Muggeleinkaufstaschen. Wohin zur Hölle hatte sein Vater Severus gebracht? Und warum taten sie jetzt so geheimnisvoll deshalb?

„Okay, spuckt es aus.", sagte Harry, als die Stille Gefahr lief, ins Endlose zu gehen. „Ich weiß, dass etwas passiert ist. Wo ward ihr den ganzen Morgen über?" Er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Vater oder seinem Liebhaber diese Fragen stellte.

Severus stand auf und zog eine Lederordner mit der Aufschrift ‚Reisepapiere' auf der Vorderseite aus der Innentasche seiner Roben. Er reichte sie an Harry weiter.

„Schönen Valentinstag, Harry.", sagte Severus, als er vor Harrys Rollstuhl niederkniete. Harrys Herz setzte ein paar Schläge aus.

„Es ist Valentinstag? Es tut mir Leid, Severus, das wusste ich nicht, ich hab es vergessen." Sein Verstand war total durcheinander, seit er im Krankenflügel gewesen war, mit all den Tränken die er bekommen hatte, Zeit hatte da nur geringe Bedeutung. Harry legte die Lederordner auf seinen Schoß und holte mit einer zitternden Hand den Inhalt heraus. Zwei Flugtickets nach Australien. „Severus? Was? Du fliegst mit mir in den Urlaub nach Australien?"

Severus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht direkt."

* * *

so, wer ahnt, was Sev vorhat? g

versuche, mich wieder an ein wöchentliches Update zu gewöhnen! Habe bereits alle Pitel bis auf die letzten beiden übersetzt... :)

Review?

lg wölfin


	19. Part 19

Huhu...

gut, ich konnte den Ein-Wochen-Takt nicht einhalten... da wir mal wieder kein Internet hatten... irgendein Kabel im Haus ist kaputt gegangen und jetzt hatten wir ne woche lang kein Internet und auch kein Telefon...  
aber naja... seit heute ist es wieder repariert... :)

wieder ein großes Danke an 'Mamodo' und die lieben Kommischreiber!! DANKE!!

Warnung: Adult in diesem Kapitel

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 19**

„Es ist kein Urlaub?", fragte Harry und starrte auf die Tickets in seinem Schoß.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn du das hier liest.", sagte Snape und reichte ihm einen gedruckten Brief. Einen Muggelbrief.

_  
Australisches Institut für Neurowisschenschaften,_

_Grafton Place,  
Melbourne,_

_Victoria,  
Australien_

_  
Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_Vielen Dank für Ihren Brief. Ausgehend von dem, was sie geschrieben haben, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Harry Johnson ein idealer Kandidat für unser neues Versuchsprogramm wäre._

_Die nächste Versuchsrunde beginnt am 20. Februar dieses Jahres. Wir haben Harrys Namen unserer Liste hinzugefügt, lassen Sie es uns wissen, falls Sie aus irgendeinem Grund nicht in der Lage sind, teilzunehmen, sodass wir den Platz für jemand anderen nutzen können._

_Wie ich bereits in unserer vorherigen Korrespondenz erwähnt habe, ist dies ein Versuchsprogramm, es gibt keine Garantie, aber wir stehen einem Heilerfolg hoffnungsvoll gegenüber, besonders in diesem Fall._

_Wir freuen uns darauf, Sie und Harry bald in unserer Fakultät begrüßen zu dürfen._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Dr. Charles Scott, _

_Leiter der Neurologie_

Harrys Hand zitterte, als er den Brief zu Ende gelesen hatte und Tränen tropften auf das Papier.

„Severus?", schluchzte er. „Bedeutet das, was ich glaub, dass es bedeutet? Sie werden versuchen, mich zu heilen?"

Harry konnte kaum atmen, so sehr weinte er.

„Sie werden es sicherlich versuchen, Harry." Severus richtete sich auf und umarmte ihn, Harry schluchzte an seiner Schulter, er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen. Sein Hals schmerzte und seine Augen brannten als die Tränen einfach flossen und flossen.

„Harry, wir müssen zurück.", sagte David, stand auf und umarmte Harry von hinten. „Du und Severus habt eine Menge zu bereden."

Harry nickte, er hatte nicht einmal die Stimme, um ihnen auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Als seine Eltern gegangen waren, hob Severus Harry aus seinem Rollstuhl und setzte sie beide auf die Couch, ihn einfach nur auf seinem Schoß haltend, bis sein Schluchzen schließlich aufhörte. Keiner von beiden bewegte sich danach jedoch. Es war manchmal viel einfacher zu reden, wenn sie sich so berührten.

Severus nahm ein Taschentuch und trocknete Harrys Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. „Warum hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?", fragte Harry und sah auf in die dunklen Augen des Mannes.

„Ich habe nun monatelang vielen Muggelspezialisten geschrieben, Harry, aber sie haben alle das Gleiche gesagt, dass es nichts gäbe, was sie tun könnten. Es wollte dir nichts von dem australischen Programm erzählen, falls doch nichts daraus werden würde. Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Hoffnungen machst, nur damit sie wieder enttäuscht werden."

Harry nickte, das machte Sinn.

„Es ist aber sehr kurzfristig, oder?"

„Das ist es, Harry, der Brief ist verloren gegangen, ich habe ihn erst gestern bekommen, aber der Poststempel ist von Januar. Sie haben ihn vor über einem Monat losgeschickt."

„Warum denken sie, dass ich für ihre Behandlung geeignet wäre?"

„Wegen dem, was du mir erzählt hast, als du erregt warst, dass du überall Gefühl, ein Prickeln gehabt hättest."

„Was?" Harry wurde rot. "Das hast du ihnen nicht erzählt, oder?"

„Nein, nur das du manchmal ein Gefühl in deinen geschädigten Gliedern hast. Das ist der Grund, warum sie so hoffnungsvoll sind, dass die neue Behandlung für dich funktionieren könnte."

„Aber ohne Garantie.", fügte Harry hinzu, sich bewusst, dass er wohl als Versuchskaninchen für die medizinische Wissenschaft der Muggel herhalten würde.

„Nein, keine Garantie, Harry."

Harry war für eine Weile still und dachte darüber nach. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Funken Hoffnung, den er gehabt hatte, als er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war und fälschlicherweise gedacht hatte, Madam Pomfrey meinte seine Behinderung, als sie sagte, er sei geheilt. Er erinnerte sich auch daran, wie fertig er gewesen war, als er erkannte, dass das nicht wahr war. Konnte er sich das noch einmal zumuten? Konnte er Severus das zumuten? Er erinnerte sich an die Hoffnung und an die Verzweiflung, die schnell folgte, jedes Mal, wenn seine Eltern ihn zu einem neuen Spezialisten gebracht hatten. Es war auch für sie hart gewesen und er wusste, es würde hart für Severus werden. Er wusste nicht, ob er das konnte.

„Denkst du, es könnte klappen, Severus?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Harry, aber die Möglichkeit besteht, falls du es probieren möchtest?

„Was denkst du, dass ich tun sollte?

„Es ist deine Entscheidung."

„Nein, Severus, es ist unsere Entscheidung.", sagte Harry und drückte seine Hand fest mit seiner eigenen.

--

Harry lag in dieser Nacht in der Badewanne, in dem Schaum entspannend und über Australien nachdenkend. Seit er seine Magie zurück hatte, war er fähig, sich selbst in und aus der Badewanne zu levitieren, auch wenn er es immer noch genoss, wenn Severus ihn trug. Er vermisste manchmal seinen alten Zauberstab, den, der im Kampf zerstört worden war, aber er war mittlerweile recht gut in stabloser Magie und benutzte daher seinen neuen kaum, außer wenn sie in der Öffentlichkeit oder in der Nähe von Schülern waren.

Severus steckte seinen Kopf zur Badezimmertür herein, sie war niemals abgeschlossen, wenn nur sie beide da waren. Zum einen für den Fall, dass Harry fiel oder ähnliches und zum anderen aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich nun wohl fühlten, nackt in der Gegenwart des Anderen zu sein.

„Soll ich dir den Rücken waschen?", fragte Severus, seine Augen glitzerten hungrig.

Harry grinste ihn an. „Mit Vergnügen." Severus ging auf die Badewanne zu und kniete sich neben sie, um Harry mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu beschenken. Harry war danach atemlos und er froh um den Levitationszauber, ansonsten wäre er wohl schon längst tiefer unter Wasser geglitten. Severus hielt ihn fest, während Harry den Zauber beendete, sodass nur noch die Arme seines Liebhabers ihn aufrecht hielten. Er sank erst ein wenig tiefer ein, aber Severus war da, um ihn festzuhalten.

Severus wusch langsam seinen Rücken, kleine Kreise auf seiner Haut ziehend und Harry zitterte unter diesen sinnlichen Berührungen. Sie sprachen nicht, sie schienen die Gedanken des Anderen bereits zu kennen. Harry duckte seinen Kopf, als Severus die Shampooflasche nahm und seine Haare wusch. Er fühlte sich wirklich träge, wenn Severus sich so um ihn kümmerte, es war wunderschön, so umsorgt zu werden. Es war unbequem, sich selbst mit nur einem Arm waschen zu wollen, aber er schaffte es. Es war jedoch viel schöner, wenn er Severus erlaubte, das für ihn zu übernehmen. Er wusste, dass Severus nicht glaubte, er könne es nicht selbst, er wollte es einfach für ihn tun, weil es etwas war, das Liebhaber miteinander teilen konnten, nicht, weil Harry es nicht selbst tun konnte.

Harry konnte nicht aufhören, zu lächeln, als Severus ihn aus der Wanne hob, in zwei große, kuschelige Badetücher einwickelte und ins Bett trug. Er lag dort und fühlte sich, als ob er schweben würde, als Severus begann, ihn abzutrocknen, nicht so flott wie sonst, sondern viel Zeit auf jede Stelle seiner Haut verwendend. Als Severus mit seinen Füßen fertig war und mit seinen Beinen begann, fühlte Harry eine sehr langsame Erregung in seinem Unterleib und in seinem Schwanz in sich aufsteigen. Es fühlte sich anders an, als die anderen Male, die vertraute Dringlichkeit gab es nicht, nur ein langsames Aufbauen von Gefühlen, denen er sich schummrig bewusst war. Hatte Severus einen Beruhigungstrank in den Badeschaum gemischt?

Als Severus das Badetuch weiter Harrys Beine hoch bewegte und begann, seine Schenkel mit langsamen, sinnlichen Streicheleinheiten zu trocken, zuckte Harrys Schwanz und wuchs weiter. Harry stöhnte, es fühlte sich so gut an. Er war sich nie bewusst gewesen, wie sinnlich Dinge sein konnten, sogar etwas so Banales, wie das abgetrocknet werden nach einem Bad. Es war, als ob er jeden Faden des Tuches in sich spüren konnte, ein wenig Kribbeln und Prickeln an seinem ganzen Körper.

Severus vermied es, seinen Schwanz zu trocknen, stattdessen bewegte er sich weiter an Harrys Körper nach oben, seinen Brustkorb trocknend, aber seinen Brustwarzen große Aufmerksamkeit schenkend, bis sie sich beide aufrichteten. Harry keuchte aufgrund all der Gefühle, die durch seinen Körper flossen, sich aber alle an seinem Glied und seinen Hoden sammelten. Es tat nun fast schon weh, er wollte eine Berührung, brauchte eine Berührung. Severus sah in seine Augen und ohne, dass Harry sein Bedürfnis aussprach, schien er zu verstehen, da er bereits im nächsten Moment an seinem Körper hinunter glitt und seinen Penis in den Mund nahm. Harry schrie bei diesem fremden, wundervollen Gefühl, Severus Mund dort zu haben, auf. Das hatten sie niemals zuvor getan und Harry war verloren.

Heiße, nasse Wärme umgab ihn, heißer als das Badewasser gewesen war. Harry hob leicht seinen Kopf und sah nur einen Kopf, bedeckt von schwarzem Haar, der an seinem Schaft auf und ab glitt. Wenn er schon gedacht hatte, dass die Hände des Mannes unglaublich waren so war sein Mund um einiges besser. Harry legte sich wieder hin, zu zittrig, um sich länger aufrecht zu halten. Er konnte Severus Zunge an ihm lecken spüren, ein fester Druck gegen seine Länge und er stöhnte, als der Mann immer wieder an ihm saugte.

Severus Hände streichelten an Harrys Schenkeln entlang und dann hinter und unter

ihnen, zu diesem geheimen Ort und Harry zog keuchend die Luft ein. Diesen Laut hörend, sah Severus auf und reizte seinen Eingang. „Darf ich?", fragte er um Harrys Glied herum. Harry nickte, obwohl er ein wenig nervös war. Er war dort vorher noch nie berührt worden und fragte sich, ob es wehtun würde.

Severus nahm seinen Finger in den Mund, während er immer noch Harrys Schwanz dort hatte und befeuchtete seine Hand. Harry entspannte sich ein wenig, Severus schien zu wissen, was er tat. Severus umkreiste nun mit seinem Finger die Haut außerhalb seines Eingangs für ein paar Augenblicke, ehe er einen glitschigen Finger hineinpresste. Harry hörte einen leichten Pop, als die Muskeln nachgaben um den Eindringling willkommen zu heißen. Es tat nicht weh, nicht wirklich, aber es war ein wenig ungemütlich und Harry versuchte, dadurch zu atmen.

„Warum mögen einige Leute – OH! OH!", jammerte Harry, als Severus etwas in ihm berührte, das ihn Sterne sehen ließ, Wellen des Vergnügens breiteten sich wie Funken in seinem gesamten Körper aus.

Severus sah zu ihm auf und grinste, ehe er sich eifrig wieder seiner Aufgabe widmete. Harry war gefangen in einem Nebel von Empfindungen, von Ekstase, so tief greifend, dass er sich einer Ohnmacht nahe glaubte. Er wusste, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bevor er kam, aber er war nicht mehr klar genug, um Severus zu warnen, als es passierte. Severus agiler Mund und seine Finger arbeiteten zusammen, um den Orgasmus in vier kurzen, scharfen Pulsen aus ihm herauszuholen.

Ehe die Krämpfe aufhörten, ließ Severus ihn los und sah ihn an, Haare verschwitzt an seinem Kopf klebend, sein Gesicht rot angelaufen, ein weißer Fleck von Harry immer noch auf seinen Lippen. „Heirate mich, Harry.", sagte Severus.

„Ja!", stöhnte Harry. „Ja!" Und nicht einmal dann war sicher, ob er auf den Antrag antwortete oder einem der stärksten Orgasmen, den er je hatte.

Severus krabbelte zu ihm und küsste Harry, lang und tief auf den Mund. Harry konnte einen feuchten Fleck auf Severus Hose fühlen und seine Augen weiteten sich. Severus war bereits gekommen und er war immer noch bekleidet! Harry zog sich von dem Kuss zurück, wie verrückt kichernd. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass Severus seine Kleidung nicht ausgezogen hatte. Da war garantiert einer von Severus Tränken in dem Badewasser gewesen.

Severus legte sich neben Harry und streichelte ihm über die Brust. „Hast du das so gemeint, Harry? Dass du mich heiraten willst?" Harry hatte den Mann in seinem Leben noch nie so unsicher gehört.

„Ja, ich kann mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht vorstellen, Severus. Du bedeutest mir alles."

„Und du mir, Harry. Ich liebe dich." Severus küsste ihn auf die Stirn. "Und Australien?"

"Ich denke, dass es einen Versuch wert ist, du auch, Severus?

„Das tue ich, Harry, das tue ich."

* * *

so, das wars... :)

Review?

lg wölfin


	20. Part 20

Huhu....

hier kommt auch schon das nächste pitel....

großes Danke an meine Beta 'Mamodo' und an die lieben Kommischreiber... =)

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 20**

Ein Vorteil dabei ein Zauberer zu sein war, dass das Packen beinahe keine Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Severus übernahm das alles, denn Harry hatte zu starke Schmerzen, um sich auf irgendwelche Zauber zu konzentrieren. Severus hatte ihm am Tag vor ihrer Abreise alle Tränke weggenommen, da sie nicht wussten, was passieren würde, mischte man Muggelmedizin mit Zaubertränken. Es war besser kein Risiko einzugehen. Severus machte sich jedoch große Sorgen um ihn, sich fragend, ob es wirklich eine so gute Idee war, wenn Harry die Reise mit ständigen Schmerzen antrat. Die Anweisungen des Instituts waren allerdings sehr spezifisch gewesen. Harry durfte keine Medikamente oder Kräutermittel für mindestens 36 Stunden vor ihrer Ankunft in der Klinik einnehmen, da sie wissen mussten, wie Harrys Zustand ohne jegliche Hilfe von äußerlichen Einflüssen war.

Bis sie zurückkamen, würde Professor Sprout seinen Zaubertränke-Unterricht übernehmen und Hermine Granger Harrys Aufgaben, obwohl nur Merlin wusste, wann das sein würde. Harry und er würden nach Surrey apparieren, wo dann Helen und David sie nach Heathrow fahren würden.

„Bereit?", fragte Severus, als er sich noch ein letztes Mal in ihren Räumen umsah. Sie schienen leer, trotz dem die Möbel noch darin standen.

„So bereit, wie ich es jemals sein werde.", sagte Harry und zuckte zusammen, als er sich gegen die Schmerzen wand. „Hast du überhaupt einen Reisepass, Severus? Das hab ich vergessen zu fragen."

"Ja, hab ich, dank Mundungus Fletcher."

„Er ist nicht gefälscht, oder? Du könntest im Gefängnis landen!"

„Nein, er ist nicht gefälscht. Ehrlich, Harry, für wie blöd hältst du mich? Nein, sein Bruder, ein Squib, arbeitet im Reisepassamt und hat es geschafft mir einen kurzfristigen Termin zu geben. Es ist alles absolut legal, jedenfalls nach Muggellegalität. Gut, haben wir irgendwas vergessen? Zahnbürste?"

„Ich glaube, du hast alles eingepackt, das in unseren Räumen gewesen ist, Severus. Außerdem, auch wenn wir etwas vergessen haben sollten, bin ich sicher, dass sie auch in Australien Geschäfte haben."

„Hmm.", sagte Severus. „Richtig, auf geht's." Severus levitierte ihre Koffer nach draußen, während Harry sich selbst einhändig aus der Tür rollte. Es war ein wenig unpraktisch, da er öfters anhalten musste, denn er schwang immer wieder nach Links, da er ja nur ein Rad rollen konnte. Als sie die Halle erreichten, schien sich die gesamte Schule versammelt zu haben, um sie zu verabschieden. Hermine kam zu ihnen und rollte Harry hinaus bis zu der Grenze der Schutzschilder, während die ganze Schule ihnen folgte. Severus war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry dieses ganze Theater überstehen würde. Er war blass und schwitzte bereits und Severus wusste, es würde eine lange, schwere Reise für seinen Verlobten werden.

„Viel Glück.", flüsterte Hermine und gab Harry noch eine kurze Umarmung. Harry nickte und sagte auf Wiedersehen. Die junge Frau wandte sich ihm zu. „Passen Sie auf ihn auf, Professor.", sagte sie.

„Das werde ich, Miss Granger.", erwiderte er und apparierte die Koffer nach Surrey. Minerva schüttelte ihre Hände, als sie sich von ihnen verabschiedete, ihre Augen trübe. Die anderen Schüler und Lehrer winkten ihnen zu, als Severus Harrys Rollstuhl und seinen Arm festhielt und sie beide von der Schule weg apparierte.

Sie landeten ein paar Straßen vom Ligusterweg entfernt und Severus wurde an das erste Mal erinnert, als er hier gewesen war, entschlossen einen elf Jahre alten Jungen zu hassen, den Sohn des Mannes, der sein Schulleben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Aber Harry war nicht dieser Mann, war niemals dieser Mann gewesen und Severus fragte sich, welche seltsame Fügung des Schicksals sie bis hierher gebracht hatte, wo er nun mit dem Sohn seines Feindes verlobt war. Er würde nie wieder einsam sein, nicht solange er Harry und seine Familie hatte.

Als sie auf das Haus zugingen, sahen sie ihre Koffer, die willkürlich im Vordergarten standen. Die Schutzschilde hatten nicht einmal die Koffer ins Haus gelassen, sie als Eindringlinge sehend. Severus war recht froh darüber, es bedeutete das Helen und David in ihrem Zuhause sicher sein würden, wenn er und Harry weg waren.

Als Severus Harry den Weg entlang rollte, bemerkte er, wie Harry die Armlehne mit seiner rechten Hand packte, aber nicht bevor er das Zittern sah. Es würde nun schlimmer werden, da Harry nicht länger seine Tränke nahm. Helen öffnete die Tür noch bevor sie die Chance hatten, die Klingel zu betätigen.

„Harry! Severus!", rief sie und beugte sich hinunter, ihre Arme um Harry schlingend. Sie lehnte sich zurück und hob fragend eine Augenbraue in Richtung von Harrys Brustkorb. Severus konnte es nicht sehen, aber er konnte sich Harrys Lächeln vorstellen, als er ihr die Kette zeigte, die er unter seinem Shirt versteckt hatte. Harry hatte nicht gewollt, dass jemand in der Schule die Kette sah, ehe er es seinen Eltern gesagt hatte. An einer silbernen Kette um Harrys Nacken hing das silberne Symbol für Unendlichkeit, das traditionelle Verlobungsgeschenk in der Zaubererwelt. Severus trug den Zwilling davon. Ein goldenes Exemplar würden sie bei ihrer Bindung austauschen.

„Das ist wunderschön, Harry.", sagte seine Mutter. "Hat Severus sie dir am Valentinstag geschenkt?"

„So in der Art.", sagte Harry. „Wo ist Dad?"

„Genau hier.", sagte David und trat aus dem Haus, mit den Autoschlüsseln klingelnd. „Worum geht es denn?"

„Mum, Dad.", sagte Harry. „Severus und ich, wir sind verlobt."

"Verlobt?", stotterte David. "Harry, ich weiß du und Severus liebt einander, aber denkst du nicht, du bist noch ein wenig jung, um zu heiraten?"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht.", sagte Harry, seine Stimme kühl. „Ich dachte, ihr würdet uns darin unterstützen."

„Natürlich tun wir das, Liebling.", sagte Helen und schickte ihrem Ehemann einen bösen Blick. „Was auch immer dich glücklich macht, das ist wichtig. Nun kommt, wir müssen ein Flugzeug erwischen.", sagte sie, als sie sie zum Auto scheuchte.

----

Severus war nie zuvor in einem Flughafen gewesen, er war nie an einem Ort gewesen, der so offensichtlich Muggel war. Der Flughafen an sich schien die Größe einer kleinen Stadt zu haben, mit Straßen die sich hier und dort kreuzten und er fühlte, wie ihm wieder ein wenig übel wurde. Harry bewegte seine Hand auf dem Rücksitz entlang und drückte die von Severus, ihn anlächelnd, als sie sich beide daran erinnerten, wie sie das erste Mal zusammen in diesem Auto gesessen hatten. Sie hatten seitdem einen weiten Weg hinter sich.

David erwähnte ihre Verlobung nicht noch einmal, aber Severus schätzte, er war immer noch ein wenig ungehalten darüber, besonders da Severus ihm vorher nichts darüber erzählt hatte. Aber Severus hatte gewollt, dass Harry der erste war, der es wusste, nicht seine Eltern. Es war beinahe eine Erleichterung, als sie endlich in einem der Parkhäuser des Flughafens ankamen.

Als Helen Harry aus dem Auto half, nahm David Severus beiseite und er bereitete sich auf einen Angriff darüber vor, dass er und Harry das Dümmste überhaupt taten. Sie waren nicht einmal seit einem Jahr zusammen und waren nun verlobt? Was dachte sich Severus nur dabei? Hatte Harry nicht schon genug Sorgen, auch ohne das? So war Severus ein wenig unvorbereitet, als David ihm gerade in die Augen sah und fragte: „Liebst du ihn?"

„Das tue ich.", sagte Severus ohne zu zögern.

„Dann bin ich glücklich für euch. Für euch beide.", sagte David, schüttelte seine Hand und umarmte ihn einmal heftig.

Sie hörten ein Lachen hinter sich. „Hey, nimm deine Hände von meinem Zukünftigen.", schimpfte Harry mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

David lächelte zurück. „Er gehört ganz dir."

---

Sobald Helen und David sichergegangen waren, dass sie eingecheckt hatten und noch einmal eine ordentliche Mahlzeit vor dem Flug zu sich nahmen, gab es eine Schlange nach der nächsten für sie. Es gab so viele Sicherheitskontrollen mit Maschinen, die alles überprüften, dass Severus sich fragte, warum die Muggel sich überhaupt die Mühe machten, irgendwohin zu reisen. Sie machten es so kompliziert, aber schließlich befanden sie sich in dem erste Klasse Aufenthaltsraum und warteten darauf, dass ihr Flug ausgerufen wurde. Harry war sehr still, seit seine Eltern gegangen waren. Seine Hand zitterte nun auch heftiger, er konnte es scheinbar überhaupt nicht kontrollieren, außer er hielt etwas fest. Etwas fest zu packen schien zu helfen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte Severus, der Harrys Blässe bemerkte. Sein Gesicht sah beinahe eher blau aus, als pink.

„Nicht so gut.", gab er zu. „Ich wünschte nur, wir wären schon da."

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß. Es wird aber jetzt nicht mehr allzu lange dauern."

„Nein, nur 23 Stunden und 45 Minuten." Harry atmete schwer und seine rechte Hand kratzte an seinem Hals. „Severus – kann nicht atmen.", keuchte er und sah total panisch aus. Severus hatte seine Panikattacken bereits gesehen und wusste, dass Harry vielleicht ohnmächtig werden würde, wenn er seine Atmung nicht wieder unter Kontrolle brachte. Er entfernte sein Gebäckstück aus der Papiertasche auf seinem Schoß und brachte Harry dazu, ein paar Mal dort hineinzuatmen, bis er aufhörte zu hyperventilieren, währenddessen Harrys Kopf mit der anderen Hand haltend. Ein paar der anderen, wartenden Passagiere bedachten sie mit seltsamen Blicken, aber in dem Moment war das Severus egal. Er war zu besorgt um Harry.

„Alles wieder okay?", fragte Severus und küsste ihn auf die Haare.

„Danke, es tut mir leid. Ich hab einfach Angst bekommen, dass wir so lange in dem Flugzeug sein werden."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, außerdem machen wir einen kurzen Halt in Los Angeles, während sie ihren Tank auffüllen, also wirst du für eine kleine Weile da raus können."

„Das ist gut. Ich bin so froh, dass du mit mir kommst, Severus. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das allein schaffen würde."

„Das wirst du auch nicht müssen, Harry. Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

* * *

so, das wars....

Review?

lg wölfin


	21. Part 21

huhu....

so, hier kommt das nächste pitel.... :-)

großes Danke an meine Beta 'Mamodo' und an die lieben Kommischreiber.... ^^

viel spaß:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 21**

Der Flug war nicht so schlimm wie Harry befürchtet hatte, aber er war trotzdem froh, als sie endlich in Australien landeten. Er war schon vorher geflogen, aber noch nie so weit weg. Zumindest hatten sie beide etwas Schlaf abbekommen, da ihre Sitze in der ersten Klasse sich zu Betten umfunktionieren ließen. Für Harry gab es genug Platz, sodass er sich ausgestreckt hatte hinlegen können, doch für Severus war das Bett etwas zu klein gewesen, sodass seine Beine am Bettende hervorlugten hatten und daher glaubte Harry nicht, dass er so ausgeruht war wie er es hätte sein können.

Er hatte keine allzu großen Schmerzen nach seinem Nickerchen, entweder das oder er gewöhnte sich langsam daran. Es beschränkte sich auf einen leichten Schmerz am Anfang seiner Wirbelsäule und an seinem rechten Schulterblatt entlang. Das Flugpersonal hatte sie während des Fluges mit Wasser und Säften versorgt, damit sie nicht austrockneten und mehr als einmal war sich Harry sicher, dass er sah, wie sie Severus beäugt hatten, sowohl Männer als auch Frauen. Er musste zugeben, er war recht eifersüchtig, obwohl Severus ihm nie einen Grund dafür gegeben hatte.

Harry dachte nur daran, um wie viel einfacher Severus Leben sein könnte, wenn er ihn nicht darin hätte.

Als sie schließlich mit ihrem Gepäck auf einem Wagen die Ankunftshalle betraten, begrüßte sie ein Meer von Gesichtern. Schließlich entdeckte Harry jemanden, der ein Schild mit ihren Namen darauf hochhielt.

„Dort drüben, Severus.", zeigte Harry auf den Mann, der ein kurzärmeliges Shirt und Shorts trug. Er hatte lockige dunkle Haare, einen noch dunkleren Bart und strahlte sie beide an, als sie sich zu ihm durchkämpften. Er war groß, sogar größer als Severus, aber er schien gebückt zu sein, als ob er sich für seine ganze Größe schämen würde und versuchte, sie zu verstecken.

„Harry, Severus, es ist gut, euch endlich zu treffen. Ich bin Charles Scott."

Harrys Mund formte vor Überraschung ein ‚O'. Der Chef persönlich war gekommen, um sie am Flughafen zu treffen? Hände wurden geschüttelt und dann führte Dr. Scott sie nach draußen, zu seinem Auto. Er verstaute ihre Koffer im Kofferraum und starrte auf das Hogwartswappen, welches auf beiden abgebildet war. „Hogwarts?"

„Die Schule, an der Harry und ich arbeiten.", erklärte Severus. „Ich unterrichte Chemie und Harry ist ein Schülerbetreuer."

Die Lüge kam ihm so glatt über die Lippen, dass sogar Harry nicht erkannt hätte, dass Severus nicht die Wahrheit erzählt hatte. Er schätzte, im Dienst eines Dunklen Lord zu stehen machte Lügen zu einem unvermeidbaren Teil oder er wäre schon längst nicht mehr am leben.

„Das Institut liegt ein paar Meilen außerhalb der Stadt, bei diesem Verkehr wahrscheinlich eine Fahrt von ca. einer halben Stunde. Ich wette, ihr seid froh, aus dem Flugzeug raus gekommen zu sein, eh?", lächelte er, als er sich aufrichtete.

„Sie haben keine Ahnung.", sagte Severus und half Harry ins Auto.

Obwohl er ein wenig im Flugzeug hatte schlafen können, war Harry erschöpft und schlief ein, sobald der Motor startete.

Als er aufwachte, lag er in einem Bett und Severus döste in einem Stuhl an seiner Seite vor sich hin. Der Raum sah nicht aus wie ein Krankenhauszimmer. Die Wände waren in einem blassen Blau gestrichen, mit eingerahmten Bildern von weißen Blumen an jeder Wand, die er sehen konnte. Die Türen und der Rahmen waren weiß und das Bett, in dem er lag, hatte einen blau-weiß gestreiften Bezug und passende Kissen.

Es gab, soweit er sehen konnte, kein Fenster, aber die Raumtemperatur war kühl genug, ohne kalt zu sein und die Belichtung war beruhigend.

Jemand klopfte an die Tür, Severus wachte sofort auf und ging, um sie zu öffnen. Eine Krankenschwester in einer weißen Uniform stand dort, ein Tablett mit verschiedenen Phiolen und Nadeln in ihrer Hand. „Guten Nachmittag, Harry. Dr. Scott wollte, dass ich mit den Tests starte, sobald du aufgewacht bist." Er fragte sich, woher er sie gewusst hatte, dass er wach war. Gab es Kameras oder etwas ähnliches, die ihn überwachten?

Harry beäugte die Nadeln mit einiger Vorsicht. „Kann Severus bleiben?"

„Natürlich, solang er nicht im Weg ist.", lächelte sie, als ob sie nicht wirklich erwartete, dass Severus irgendetwas in dieser Art tun würde. Harry schätzte es lag daran, dass sie glaubten er wäre ein Chemielehrer, also ebenfalls ein Wissenschaftler. Auf eine Art waren Zaubertränke eine Wissenschaft, nur nicht die Art, die Muggel erwarteten.

Severus hielt seine rechte Hand, während die Krankenschwester an seiner linken nach einer Vene suchte, um das Blut zu extrahieren. Harry fühlte, wie die Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und er fühlte sich leicht schwindelig. „Harry, sieh mich an.", befahl Severus. „Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber, was die Krankenschwester macht. Es wird vorbei sein, bevor du es mitbekommen hast." Severus redete weiter mit ihm, bis die Krankenschwester fertig war.

„So, schon fertig. Das war nicht zu schlimm, nicht wahr, Harry?", fragte sie. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und erhaschte einen Blick auf sein Blutt in den Glasphiolen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie so _viel_ nehmen würden. Sein Magen rebellierte und er schaffte es kaum, seinen Kopf zu drehen, ehe er sich über die Seite des Bettes übergab, sich fühlend, als hätte er seine Bauchmuskeln von innen nach außen gezerrt.

„Sorry.", murmelte er. Die Krankenschwester lief ins Badezimmer und holte einen Waschlappen, wusch mit der Leichtigkeit von jemandem, der dies schon seit einer langen Zeit tat, seinen Mund ab. Sie verschwand wieder, kam mit einem Mob, um den Boden zu wischen und brachte dann den Mob und Eimer wieder weg.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Waren es nur die Nadeln, durch die dir plötzlich schlecht wurde, oder etwas anderes?"

„Nur – nur das Blut zu sehen hat schon gereicht."

„Okay, das ist gut. Also denkst du nicht, dass es an einer Infektion oder so liegt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich werde diese ins Labor schicken und dann wird Dr. Scott dich für den Rest der Tests sehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Du bist in guten Händen."

"Danke.", sagte Harry zu ihr, als sie ging. Sie war kaum fünf Minuten weg, da klopfte auch schon Dr. Scott an die Tür und betrat den Raum, einen Haufen Maschinen hinter sich herziehend.

„Hi, Harry, Severus. Nun, bevor wir mit den weiteren Tests beginnen, muss ich eine Geschichte von dir aufnehmen, Harry, und dir ein paar Fragen über deinen Zustand stellen, wenn das in Ordnung ist?"

„Das ist kein Problem, Doktor.", sagte Harry.

„Bitte, nenn mich Charles. Wir sind hier nicht so förmlich. Nun, weiß du ob jemand aus deiner Familie an einer erblich bedingten Krankheit gelitten hat?"

„Oh, ich bin adoptiert.", erklärte Harry. „Ich weiß es nicht. Severus?"

"Ich kannte Harrys biologische Eltern, bevor sie gestorben sind, sie waren beide gesund, soweit ich weiß.

„Wie sind sie gestorben?"

„Sie wurden beide ermordet, Harry war verwaist, daher wurde er adoptiert."

„Oh, ich verstehe. Das tut mir Leid.", sagte der Arzt, etwas auf sein Klemmbrett kritzelnd. „Und wann hat die Lähmung begonnen, Harry? Warst du in einen Unfall verwickelt?"

Ein Unfall? Nein, Harry konnte nicht einmal so tun, als ob das, was Lucius und Bellatrix ihm angetan hatten, ein Unfall gewesen war.

„Nein.", sagte Harry leise. „Ich wurde gefoltert."

Dr. Scott starrte sie beide an. „Gefoltert?" Sein strahlendes Lächeln verblasste.

„Harry wurde entführt und über drei Monate lang gefoltert, als er siebzehn war. Er ist jetzt seit etwa acht Monaten gelähmt, das ist doch richtig so, oder Harry?"

„Ja.", sagte Harry, nicht willig, darüber zu sprechen, was ihn überhaupt erst hierher gebracht hatte.

„Und hast du irgendwo Schmerzen, Harry?"

„Ich hab manchmal Kopfschmerzen, aber der meiste Schmerz ist in meiner rechten Schulter und der unteren Hälfte meines Rückens. Manchmal in meinen Hüften, aber das variiert von Tag zu Tag."

„Zittern, wie ich sehe, auch.", sagte Scott, auf Harrys Hand sehend. „Kannst du deinen linken Arm oder dein linkes Bein überhaupt bewegen, Harry?"

„Nein, am Anfang konnte ich mein linkes Bein noch benutzen, aber jetzt nicht mehr."

„Überhaupt irgendwelche Gefühle oder Empfindungen?"

„Ja, manchmal."

„Kannst du ein wenig genauer sein?"

„Ähm, wenn ich erregt bin, fühle ich ein Prickeln, wie Nägel und Nadeln, aber ich kann weiterhin weder meinen Arm noch mein Bein bewegen."

„Also kannst du auch Erregung fühlen? Das sind gute Neuigkeiten, nach dem was du erzählt hast, Harry, wir werden ein paar Tests machen, um es zu bestätigen, aber es scheint so, als würdest du gut auf unsere Behandlung reagieren können. Nervenzellen sind wie Wege vom Gehirn, die deinem Körper sagen, was er tun soll. Nun, einige deiner Nerven bewegen sich im Kreis und so kommen die Signale, die deinen Armen und Beinen befehlen, sich zu bewegen, nicht durch. Was unsere Behandlung dann versuchen wird zu tun, ist diesen Abstand zu überbrücken."

„Wie wollen Sie das tun, ich dachte Nervenzellen können nicht repariert werden?", fragte Severus.

„Normalerweise können sie das auch nicht. Nervenzellen regenerieren sich nicht, so wie es andere Zellen tun, aber es wurde kürzliche eine Entdeckung gemacht. Einige Nervenzellen können sich eigentlich regenerieren und tun es die ganze Zeit, die Geruchsnerven in der Nase, die uns das riechen erlauben. Wir nehmen Gewebeproben von Harrys Nasengängen und injizieren sie in seine Wirbelsäule, da wo der Schaden entstanden ist."

„Wird das wehtun?", fragte Harry, dem das nicht ganz geheuer klang.

„Du wirst nichts spüren, Harry. Du wirst während des gesamten Eingriffes unter Vollnarkose stehen. Wir werden innerhalb einer Woche drei Operationen vornehmen, um dir Zeit zu geben, dich zwischen den Eingriffen zu erholen. Wenn die Operationen erfolgreich sind, erwarte nicht, sofort herumrennen zu können oder so. Sogar wenn die Nerven dann repariert sind, wird es einige Zeit dauern, ehe dein Körper bereit ist, sich wieder zu bewegen. Wir haben eine körperliche Rehabilitions-Abteilung hier und du wirst so lange hier bleiben können, wie du denkst, dass es nötig ist. Das Wichtigste ist nur, dich daran zu erinnern, dass es keine Eile gibt, nimm dir all die Zeit die du brauchst, um dich zu erholen. Nun werden wir noch ein paar Tests mit dir machen, Harry und dann kann ich dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen geben. Kannst du bitte deine Hände für mich beugen?"

Harrys rechte Hand beugte sich normal, aber seine linke Hand blieb sturköpfig still.

„Wackle mit den Zehen?"

Wieder konnte Harry nur die rechten Zehen, aber nicht die linken bewegen.

Der Arzt lächelte als er eine kleine Nadel herausholte und sich daran machte, Harrys gesamten Körper damit zu stechen. Immer wieder nickend und hmmend. Severus hielt Harrys Hand während der ganzen Zeit und der Arzt schien nicht zu denken, er sei im Weg.

„Au.", protestierte Harry, als er die Nadel in seinen großen Zeh stechen spürte.

Severus drückte seine Hand. „Oh mein Gott, Harry! Das war dein linker Zeh!"

„Was?!" Harry versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Ja, Harry, das war dein linker Fuß.", stimmte der Arzt zu. „Ich denke diese Behandlung wird genau die Richtige für dich sein."

Harry legte seinen Kopf zurück auf das Kissen, Tränen wegblinzelnd.

Severus küsste ihn auf die Stirn und wischte die Tränen fort. „Du wirst wieder in Ordnung kommen, Harry. Ich weiß es einfach."

* * *

So, hierzu werd ich euch auch direkt den Kommentar der Autorin mit übersetzen, da ich denke, dass das vllt ganz nützlich sein wird. =)

_A/N: Ja, ich weiß diese Behandlung klingt ein wenig seltsam, aber sie existiert wirklich. :-) Die Australier waren die Ersten, die sie 2003 ausprobiert haben, ich weiß jedoch nicht, ob sie jemals bei der Heilung von Lähmungen erfolgreich war. Ich bin keine Medizinerin, also sind alle Fehler hierbei meine._

_

* * *

_

so, das wars....

Review? :)

lg wölfin


	22. Part 22

huhu und guten Morgen... ^^

hier kommt schon das nächste pitel...  
großes Danke an meine Beta 'Mamodo' und an die lieben Kommischreiber..... :-)

viel spaß:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 22**

Severus war nicht sicher, wie Harry diesen ersten Tag heil überstanden hatte, mit einem Test nach dem anderen. Er wurde an elektronische Geräte angeschlossen, in Metallmaschinen gesteckt, die Severus beinahe laut schreiend den Raum verlassen ließen. Es erschien ihm alles so unnatürlich, nachdem er bisher nur magische medizinische Einrichtungen kannte. Er schrie nicht, er kreischte nicht, er verließ nicht den Raum. Er musste für Harry stark sein und er versuchte nicht an die Operationen zu denken, durch die Harry bald durch musste.

Schließlich waren die Tests beendet und der Arzt folgte ihnen zurück in Harrys Zimmer, einen Haufen Papiere in den Händen.

Severus war neugierig, was sie beinhalteten, aber er wusste, er würde den Muggeljargon wahrscheinlich gar nicht verstehen. Der Arzt lächelte wieder, Severus wunderte sich, ob es an guten Neuigkeiten lag oder ob er einfach hoffte, die Leute so zu beruhigen.

„Nun, die guten Neuigkeiten, Harry, sind, dass deine Paralyse behandelbar zu sein scheint und dass du unter nichts anderem leidest. Das ausgenommen, bist du völlig gesund. Keine Infektion oder Krankheit. Deine erste Operation wird morgen früh stattfinden, also darfst du, bis auf etwas gegen die Schmerzen, heute nichts mehr zu dir nehmen."

„So bald schon?", fragte Harry.

„Je eher, umso besser, dachte ich. Es gibt keinen Grund, dich wochenlang zu beunruhigen, ehe wir beginnen, oder?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht.", sagte Harry ziemlich kleinlaut. Severus drückte seine Hand.

„Nun, ich habe hier noch ein paar Einwilligungsbescheide für dich zum unterschreiben, ehe wir dich operieren können. Lies sie dir durch und ich werde später noch einmal vorbeikommen, falls du irgendwelche Fragen hast." Der Arzt fischte eine Flasche mit Tabletten aus seiner Tasche. „Nimm davon heute Abend zwei Stück, dass sollte mit den Schmerzen helfen, Harry. Ich werde euch zwei später sehen."

Severus schenkte Harry ein Glas Wasser ein, als er die Tabletten nahm, sie schnell schluckend, als ob er den Geschmack nicht mögen würde.

Harry lachte, als sein Magen knurrte. „Das ist witzig, ich war nicht einmal hungrig, ehe er sagte, ich könnte heute Abend nichts essen. Nur gut, dass wir heut gut zu Mittag gegessen haben, nicht wahr?"

Harrys Vorstellungen eines guten Mittagessens waren wohl sehr unterschiedlich zu denen, seiner eigenen. Wenn Severus sich recht erinnerte, hatte Harry nur in seinem Salat und seinen Sandwichs herumgestochert und hatte kaum etwas gegessen. Severus wusste, es war wahrscheinlich nur die Nervosität, schließlich hatte er eine Operation vor sich, eine experimentelle noch dazu, durch die Hände von Muggeln, er wäre ebenfalls nervös.

Harry las sich durch die Papiere, die der Arzt ihm dagelassen hatte und überreichte sie dann an Severus. Risiken einer Operation, Narkose und mehr. Severus war entsetzt. Niemand hatte erwähnt, dass die Gefahr bestand, dass sich Harrys Zustand sogar mit dem Eingriff verschlechtern konnte, da die Wirbelsäule sehr empfindlich war. Ein Verrutschen des Messers und Harry könnte die Kontrolle über seine rechte Seite auch noch verlieren. Auch hatte niemand ihnen gesagt, dass es ein Risiko, ein kleines Risiko, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Risiko gab, dass die Patienten manchmal auf dem Operationstisch starben.

„Wirst du das unterschreiben?", fragte Severus. „Harry, die Risiken…"

„Ich weiß, Severus, aber das ist etwas, was ich versuchen möchte. Ich bin jedes Mal ein Risiko eingegangen, wenn ich über dem Quidditchplatz geflogen bin. Ein wilder Klatscher hat mich einmal beinahe getötet, aber nur beinahe. Das ist nicht anders."

Severus dachte schon, dass dies anders war. Sehr anders, aber er überließ Harry die Entscheidung. Es war sein Körper, sein Leben, dass hier auf dem Spiel stand und Severus spürte, dass es nicht richtig war ihn umzustimmen, ganz egal, wie sehr er sich fürchtete.

„Wenn du sicher bist.", sagte Severus und beugte sich hinunter, um seine Wange zu küssen.

„Das bin ich, Severus, das bin ich."

xxx

Severus verabschiedete sich am nächsten Morgen von Harry, als er zum Operationsraum gebracht wurde, aber Harry hatte so viele Medikamente geschluckt, dass er sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob er mitbekommen hatte, dass er da war. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er Harry sah, bis die drei Eingriffe stattgefunden hatten. Harry wurde zwischen den OPs betäubt und hätte Severus so also gar nicht erst erkannt.

Er verbrachte diese Woche in den Gästequartieren des Instituts, in einem Zimmer, welches Harrys sehr ähnlich war, außer das sein Badezimmer nicht mit extra Halterungen und so ausgestattet war. Severus nahm seine Mahlzeiten in der Kantine zu sich, er und die Caterer waren die einzigen dort. Der Ort schien ihm sehr ruhig zu sein. Wo waren all die Ärzte, die anderen Patienten oder sogar Besucher? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er und Harry die Einzigen hier waren, aber manchmal schien es so zu sein.

Nach Harrys dritter Operation suchte Dr. Scott ihn in der Bücherei auf. Severus fand die medizinischen Zeitschriften der Muggel ziemlich faszinierend.

„Ah, Severus, hier bist du. Harry hat nach dir gefragt."

„Er ist wach?"

„Das ist er, willst du gehen und ihn sehen?"

„Bitte." Severus folgte dem Arzt Meilen von weißen Korridoren entlang, sein Herz so hart klopfend, dass er dachte, der andere Mann würde es hören können. Er hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass Harry die Operationen nicht einmal überleben würde, ganz zu schweigen von allem anderen. Diese Einwilligungspapiere hatten ihm wirklich Angst gemacht. Harrys Gesundheit Leuten anzuvertrauen, die ihn aufschnitten, es war fast unerträglich daran zu denken.

Harry lag gegen einen Haufen Kissen gelehnt da, sein Gesicht mit einem weißen Streifen Mullbinde auf seiner Nase verbunden. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass er und der Arzt das Zimmer betreten hatten, Harry war zu versunken in eine Zeitschrift. Eine Zeitschrift, die er mit beiden Händen festhielt.

Severus war sich nur leicht bewusst, dass der Boden plötzlich auf ihn zukam.

xxx

Severus brauchte ein paar Momente, um wieder zu sich zu kommen. Harry hatte die Zeitschrift niedergelegt, als Dr. Scott Severus zu dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett führte und ihm ein Glas Wasser reichte. Vielleicht war Harrys Idee, ihn zu überraschen, doch nicht so gut gewesen, er hatte nicht gewollt, dass der Mann ohnmächtig wurde.

Soweit arbeitete Harrys Arm normal, aber er wurde noch recht schnell müde und er konnte noch nichts zu anstrengendes damit machen. Dr. Scott war jedoch sicher, dass er sich wieder völlig erholen würde. Das Bein dagegen war eine andere Sache. Harry hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Nadeltests er schon hatte und dieses Mal war da nichts, nicht einmal ein Pieksen oder ein Hauch von Schmerz. Er fragte sich, ob die Versprechen des Arztes, dass diese Dinge nicht sofort passierten, nur genau das waren, Versprechen, sodass der Patient ruhig blieb.

„Harry.", keuchte Severus, sobald er wieder zu sich kam. „Deine Hand. Du kannst sie bewegen?"

"Jupp, noch nicht zu einhundert Prozent, aber das wird noch."

„Und das Bein?"

„Bisher keine Veränderung."

„Oh, das tut mir Leid.", Severus lehnte sich über ihn und nahm Harrys Hände in die seinen. Harry wusste nicht einmal, dass er weinte, bis Severus die Tränen wegwusch, es dabei vermied, seine Nase zu berühren.

„Ich kann dich fühlen.", flüsterte Harry.

Dr. Scott tätschelte Severus Schulter. „Ich werde euch zwei alleine lassen. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt eine Menge zu bereden. Harry, einfach nur auf die Klingel drücken, wenn du etwas brauchst, okay?"

„Ja, danke. Für alles.", sagte Harry, sich an die Unterhaltung erinnernd, die er mit dem Arzt gehabt hatte, bevor Severus gekommen war. Er fragte sich, ob er Severus die Neuigkeiten erzählen sollte oder ob er damit warten sollte, bis er zumindest aus dem Krankenhausteil des Instituts entlassen worden war. Es war nicht so, als ob sie hier überhaupt etwas damit anfangen konnten.

Harry fühlte sich ein wenig groggy von der Narkose, aber er wollte Severus hier haben, selbst wenn er selbst momentan keine sehr gute Gesellschaft war, so erschöpft wie er sich noch fühlte. Severus hatte immer noch nicht seine Hände losgelassen, so als ob er nun, da Harry auch ihn berühren konnte, er die Möglichkeit so lange wie möglich ausschöpfen wollte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Harry?"

„Mein Rücken schmerzt, aber der Arzt sagt, dass das von der Operation kommt, und nicht die Schmerzen sind, die ich sonst immer hatte. Sie sollten völlig verschwinden, sobald mein Rücken vollständig geheilt ist."

„Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

Harry nickte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er wieder in Tränen ausbrechen oder kichern wollte, die Schmerztabletten, die er eingenommen hatte, ließen ihn sich ein wenig seltsam fühlen.

„Oh, deine Eltern haben vorhin angerufen, aber da warst du noch auf der Intensivstation. Sie werden sich später noch einmal melden, um mit dir zu sprechen."

Harry umfasste Severus Hände so fest er konnte. „Verlass mich nicht.", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus.

„Harry.", Severus ließ seine Hände los und legte sich neben ihn auf das Bett, seine Arme um ihn schlingend und ihn leicht hin und her wiegend. „Was ist los? Was ist passiert?"

Harry dachte, dass er wohl etwas irrational war, aber es war einfach, wie er sich momentan fühlte. „Ich hatte Angst, du würdest mich verlassen, wenn ich niemals wieder laufen kann. Du bist enttäuscht, nicht wahr? Das es nicht geklappt hat?"

"Harry, natürlich bin ich enttäuscht. Ich bin für dich enttäuscht, ich weiß, wie sehr du gehofft hast, dass es klappen würde. Aber zu dem dich verlassen, ich werde dich niemals verlassen, Harry. Ich liebe dich, ob du nun laufen kannst oder nicht. Hast du gedacht, nur weil du wohl nicht fähig bist, zu laufen, würde ich dich nicht mehr lieben? Das ich nicht mehr mit dir zusammen sein wollen würde? Was auch immer das Leben uns in den Weg wirft, wir werden uns anpassen. Wir werden das schaffen. Zusammen."

"Oh, Severus.", schluchzte Harry. "Ich liebe dich auch. Ich muss der glücklichste Mann der Welt sein."

„Nein, Harry.", sagte Severus, sich umdrehend und Harry einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen drückend. „Das bin ich."

* * *

so, das wars auch schon wieder.... :)

uuuuund: es kommen nur noch zwei Kapitel, dann ist schluss! XD  
Ich werd mich auch jetzt gleich direkt daran machen, das nächste Pitel zu übersetzen, damit es auch pünktlich nächste woche on kommen kann..... ^.^

Review?

lg wölfin


	23. Part 23

Huhu!

So, da meine tastatur aus irgendeinem grund nicht funktioniert, muss ich auf die bildschirmtastatur zurückgreifen…. Echt nervig… und langsam…. -_-‚

Na ja, jedenfalls ist das hier das vorletzte pitel von „parallel lines".

Zudem hab ich jetzt ne kleine Umfrage (Poll) auf meinem Profil gestartet.... Thema: welche story soll ich als nächstes übersetzen….

Gut, jetzt wünsch ich euch erstmal viel spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 23**

Drei Wochen nach der letzten Operation zogen Harry und Severus in eines der kleinen Gästehäuser, die überall auf dem Anwesen des Instituts zu finden waren. Harrys Krankengymnastik verlief gut und sein Arm wurde mit jedem Tag kräftiger, aber er wusste, Dr. Scott wollte, dass er noch mindestens einen Monat weitertrainierte. Er wurde weiterhin jeden Tag getestet, ob Gefühl in sein Bein zurückgekehrt war, aber bisher war das noch nicht passiert.

Ihr Häuschen war ein kleiner, weiß gestrichener Holzbungalow, mit nur einer Etage und breiten Türen für seinen Rollstuhl. Es erinnerte Harry an ein Ferienhaus und trotz dem er die meiste Zeit mit der Krankengymnastik und den Tests verbrachte, fühlte es sich für ihn und Severus schon fast wie Urlaub an.

Es gab nur eine Sache, die diese Illusion verdarb. Seit sie eingezogen waren, vor ungefähr einem Monat, schien Severus überhaupt nicht daran interessiert zu sein, irgendetwas Sexuelles mit ihm zu tun. Er bekam so viele Küsse und Kuscheleinheiten, wie er wollte, aber wenn es zu heiß wurde, zog Severus sich zurück.

Harry wusste nicht wirklich, wie er das Thema anschneiden sollte, ohne Severus noch weiter von sich zu stoßen.

---

„Severus, das war köstlich.", sagte Harry, als die mit dem Essen fertig waren. Sie hatten auf ihrer Veranda zu Abend gegessen, den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet und Harry konnte sich keinen romantischeren Ort vorstellen. Er saß auf Severus' Schoß und der Mann hatte ihn mit Hühnchen und Pasta gefüttert, seinen eigenen Teller dabei etwas vernachlässigend. Das Essen war kalt, ehe sie fertig waren, da sie zwischen jeder vollen Gabel lange Küsse austauschten. Harry war überhaupt nicht mehr hungrig auf Lebensmittel.

Er verkrallte seine Hände in Severus Haaren, beide Hände, darüber war er immer noch erstaunt, und lehnte sich für weitere Küsse zu ihm. Er stöhnte in den Kuss, jetzt schon hart. Er fühlte nun schon seit Tagen starke Erregung, wollte Severus' Hände auf sich spüren, nur um bei seinen Annährungsversuchen immer und immer wieder zurückgewiesen zu werden. Aber dieses Mal stoppte Severus ihre Küsse nicht und schon bald stöhnte auch er, seine Zunge in Harrys Mund tanzend. Severus' Hände bewegten sich, streichelten Harry durch seine Jeans und er presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, bekam einfach nicht genug davon, ihn zu schmecken.

Harry kämpfte mit den Knöpfen an Severus' Shirt, er wollte seine nackte Haut spüren. Severus zog sich zurück und keuchte, als Harrys Hände sich hart gegen die Beule in seiner Hose drückten. „Harry, hör auf.", protestierte er.

„Fuck!", schrie Harry, aber er zog seine Hand wieder zurück, sich dumm und frustriert fühlend. „Gott, Severus, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht drängen, aber ich will dich."

Severus streichelte seine Wange. "Harry, ich wollte, dass du aufhörst, weil ich Angst davor habe, zu weit zu gehen und dir weh zu tun. Ich will – Merlin, ich will das hier schon seit Wochen. Ich will in dir sein."

„Gott.", stöhnte Harry und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Severus. „Ich will das auch, Severus, ich wusste nur nicht, wie ich dich fragen sollte."

„Aber ist das denn okay? Ich meine, kannst du?"

„Ja, ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Dr. Scott darüber, an dem Tag als ich meine letzte Operation hatte."

„Du hast da schon daran gedacht?"

„Ja, hab ich. Ich will dich so sehr in mir spüren, Severus. Ich will dich spüren. Alles an dir."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es okay ist? Ich werde dir nicht wehtun?"

„Es wird in Ordnung sein, solange ich kein Gewicht auf mein Bein verlege. Wir werden da wohl ein paar Stellungen ausprobieren müssen.", grinste Harry. Severus küsste ihn wieder, härter dieses Mal, als ob er bereits darüber nachdenken würde, welche Stellungen es gibt.

Ihn immer noch küssend, stand Severus mit Harry in seinem Armen auf und trug ihn ins Schlafzimmer. Harry fragte sich, wie der Mann sich gleichzeitig aufs Laufen und aufs Küssen konzentrieren konnte. Er war sich sicher, wären ihre Rollen vertauscht, hätte er Severus Kopf schon längst gegen einen Türrahmen oder so knallen lassen.

Sobald sie im Schlafzimmer waren, war Severus so ungeduldig, sie auszuziehen, dass er einfach Harrys Shirt in der Mitte zerriss, ihn die ganze Zeit über heiß küssend. Harry hatte ihn noch nie so energisch erlebt und er umfasste den Rücken des Mannes mit seinen Armen, sich ganz den Urbedürfnissen seines Körpers hingebend, die sie beide zu verschlingen drohten. Severus stöhnte, als er Probleme damit hatte, Harrys Jeans zu öffnen, also sprach er einen stablosen Zauber, der sie beide ihrer Kleidung entledigte. Harry keuchte wegen der wunderbaren Reibung von Haut an Haut.

Severus lag auf ihm, drückte ihn tief in die Matratze und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Harry fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Als Severus schließlich diesen wunderbaren, atemberaubenden Kuss löste, konnte er ein Wimmern des Protestes nicht zurückhalten, besorgt, dass Severus aufhören würde.

„Shh, es ist okay.", sagte er und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf Harrys Lippen. Nun, was sollte ein Junge tun, der mit so einer Versuchung konfrontiert wurde? Harry saugte die Finger des Älteren in seinen Mund und leckte und saugte an ihnen, Severus' Stöhnen genießend, als er seinen Weg an Harrys Brust hinunterküsste. Er schwamm in einem Meer der Glückseligkeit und Harry wollte nicht gerettet werden.

„Kannst du dich umdrehen?", fragte Severus, nachdem er Harrys Bauch minutenlang geküsst hatte. „Es wird einfacher sein, wenn du auf dem Bauch liegst."

Harry atmete zitternd ein, seine Erregung sich zurückziehend, als ihm klar wurde, was sie nun tun würden. Etwas, das er noch nie zuvor getan hatte. Etwas, das er tun wollte, aber etwas, das ihm gleichzeitig auch etwas Angst machte.

„Harry?" Severus streichelte seinen Bauch.

„Wird es – wird es wehtun?"

„Vielleicht ein bisschen, aber mein lieber Harry", Severus saugte an der Haut rund seinen Bauchnabel herum. „Aber ich habe vor, dich so zu entspannen", noch ein Saugen. „Dass das Einzige, an das du dich erinnern kannst, Genuss sein wird." Severus Augen verharkten sich mit seinen und Harry nickte. Er vertraute Severus zu wissen, was er tat, denn er selbst hatte keine Ahnung. Oh, er kannte die Theorie, dank Madam Pomfreys Gesundheitslektionen, aber nichts konnte ihn so wirklich auf die Realität vorbereiten. Die Art, wie sein Herz so wild gegen seine Brust klopfte, wie die Flügel eines Vogels, die Geräusche, die sie beide machten, die dünne Schicht an Schweiß, die sie beide bedeckte.

Harry schaffte es, sich umzudrehen, auch mit dem gelähmten Bein. Sobald er gemütlich lag, hob Severus Harrys Hüften an und legte ein Kissen darunter. „Ohhh.", stöhnte Harry, als sein Glied zwischen dem Bett und seinem Körper eingeklemmt wurde. Er konnte fühlen, wie Severus seine Pobacken knetete und er lief rot an, sich vorstellend, wie Severus ihn da anstarrte. Seine Hände waren so weich auf seiner Haut, streichelnd, drückend und er seufzte vor Genuss. Da war ein sanftes Gefühl am Ende seiner Wirbelsäule und Harrys lustverschleiertes Gehirn brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass Severus ihn küsste und seine Zunge sich – nein – er konnte nicht. Er würde nicht – aber er tat es. Severus Zunge bewegte sich weiter hinunter, drückte tiefer.

„Ahh!", rief Harry aus und packte das Kissen mit seinen Fäusten, als er die erste, zarte Berührung an seinem Eingang spürte und dann die Zunge in ihm tanzte. Harry stöhnte wieder. Gott, was der Mann mit seiner Zunge alles tun konnte! Harry war im Himmel, ein köstlicher, drückender Schmerz breitete sich in seinen Hoden aus.

„Stopp! Ich komme gleich!", warnte er. Severus reichte unter ihn und umfasste den Anfang seines Gliedes, hielt somit seinen Orgasmus für den Moment zurück. Severus drehte seine Zunge noch einmal umher, ehe er sie hinauszog und sich an Harrys Körper schmiegte.

„Nicht, bevor ich nicht in dir bin.", knurrte Severus ihm ins Ohr. Harry erzitterte.

„Ja! Gott, ja! Beeil dich, oh, bitte! Bitte!", flehte er nun, nichts mehr wollend, als den Mann in sich zu spüren. Aber Severus ließ sich nicht drängen, er nahm sich die Zeit Harry mit eingeölten Fingern zu dehnen, ehe Harry nichts als ein Bündel von Gefühlen war, das sich auf dem Bett wand. Er brach beinahe in frustrierte Tränen aus, ehe sich endlich etwas dickeres, etwas härteres als Finger gegen ihn drückte.

„Ahh!" Es tat nicht weh, nicht wirklich, aber Harry fühlte sich überdehnt, übervoll und er hielt die Luft an. Sein Körper versuchte, den Eindringlich auszustoßen und er biss in das Kissen unter sich.

„Entspann dich, Harry, atme.", drängte Severus ihn, als er langsam, ganz langsam in ihn eindrang. „Entspann dich, es wird mehr wehtun, wenn du dich anspannst." Er lehnte sich hinunter und küsste Harrys Nacken, den sehr sensiblen Punkt und Harry spürte, wie er gegen die Matratze schmolz, als Severus völlig in ihm war.

Severus stieß langsam rein und raus, Harrys Nacken und Schulter bei jedem Stoß küssend und Harry hatte sich noch nie so geliebt gefühlt.

„Ich werde schon nicht brechen, wenn du ein bisschen schneller machst."

„Langsam ist manchmal auch sehr gut.", keuchte Severus. „Es lässt dich alles fühlen." Er veränderte den Winkel seiner Stöße und berührte wieder diese magische Stelle in ihm. Harry schrie vor Genuss und sah Sterne hinter seinen geschlossen Lidern tanzen.

„Oh, Gott, Severus! Das fühlt sich so gut an! Ich muss kommen!"

„Merlin, Harry! Du bist so perfekt, so eng, so perfekt." Severus beschleunigte sein Tempo, Harrys Hüften hart umfassend. „Komm für mich, Harry. Komm jetzt für mich – ahh!", schrie Severus, als er seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, sich tief in Harry ergoss. Das war genug für Harry, um über die Klippen zu springen, die Laken unter sich durchnässend, als er kam. Er zitterte noch durch kleine Nachwellen, als Severus sich zurückzog und sich neben ihn legte, Harrys Hals und Gesicht küssend.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Severus streichelte Harry eine verschwitzte Haarsträhne aus den Augen.

„Gott, nein!", sagte Harry, sich schwerelos und träge fühlend. „Das war wundervoll, Severus. Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen!"

"Ich bin sicher, das kann arrangiert werden."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mich bewegen kann.", murmelte Harry.

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?"

„Oh, definitiv gut. Ich glaube, meine Knochen sind geschmolzen. Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun, Severus?"

„Sprich ihn nur aus."

„Könntest du meinen Fuß kratzen? Genau unter dem Knöchel."

Severus schob sich am Bett hinunter und kratzte Harrys rechten Fuß an genau der richtigen Stelle, aber es gab nur ein Problem.

„Severus.", Harry sah an seinem Kissen vorbei und lächelte seinen Geliebten an. „Nicht der Fuß. Es ist mein linker Fuß, der juckt."

* * *

So.... das wars auch schon wieder.

schaut dann bitte einfach mal auf meinem profil nach, da findet ihr dann ganz oben die umfrage (poll).  
dann hoffe ich mal, das ihr bei dieser Auswahl etwas findet, dass euch gefällt.... =)

Regeln ( XD ) :1. Lest euch bitte alle 7 Summarys und die gegebenen Details durch.

2. Sucht euch 2 (!) stück aus, auf die ihr am meisten lust hättet.

3. und dann einfach voten... ^^

Hoffe selbstverständlich auf rege Beteiligung… ;o)

für diejenigen unter euch, die hier noch nicht angemeldet sind, schreibt mir einfach und ich kopier euch die summarys....^^

Nächste Woche kommt dann das letzte Pitel von ‚Parallel Lines' und 4 von diesen 7 storys kommen ins ‚Finale'! XD

Bin mal gespannt, wie ihr euch entscheiden werdet! =)

Lg

wölfin


	24. Part 24

Huhu....

hier kommt das letzte Pitel zu *Parallel Lines*! ^^

Genießt es und viel Spaß:

* * *

**Parallel Lines**

**Part 24**

Als Harry und Severus in London ankamen, wurden sie beinahe sofort, als sie aus dem Flugzeug stiegen, von Reportern und Fotografen des Tagespropheten belästigt. Glücklicherweise waren Harrys Eltern zusammen mit ein paar Mitgliedern des Ordens da, die sich konsequent und effizient um die Menschenmasse kümmerten, und Harry und Severus wurden zum Auto geführt.

Harry wusste, seine Eltern waren wahrscheinlich etwas enttäuscht, dass er immer noch seinen Rollstuhl brauchte, aber sie erwähnten es nicht. Er legte seinen Kopf an Severus Schulter, als sein Vater sie zurück nach Surrey fuhr. Sie würden sich noch ein paar Tage ausruhen und dann hieß es zurück an die Arbeit.

Es gab auch noch einen Grund für seine Eltern, sie im Ligusterweg haben zu wollen. Beide wollten sie wissen, wann Harry und Severus das Datum für ihre Hochzeit festsetzen wollten.

„Am 31. Juli.", sagte Harry und drückte Severus Hand.

„Dein Geburtstag?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Nicht nur das. Das ist der Tag, an dem ich dich zum ersten Mal getroffen habe."

Als sie die zwei dabei beobachteten, wie sie sich anhimmelten, zogen Helen und David sich schnell zurück.

Harry lächelte Severus an. „Ich glaube, wir sollten schon mal ein wenig üben.", sagte er, hob sich selbst aus dem Rollstuhl und setzte sich auf Severus Schoß, es gab keinen Platz auf Erden, an dem er lieber wäre.

„Oh? Und was glaubst du, das wir üben müssen?" Severus streichelte Harrys Wange mit seinem Zeigefinger.

„Ich glaube, dass wir für unsere Flitterwochen üben müssen.", sagte Harry und lehnte sich ihm für einen tiefen Kuss entgegen.

---

Die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren, seine Mutter wurde unterstützt von Molly Weasley und Hermine Granger. Severus und er schienen für alles völlig überflüssig zu sein und so ließen sie die Frauen machen. Alles was sie tun mussten, war zu erscheinen. Was wusste Harry schon über Blumen? Catering? Musik? Er hatte keine Ahnung und wusste, er wäre eher im Weg, als eine große Hilfe.

Die Hochzeitszeremonie würde auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts stattfinden, welche mit komplexen Zaubern geschützt waren, um Reporter aufzuhalten, die versuchen würden einen Blick auf die Hochzeit des Zaubererprinzen zu erhaschen. Nur die, welche auch eingeladen waren, konnten ungehindert an den Zaubern vorbei, diejenigen, die nicht auf der Gästeliste standen, würden sich plötzlich in einer der Zellen des Ministeriums wieder finden und da der Zaubereiminister, Arthur Weasley, die Zeremonie leiten würde, würden sie auch dort bleiben, bis er wiederkam.

Am Tag vor der Hochzeit, wurden Severus und er von seiner Mutter aus der Großen Halle verjagt, als Harry fragte, ob es zu spät war, sich für eine simple, kleine Zeremonie im Ministerium zu entscheiden. Harry hatte es natürlich als Witz gemeint, er wusste wie viel Arbeit Helen und die anderen in die ganze Organisation gesteckt hatten, um den Tag für sie beide perfekt zu machen.

Nach ihrem Rauswurf hielten Severus und er sich von dem Schloss fern und machten sich auf dem Weg zum See. Severus parkte seinen Rollstuhl unter dem Schatten einer großen Eiche. Der gesamte Boden war von Eicheln übersäht. Severus hob ein paar Handvoll auf und räumte somit ein Stück Boden frei, bevor er Harry auf seine Arme hob. Er machte es ihnen auf der Wiese gemütlich, er gegen den Baum gelehnt und Harry gegen seine Brust.

„Bist du glücklich, Harry?", fragte er, während er mit seinem Zeigerfinger seine Gesichtskonturen entlangfuhr. Harry schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Sehr.", erwiderte er, drehte seinen Kopf, um Severus auf die Nase küssen zu können. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie morgen verheiratet sein würden. Er würde den Rest seines Lebens mit dem Mann verbringen können, den er liebte. „Ich liebe dich so sehr, Severus. Manchmal glaube ich, es ist alles nur ein wunderschöner Traum."

"Dann ist es ein guter Traum, denn ich träume ihn auch." Severus lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn, als ob er ersticken würde und Harry seine Luft wäre. Severus verkrallte seine Hände in Harrys Haaren und beide stöhnten in den Kuss. Sie wären weitergegangen, wäre da nicht die Tatsache, dass sie vom Schloss aus von allen gut gesehen werden konnten. Harry zog sich zurück, aber Severus bedeckte sein Gesicht weiterhin mit federleichten Küssen, als könne er noch nicht wirklich loslassen.

„Morgen.", versprach Severus mit einem heiseren Flüstern.

---

Harry brauchte Stunden um an diesem Abend einzuschlafen, er war so an Severus starken Körper neben sich im Bett gewöhnt, um ihn herum zusammengerollt. Seine Eltern hatten darauf bestanden, dass sie der Muggeltradition, sich in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit nicht zu sehen, folgten und so schliefen sie für diese Nacht in verschiedenen Zimmern. Helen und David waren im Wohnzimmer, zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa, welches Severus für sie in ein Bett verwandelt hatte. Mit seinen Eltern zwischen ihnen, konnte er nicht einmal in Severus Zimmer schleichen. Der Gedanke, genau das zu tun, jagte einen wohligen Schauer über seinen Rücken und Hitze sammelte sich in seinem Glied. Harry drehte sich um und stöhnte in sein Kissen. Großartig, nun hatte er ein großes Problem und keinen Severus zum Spaß haben. Ein kurzer Gedanke daran, was seine Eltern wohl gerade in dem anderen Bett taten, dämpfte seine Erregung recht schnell und er fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Als er aufwachte, entdeckte er dass sich wohl eine Blumenfee an seinem Rollstuhl zu schaffen gemacht hatte, denn er war mit Girlanden bedeckt und es waren sogar Gänseblümchen durch die Räder gesteckt worden. Harry schaffte es, aufzustehen, zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, lange bevor sein Vater rein kam, um ihm zu helfen.

Harry grinste David von seinem Rollstuhl aus an. „Es geht alles viel schneller, wenn man zwei Arme benutzen kann."

„Das sehe ich. Severus duscht gerade und ich habe die Anweisung, dich raus in die Gärten zu bringen, bevor er dich sieht."

„Okay.", sagte Harry und rollte sich selbst raus.

„Willst du kein Frühstück, ehe du gehst?"

„Nein, danke. Ich bin zu nervös, um etwas zu essen."

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen, der Himmel so blau, dass er aussah wie gemalt und es war keine Wolke zu sehen. Es war viel zu warm, um eine Robe über seinen Anzug zu ziehen, also hatte Harry heute auf sie verzichtet. Sein Anzug war in einem tiefen waldgrün gehalten, er trug ein strahlend weißes Hemd und eine grüne Krawatte, nur einen Ton heller als sein Anzug. Sein Herz klopfte, als er sich fragte, was Severus wohl trug. Er hatte in der letzten Woche mehrere Hinweise von sich gegeben, aber nur Helen wusste wirklich, was sein Outfit war und keiner von beiden wollte etwas sagen.

Ein kleiner Pavillon war am Rand des Sees aufgestellt worden, mit Rosen, die das Dach schmückten. Arthur war bereits dort, in silbernen Roben glänzend, die jedes Mal, wenn er sich bewegte, schimmerten. Heraufbeschworene Stühle standen auf der Wiese und gerade in dem Moment wurden sie von den Gästen besetzt.

„Bereit für die Zeremonie, Harry?", fragte Arthur in einem freundlichen Ton, als David die Bremsen an seinem Rollstuhl aktivierte.

„So bereit, wie ich es jemals sein werde.", erwiderte Harry lächelnd. Nun das er hier war, nun das er wusste, er würde Severus wirklich heiraten, war er nicht länger nervös, sondern aufgeregt.

Er hörte gedämpftes Keuchen von den Gästen und Harry verdrehte sich fast den Hals, um zu sehen, was los war.

Sein Kiefer klappte so weit nach unten, dass er sicher war, er hatte sich ihn ausgerenkt. Severus Snape trug ein schwarzes Mugglejacket, ein weißes Hemd mit einer schwarzen Krawatte und einen Schottenrock. Einen Schottenrock. Nicht irgendeinen Schottenrock, sondern den mit dem Johnson-Clan-Tartan.

Als Severus Harrys Rollstuhl erreichte, kniete er sich hin, sodass sie auf der gleichen Höhe waren und gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss auf die Wange. Nach dem Kuss stand er nicht wieder auf, sondern blieb auf seinen Knien neben Harry, als sie ihre Schwüre austauschten.

„Ich, Severus nehme dich, Harry, zu meinem Partner in allem, was die Welt uns entgegen wirft. Ich will dir den Sonnenschein bringen, wenn es regnet, ich will dich vor Schaden bewahren. Ich will dich ehren, dich lieben und dir treu sein in all den Tagen, mit denen wir gesegnet werden. Bitte akzeptiere mich so, wie ich dich akzeptiere." Harry neigte den Kopf, damit Severus ihm die goldene Kette umlegen konnte.

„Ich akzeptiere dich.", sagte Harry und dann war er an der Reihe, den Schwur zu sagen. Harrys Hände zitterten, als er die andere Kette Severus um den Hals legte. Der Mann sah auf und ihre Blicke verharkten sich ineinander.

„Ich akzeptiere dich.", sagte Severus und zu Harrys Überraschung hatten sie beide Tränen in den Augen.

„Es ist getan.", sagte Arthur und die Gäste brachen in Freudenjubel aus.

---

Severus hatte kaum Appetit auf das Festessen, das in der Großen Halle bereitstand. Er war ein wenig nervös wegen der Überraschung, die er und Harry für die Gäste geplant hatten und fragte sich, ob sie es nicht David und Helen schon vorher hätten sagen solle. Nachdem die Teller abgeräumt waren, die Torte angeschnitten und die Reden gehalten worden waren, fing die Band an zu spielen. Die Gäste starrten alle ihn und Harry an, sich ohne Zweifel fragend, wie sie die Tradition des ersten Tanzes aufrechterhalten wollten.

Severus schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück, verbeugte sich elegant vor Harry und hielt ihm einladend seine Hand hin. „Würde mein Ehemann mir die Ehre dieses Tanzes erweisen?"

„Sogar sehr gern.", lächelte Harry und drückte seinen Rollstuhl von unter dem Tisch weg. Den Tisch selbst als Stütze benutzend, kämpfte er sich aus dem Stuhl und fiel beinahe in Severus wartende Arme. Severus hob ihn hoch und trug ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Er machte ein paar Drehungen, tanzte mit Harry auf seinen Armen, während die versammelten Gäste sie nur anstarrten.

„Jetzt, Harry?", flüsterte Severus.

Harry nickte und Severus rief Harrys Gehstock von ihrem Schlafzimmer zu sich. Als Harry den Gehstock ergriff, stellte Severus ihn auf den Boden und Harry stand auf zitternden Beinen. Er schwankte ziemlich, aber er winkte Severus Hand beiseite, als dieser versuchte, ihm zu helfen.

Dann machte Harry nicht einen, nicht zwei, sondern drei Schritte auf ihn zu. Er humpelte, das würde er immer, aber er nun in der Lage, für eine kurze Zeit mithilfe seines Gehstockes zu laufen. Es war ein magischer, der blau wurde, sobald er dachte, Harry würde es übertreiben.

Es gab einige laute Ausrufe und Severus hörte, wie Besteck auf den Boden fiel.

„Harry!", rief Helen aus und rann auf die Tanzfläche, um ihn zu umarmen. „Warum hast du uns denn nichts gesagt?"

„Wir wollten, dass es eine Überraschung ist.", lächelte Harry. Severus hoffte, seine Mutter würde Harry nicht zu lange auf den Beinen lassen, er war vielleicht in der Lage, ein paar Schritte zu machen, aber er war noch lange nicht geheilt. Er würde niemals komplett geheilt sein und je älter er würde, umso schlimmer würde sein Bein werden, aber für den Augenblick waren er und Harry glücklich über den kleinen Aufschub, den sie erhalten hatten.

„Wie lange schon?"

„Seit etwa drei Wochen jetzt, nach meiner letzten Krankengymnastik. Ich konnte es einfach tun. Es wird niemals perfekt sein und schneller müde werden, als mein rechtes Bein, aber es ist besser, als wir jemals erwartet haben."

Helen umarmte Harry und dann auch Severus. „Severus, ich glaube, du schuldest meinem Sohn noch einen Tanz?"

„Das tue ich in der Tat." Severus schlang seine Arme um Harrys Taille und sie tanzten um die Tanzfläche herum. Harry schaffte zwei Lieder, ehe er sich setzen musste, aber er lächelte und genoss es, den Anderen beim Tanzen zuzusehen.

Später am Abend, alleine in ihrem Zimmer, tanzten sie liegend.

_**The End**_

* * *

So, das wars auch schon mit dieser Story…. Ende aus, Mickey Mouse! =)

Hat mir echt Spaß gemacht, sie zu übersetzen… obwohl es ein paar Wochen gab, in dem die Luft und Lust dann doch raus war…. XD

Aber jetzt ist es geschafft…. ^^

So, dann kommen wir mal zu der Abstimmung:

Erstmal möchte ich mich recht herzlich für die tolle und vor allem zahlreiche Beteiligung bedanken… besonders auf ff. de...

Da war ich dann doch erstaunt, dass sooo viele Leute diese Story lesen… aber gut, hier das Ergebnis:

-

Platz 1: Perfect Triangle by Light Catastrophe

Platz 2: Bound by miasnape

Platz 3: Ebony Moonlight, Silver Mist by: Kamerreon

Platz 4: The Joys of Sexual Education by Roslyn Drycof

-

Ich geb euch jetzt noch ne letzte Chance, abzustimmen (auch die, die bereits abgestimmt haben!).... Es gelten die gleichen Regeln (jeder darf zwei Storys auswählen!), aber bitte nur unter diesen 4 Storys, die ja jetzt im ‚Finale' stehen.

Abstimmen könnt ihr auf meinem Profil, einfach auf 'Poll' klicken!!!

Ich habe vor, die Gewinnerstory in meinem nächsten Urlaub zu übersetzen… so weit, wie ich komme… dieser beginnt am 22.12.2008!

Ich will ca. am Samstag, den 20.12.2008 die original Autorin nach ihrer Erlaubnis fragen.

Daher werde ich jetzt einfach mal als Einsendeschluss den** 19.12.2008** festlegen! Das ist der letzte Tag, an dem ich eure Stimme noch mit einbeziehen werde!!!

Alles, was danach kommt, wird von mir nicht mehr beachtet, sorry!

Ich werde mich mit dem übersetzen beeilen und das erste Pitel so schnell wie möglich on stellen…. Also behaltet am besten mein Profil bzw. die neu upgedateten Storys im Auge oder setzt mich auf die Alert-Liste…

So, ich glaub, das wäre alles Wichtige gewesen…. Falls ihr noch Fragen habt, meldet euch einfach… =)

Glg Wölfin


End file.
